Fox daughter academia
by michelous
Summary: what if izuku wasnt inko's child? what if izuku was a girl? what if her mother and father were famous figures from another world? watch as a similar but different female izuku finds love and learns to become a hero while learning the reason she never gained a quirk at a young age. fem izuku x shoto todoroki with fem naruto side character and new mentors. lemons later on
1. info chapter

this story will be both fem naruto and fem izuku

fem naruto will mostly only play a role early on and later be a side character

fem naruto will be the mother with sasuke being the father of izuku

inko will be adopted parent

izuku will still have green hair but that will be explained in first chapter

as sasuke's daughter izuku will get sharigan but not for a while

main pairing will be izuku x todoroki


	2. Chapter 1

**Fox daughter academia chapter 1 daughter afar world apart**

 **this story is my idea for a fem Izuku story**

 **I keep wanting to write a fem Naruto story but the ideas don't ever come to be**

 **This story will go along with both Naruto timelines and my hero academia stories**

 **Main pairing will be fem Izuku x Todoroki with fem Naruto**

 **This first chapter will cover the events of Naruto Shippuden and after that Izuku's early life**

 **Pov will change a few times as other characters change roles**

 **There will be one lemon scene early on**

 **Naruto pov**

After Sasuke recovered and with the help of Tsunade, Sasuke and I started to date. We both had feelings but Sasuke's damage by Itachi clearly weighed on his mind. The only way he seemed to be able to deal with his pain was drinking sake. It turned on there was lots of the stuff left of in his family's storage areas. At times I would drink with as well to deal with some of the pain I had as well. we started drunkenly making out but one thing leads to another and things started to shift over to sex. At that time, I wish was taught about safe sex and got the special seal most of the other girls got but I wasn't allowed to get.

Things began with training and that lead to a strip sparing thing we came up with. Then that lead shots of sake. That then lead us making it to Sasuke's room and us making out for what seemed like longer than I thought. Then thing escalated when I took off my shirt.

 **Lemon start**

After my shirt came off it wasn't long after that so came by short and so went up Sasuke's dick. I then went over to him and gave him a hand job. It turned out I knew more about sex from helping look over Jiraiya's books and I knew more about sex. I knew how to give him a hand job to get this going and I what the next steps were as well. in-between squeals of pleasure Sasuke asked "Where did you learn to do this?" I replied "I started editing pervy sage's books for extra cash. So, in reading, I found girls do this for boys they like." I then stripped his pants off and dragged Sasuke to his bed and said as I finished stripping myself, I said "this was in the book as well."

I then pushed Sasuke down and slid myself on around his hard dick. Sasuke then asked "what do I do? I replied "either you can buck your hips or I can do all the work it doesn't matter. With more practice even, you could be on top of me." It didn't take very long for Sasuke to buck and release inside me. At the same time, it seemed like my mind whited out.

 **Lemon end**

The next morning, I woke up in Sasuke's armed but our next mission started and Sasuke's inferiority complex started to get worse. After that our relationship broke apart but Orochimaru sought to make it even worse. He sent four ninjas to collect Sasuke and bring my lover to become his next vessel. The battles against the sound ninja ended with all but one member killed and another joining the fight but I ended up fighting Sasuke until our two jutsus clashed and I woke in a bed I didn't recognize. At first I thought this could be the new apartment but I heard a female voice in the this place with me.

I pretended to sleep until the voice made it to the room and when I felt no killing intent I woke up as the woman said to me "good you are awake. What is your name and are you a hero that fell through a teleportation quirk?" I replied "yes that is what happened. Where am I and how long was a sleeping?" she replied "you are in Musutafu city, japan and you were sleeping for about four days. I need to check your stomach and change the bandages. The doctor that worked on you said 'it was a miracle your child was ok. It was like a protection quirk keep it safe." I then took a minute to think of her words and said "Wait, I am pregnant. I didn't get the name of the person that nursed me back to health." She replied "I am Inko Midoriya. When the doctor fixed you up. He told me you were about a little over a month pregnant." I was dating my team mate back then but things went back a few days ago." She said to me "sadly I lost my own baby to a miscarriage but you can stay here as you need to fully recover."

I stay in with the woman until my stomach wound fully healed up and then I summoned a toad with a message for the pervy sage and after a day my godfather teleported into the hotel I was in and said to me "Good to see you are alive and safe." I then replied "I am pregnant and it is Sasuke's baby." He told me "that is ok, the village won't need to know since I made sure to set up your training with Tsunade. They won't expect you back for a few years. So, what you want to do with your child is your choice. If you choose to have it your training won't be as intense during pregnancy but we have to go super hard after you fully recover." I replied "I will keep my baby as a memory of the good times Sasuke and I had. If I have to give it away to somebody else until the Akatsuki is dealt with so be it."

Over the duration of my pregnancy, I trained as I could and eventually asked Inko if she wanted to take my daughter, since she lost her own child. A little later when the baby was born, she had green hair that was so close in shade to Inko's own. So, the two of us just said the girl named Izuku was Inko's own. After I worked off my baby weight the toad sage said to me "your training will be three years as a vigilante with me. That way we can watch over your daughter."

After the three years ran out, I made it to my daughter's room one last time to give her a kiss on the head. Then the pervy sage and I returned to konoha. The first action back was running into Hinata. The boy grew to be much taller and more handsome and if I had to say he could rival Sasuke. As I last saw my former lover. But before going back into action as a team Kakashi had to test the growth Sakura and I went through. We couldn't beat our teacher in terms of skill but in terms of information by using spoilers I knew from the IchaIcha series the very same series I used to set up a trust fund for Izuku.

It wasn't long after that we had a new emergency mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki. On that mission I learned how Sakura advanced as a medical ninja. As well as took out seemingly members of the rouge ninja group. Sakura also learned a lead on Sasuke's possible location for Sasuke after returning home I barely got to check out the new house my godfather bought for me before the mission started and team seven gained new members. The two new members that were former anbu, a quiet man with freaky face named Yamato and pale boy name Sai. After quick introductions, we went on the mission to the snake ninjas base only to learn of my berserker kyubi rage and wondered if I could have hurt anybody else. But it wasn't long after that, Sakura and found Sasuke just as revenge hungry as ever and I wasn't sure have a daughter he didn't know he had would help pull him out.

After giving up on Sasuke for a time, I had to train to evolve the Rasengan into something better than the giant ball version I use on the Itachi clone. The new version would require me adding the next nature chakra and fully completing my father's jutsu. It turned out around the same time team ino-shiki-cho went on a mission to face two more Akatsuki members and lost their teacher. But through hard training I was able to help the other team kill one member and trap the other in a hole to never be found again.

After that mission, I waited and decorated my new home until Jiraiya came back with more information leading to Itachi. But on the way to find the older Uchiha, we saw a huge explosion that had to be caused by Sasuke. It wasn't long after that I met Itachi face to face as he used a genjutsu to get me to talk and pushed the right buttons to get me to reveal about Izuku but Itachi said on the matter "I won't let my brother know of his child. That is your knowledge to share" It wasn't long after that, I learned Orochimaru and Itachi both died by Sasuke's own hands.

But after that mission was done, I got a bombshell dropped on my feet with my godfather's death and a secret message. I knew I had to morn and send out the message to hero's of japan about his death. But not long after that, I met with Shikamaru and a very pregnant Kurenai who figured out right away and said to me "So you have your own child hiding somewhere. I didn't expect somebody so young to have their own kid." The other thing my friend and classmate helped me figure out was the key to the code and what it meant about my godfather's killer. After discovering the secret, I went to train with the toad boss in senjutsu to defeat the group that killed Jiraiya.

After my training, I met the man named pain and defeated him. but with the fight's end, I learned he was Jiraiya's student and that we both could be ones to save the world. But it wasn't long after that Sasuke was branded a traitor ninja world and then it was thrown into war by Orochimaru's former student kabuto and the masked final member of the Akatsuki named Tobi. The war was edo tensai vs regular ninjas until Tobi started to use strange creatures known as zetsu. But for most of the war I was training to master the kyubi and through that I learned its name, kurama. when I joined the war, I started by sending clones out to help deal with the harder edo tensai. But then it wasn't long till my trainer, Killer B and I met the edo tensai of the last jinkurikis and had to face them and gain Kurama's help and with his power and that of the sage I was able to stop the other tailed beasts and their hosts. But then the ninja army had to deal with the true puppet master of the war summoned as an Edo tensai Madara Uchiha.

Before my real body joined the battle, I had to free the Edo Tensai Itachi from Kabuto's control so he and Sasuke could get Kabuto to undo the revival jutsu. After that was done the battle shifted B and I versus Tobi, who we learned was Obito Uchiha the former team mate of Kakashi. After we took down the ten-tail vessel Obito he revived Madara and gave a new enemy for Sasuke and I to fight. But ten-tail Madara was too much for Sasuke and I to fight alone and we needed gifts from the sage of the six paths. We were able to weaken Madara enough but he had the chance to achieve his final plan and trap all the ninjas expect my edo tensai father, Sakura. Sasuke, Obito, Kakashi and I.

With the moon-eye plan activated then came a new problem it turned out Madara was a puppet himself to the real cause of all problems in the ninja world, Kaguya Otsutsuki. It took a hard fight through many dimensions we won the fight and resealed Kaguya in a moon within one of her dimesions. But after that I had one final fight against Sasuke to decide the fate of the ninja world and I had to use our own daughter as final plow to help stop Sasuke but the cost was we both lost opposing arms.

After the fights were done, I brought Sasuke to the other japan to meet our daughter and see what path she would choose. Sasuke was happy our daughter was happy but was surprised in her hair color, he expected blond or black or even red but the green color made him ask if she was his. But after a blood test I proved it to my renewed lover, I proved she was his. After talking with her adopted mother, we discovered Izuku was a big fan of both All Might and the Golden Fox, my super alter ego, and she wanted to be a hero just like them. With that Sasuke and I made the choice to give her the other half of the kyubi just in case she gets hurt as badly as I did. When Sasuke saw my outfit and asked me to wear the golden leotard again. After the sealing, I made a book for how to help Izuku train her chakra coils and what to do if she gets her own Sharingan then I left it with Inko to prepare for Izuku to prepare for her own destiny.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start the pre-UA part of the story and take over from Izuku's pov**

 **The pacing with either go a number of episodes or arc basis**

 **As I stated the main pairing will be Izuku x Todoroki with Izuku x Bakugo in the past. There will be other pairings as well**

 **Next updates will be**

 **week of 11/25/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 12/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 12/9/18 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 12/16/18 Fairy of south park**

 **week of 12/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fox daughter academia chapter 2 before UA**

 **this chapter will cover Izuku's training and the events that lead to her going to UA**

 **this episode will also cover content from the first few episodes**

 **I will include more fem Naruto stuff**

 **and some stuff with her being love life and lime scene[ Todoroki won't be introduced this chapter at all only Deku x Bakugo stuff]**

 **Female Izuku will be mostly similar to regular Izuku but I will get into that**

 **Todoroki may show up but main**

 **I also choose to focus on this and Fate treads x hearts to keep up with those stories**

 **Izuku pov**

From I remember when I was very young there was All Might as the number one official hero, I was a fan of and the other was the vigilante golden fox. Nobody ever knew who she was but that woman and her older partner the silver frog helped this city from the shadows. I always seemed to feel a connection to her and the strangest thing about her was the fact she was only active for a few years and became a legend. I would always watch videos of her and All Might on the computer and wanted to be a hero like the two of them myself. When I turned four it came time for the quirk test and I seemed to fail but my mother assured me, you are different than other kids and might just be a late bloomer.

There were people that quirks never fully happened till their teams but my mother seemed to know something else. After I could read and asked my mother how she knew this, she broke down and said to me "I am not your real mother and your dad isn't your real dad." I then asked "Then, who were they and did I ever meet them." She replied "You met her and your father after the quirk test but I think they erased that from your mind. your great grandfather and mother did leave me lots of notes for your personal care and training you will need to do.

For the next few year, adopted mother helped me go through some of the training in the scrolls while I trained in karate at a dojo on the other side of Tokyo with many other girls. The major two were tomboys just like me but a little older, one of the girls was a strawberry blond with the quirk to see ghosts and the other had black hair and no quirk. It seemed like the blond girl lost her mom recently and was planning to be a doctor. I more less split my time between the karate girls and my male friends including an explosively powered boy named Katsuki Bakugo. I learned karate and some of the exercises with promise of more training later on. I wasn't sure what the next levels of chakra training would be but at my current levels I could add a little more to but the seemed to say it good take me from none to both an elemental quirk and whatever my eyes were supposed to do.

Once the two of us got to middle school, Katsuki and I began dating. It started as nothing series but my fighting skills and Katsuki's growing inferiority complex started to form cracks. It wasn't our first-time having sex that ended up being special, it really wasn't just awkward. Thing was that made sex with Bakugo bad was when he came his explosion quirk went off leaving burn marks on my body, small ones but still burns. But after the day after I discovered I had a quirk of super healing with my burns all recovered.

Then a few days later, came the night of our second try. When Bakugo noticed my burns gone he was a little shocked but when he noticed my virginal blood the second time the explosive boy said "It seems your quirk is healing and healing if things normally can't be healed. Now finish giving me a blow job bitch." I replied with "unless you are much nicer no more sex for you." I then left the love hotel Bakugo and I were at and left him with the bill.

It was when I turned fifteen, I discovered writer of a series of naughty books set up an account paying all the royalties to me and letting my mother us them as she wished. The first major thing we did was to switch from an apartment to a decent sized house. I also used my money to get all much All Might and Golden Fox stuff as I wanted to buy.

During the last year of middle school, Bakugo and I still were dating but strained. I wasn't sure I could make it to the hero school UA until the eye part of my quirk fully developed and my grandfather weren't sure the trigger to unlock the power of my eyes. But one day my life changed again.

That day started with a rush hour fight between the villain super shark and kamui woods until Mount Lady came in and defeated the villain. I was a fan of both heroes but Kamui was a personal favorite due to his ninja like fighting style. Then at school the teacher talked about the exams for hero school. I did good on the written tests but I wasn't sure I could pass the practical exam without my eyes or at least not get into the hero course without them. But Katsuki and I still being on the rocks decided to rub in the fact my healing power might not be useful enough.

Then after school came when Katsuki out of spite destroyed by notebook and I walked home from school to be attacked by a slimy villain on the way home. But when the villain tried to enter my body, I heard him say "why is your body getting so hot?" I didn't know why but that gave somebody who I learned was All might the chance to punch the slimly villain away. The issue was before I knew what happened I passed out. when was woken up it was by All Might who said "That red energy that came off your body helped me capture the villain Muken. That aura reminded me of an old friend."

Before the number one hero could escape, I used some of my stealth training to grab on his leg but the large man was in the air before I knew what was going on. When he noticed we were on a building and the hero said "You are sneaky little girl"

Before All Might left, I asked him "Could I be a hero like you even if I don't have very good quirk?" But before the hero could answer, I noticed in the place of the big man that was All Might an ultra-skinny guy. The man then said "Please don't talk about this online but this is the real me. At least after the damage I took during all my fights." He then pulled up his shirt to reveal three large claw marks. "I took those claw marks helping a friend thirteen years ago." and then he pointed to a circle shaped scar and said "This one I took five year ago and it effectively ended my hero career. Those claws made me take a year off but the hole destroyed by lung. I can only be my muscular form for three hours a day. If you can master that red aura maybe you can be a hero but without it you can't be a hero."

After All Might jumped off, I saw Muken holding Katsuki and when other heroes tried to stop the slime man, the enclosed space and the fire my boyfriend's explosions caused kept Kamui and mount lady out of the area. I then tried to walk home as I tried to figure out how I used the red aura All might talked about or what my eyes could do. When I saw the slime holding my one-time lover, I rushed in as my vision seemed to expand and I threw my backpack at Muken's eye. My next move with to try scratching at him until. Until All Might came in and pulled both of us out of the Slimy body and used his Detroit smash to punch hard enough to change the weather.

After the fight on the way home, Katsuki came to me and said "I didn't need saving by a weak little girl." But I said to him "If it wasn't for this weak little girl you would be dead. we are done dating and done as a couple. Now leave me alone forever."

I then ran off until I found a depowered All Might and he said "Seeing a weak little girl run in when nobody else did proves you have what it takes to be a hero." He then walked to me and asked "Do you want accept my power?" I then asked "what do you mean?" he then replied with "My quirk isn't natural, it was given to me by another hero and that person gained it from another person. That power is called One for All, a power passed from one to another that grows with each user."

It didn't take long for me to accept All Might's offer. But I had no idea what I had to do to be ready to gain his power. The first step to gain the quirk was to build my body up. He replied you have the frame but lack the muscles right now to use it. For the next ten months I spent going through hell to change my body. I had an okay body from doing karate when I was young but using this quirk required me to gain real muscle. Through the exercise and meal plan change and studying.

I cleaned up the beach and just in time for the entrance exam. Then before I left the number one hero gave me a strand of his hair and said "eat this hair and you will gain what I have." After eating the hair, I made it to the exam site to see Katsuki insult me on the way to the testing site. After I seeing my ex-lover I got distracted and nearly tripped only to be saved by girl with a quirk that stopped me from falling.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will go into the exam and how Izuku will pass it. Again, it will be a little different than in canon with the extra powers Izuku has giving her the extra edge. She won't really learn ninja abilities until after the UA games arc over.**

 **For next update will be**

 **week of 12/9/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 12/16/18 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 12/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 12/30/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 1/6/19 Fox daughter academia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Fox daughter academia chapter 3 – testing in and first tests**

 **I recently decided to mostly focus on this story and fate treads x hearts just to get this to at least the recent arc of the manga. Due to the current arc connecting the main couple more**

 **This chapter will cover episodes end of 3 -near the end of 6 [this chapter won't cover the battle arc**

 **Izuku will meet Todoroki but they wont start dating for a while**

 **But it will start to build up**

 **The cover image is a preview of Izuku's future but she won't become overpowered till after much later. There is a trigger to awaken that power.**

 **Full sized image here michelous/art/fem-izuku-776915110**

 **But I will get into that later**

 **Izuku pov**

I would say that girl was the first one I truly interacted with, I was truly a tomboy and most of the other girls I even dealt with were like me and even those I barely talked with. Then when we entered the room, the sound hero present mic explained how the practical test worked and that we needed to destroy robots based on point values to score. Then after that would be a written test. I was very sure I would need to figure out my newly gained quirk to truly pass the test and I also was wishing the hero of peace would have given me more instruction on his power as well. Before the exam began Mic went over the enemies and told use the point value for each until a guy with glasses rose his hand to ask about a large enemy with no point value. The teacher just said "don't worry it is just to be avoided." I noticed the funny thing about these robots was the fact they were Mario enemies. The goal of the exam was to destroy the enemies before time ran out and to score enough points in time to pass.

I mostly ran around trying to figure out how my new quirk worked to see most of the enemies broke but when time seemed out, I saw the largest enemy attack, the one worth no points and I tried to run with no points scored. Then before I could run away, I saw the girl that caught me with her leg trapped, since I was nobody else helping her, I charged the power of All Might into my legs and right arm for an attack to smash it. But after I hit the robot I began to fall and discovered my right arm and legs were broken. But I could feel them setting in place little by little as I falling and before I did land that girl slapped me and used her gravity quirk to stop my fall. I could feel my bones setting as a laid but before the I could score the exam ended.

I was a little after the exam ended, I was able to walk again and an old lady kissed my head and caused my recovery to be complete. The woman then said to me wow that self-healing quirk does help with the backlash of the other quirk but it doesn't work fast enough. After that test I recovered enough to barely pass the written exam and after that I played the waiting game at home for a week. Then a video message from All Might came and announced "I am joining UA as a teacher. Also, you passed the exam through rescue points over combat points." The girl that saved me also got rescue points as well to help her pass the exam.

From that I knew I needed to figure out how to use my quirk and not cause major damage to my body. It seemed I need to figure out a way to either moderate the power or make sure the damage wasn't as massive but that would be another day's issue. When we saw the overall point total, I turns I was fifth place overall with only rescue points and Katsuki scored first overall with only combat points. But it was the night after All Might or as he told me to call him in his skinny form silver frog, met with me on that beach and congratulated me in person and told me "You weren't my first choice but I feel you were the best option." He then told me "I find of knew you would do that your first time since I did when I received the torch as well. Your body just needs to adjust, I can't really explain how to moderate your power flow right now since it is different for each holder. The person before me used a different trick that I did and she told me it was different for her and her mentor."

After our meeting, I went home and trained until April when school started. While I waited, I received a package with a book full of sample exercises that might help me and promises of more help later on. After the exam was done, Katsuki tried to attack me to figure out how I got into UA but after I stared at him and felt a strange heat around my eyes he seemed said "so you have more than just healing but something with your eyes, I can't wait to see what they can do." He then ran off saying "show me that power at UA." Then when it came to the first day of school, I found out forty total students passed with two classed and the top half in 1-a with the myself and the bottom half in 1-b.

` Before getting into class, I hoped neither the bossy guy with glasses or Katsuki weren't in my class but to my luck I found them both in and getting into an argument. But during that fight I learned the boy's name was Tenya and he went to a fancy private middle school. Then after that he met me face to face and said "I never expected such a cute girl to hit so hard or for you to be able to figure out the rescue point system. Then after him, I met the brown-haired girl that stopped my fall and thanked her for offering points. While the girl named Ochako and I were talking, I discovered our homeroom teacher was a skinny and tired looking man named Shota Aizawa and his first order was a quirk test.

The man then put us through various physical tests with expulsion going to the lowest scorer. I knew I would have to figure out how to blow the man away with my quirk and not damage my body. Throughout the tests I discovered the quirks and named of my classmates from a boy with four arms and super strength. then Tenya having engine legs that let him move at high speed. then Eijiro with body hardening. then Mina who looked a pink demon and had acid she could shoot. then was Denki who had electric powers. Next was Hanta whose power was to shoot tape from his arms. The next student was who tried to hit on me and his power was a laser that he could shoot out of his navel. Next was Mashirao whose tail could give him enhanced speed and agility. After him was Kyoka whose quirk seemed to have be ear bud plugs she could use to project sound. After she I learned Ochako could use her quirk to adjust gravity of anything she touches. Then I got to see a body named Shota with hair red on one side and white on the other with burn scar over the eye of the red side and his power seemed to be both fire and ice. Seeing Shota, I felt a strange attraction to him I couldn't tell about yet. But after him the next boy had a strange face and was very quiet. The next student I met was Toru and from her I could only see a floating uniform. The next boy I was Fumikage and he had a bird head. Next was large boy that seemed to have a strength quirk. After him was another boy that was very short and his quirk as bouncy balls he could detach from his head and the last student was Momo who had a mature body and seemed to be able to create thing from her body.

But after I tried and did only above the normal average from a quirkless person it came to my tests until it came to the ball throw. When I tried a full power throw, the ball went as far as normal and with that I knew my teacher was the eraser head with the power to negate quirks. I knew the man worked outside the media and was a one-time enemy of golden fox. He then said to me "you aren't ready to be a hero. Show me you have some level of control and breaking your arm will just make you somebody needing to bee saved." He then wrapped me in his scarf. He then said "You get one last throw to show me control." At the same time, I felt my drive to find a way to succeed fill me as the teacher looked into my eyes and said "Midoriya, What color are your eyes supposed to be and why do you have two extra pupils in each?" I replied "Green and I don't know why." He then grumbled as I walked off and I heard him mutter "just like golden fox."

I then thought about control and figured instead of charging my whole arm, I could simply give up the use of my index finger. After I broke, I felt my fingering bones set in place. Right after that Katsuki tried to attack me only for him to be caught by our teacher's starves. But at the same time, I felt my eyes get hot as I thought calm down and when I did my childhood friend just become calmer. After that, I managed to complete the tasks and by the end, I was dead last but our teacher said "I was lying and nobody will be expelled."

After class, I went to recovery girl and when she took a look at my finger she said "this time your healing beat me girl." But after that I talked to Iida as he asked "How is your finger?" But I replied "I heal fast, it seems so fast my body beat recovery girl to the healing." He said to me "Wow with a destructive offensive quirk a healing one is a good pair." I then asked my new friend "Are my irises red or have extra pupils?" He replied "they are green with only one iris in each." Then when we were leaving, I met Ochako as she called me Deku by mistake.

The next day, I started the regular academic classes and went through lunch. I wanted to have ramen but All Might's special diet pretty much restricted that without extra meat. Then after lunch All Might burst into the classroom loudly and announced our last class would be rescue training. But before that we got our uniforms and into our first super hero outfits. I knew I had to try to keep my seals covered why putting on my full bodysuit. But the issue with my first uniform was the fact it really wasn't designed to help my quirk. I noticed most of the other students had uniforms that helped their quirks.

But after those I realized my suit was just pretty much normal cloths with Kevlar lining to prevent excessive damage. But I also remembered a call with All Might saying "the suit could be updated as needed if I put in the paperwork for it. most trainee heroes don't fully understand their quirks and might need their uniform updates to fully compensate." I replied "Good because I am not completely sure of my parents' genetics and will need it adjusted." But before I could explain anymore, I hung up the phone cause my adopted mother came in the room. but the major issue with the suit was my mother adapted it from my notebook without asking so it kind of looked more like a rabbit suit than All Might's hair than I wanted.

All might then announce the training for today would be indoor battle training and we would do two on two indoor battles over a bomb. We then choose teams and opponents via drawing lots and I was teamed up with Ochako and we were going first against Katsuki and Iida.

 **Chapter end**

 **Also, I am happy that Izuku will be in jump force even if I knew he would be after asta made in it. the other news is my hero academia will be getting season 4 next fall. The gap is due to the anime and the manga so close to build up time between and I am almost sure we could even get the spin off series as an anime before season 5 comes and after season 4**

 **The next chapter will cover the battles and the fights will more or less be the same but with the twist of Izuku's extra powers. she does have Sharingan but hasn't fully learned how to use it yet but it could come into play**

 **For next update will be**

 **week of 12/23/18 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 12/30/18** **Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 1/6/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 1/13/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 1/20/19 Fate treads x hearts**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fox daughter academia chapter 4 – trail by battle**

 **This chapter will cover the other half of 6- the end of the arc with episode 9**

 **It will also include Izuku's talks of each character's fighting style**

 **In this Izuku is much better at fighting so will have an easier time against Bakugo**

 **Izuku pov**

Katsuki and Iida waited in the building while Ochako and I prepared outside the building and talked about the battle to come. I planned my role was to keep my former lover and rival off my classmate while she went for the fake bomb. I knew I couldn't really use my quirk but I also knew besides explosions Katsuki has the physical strength of a normal person. I also knew Katsuki's fighting style and his attack preference to a letter and how to counter it. after a sneak attack from Bakugo, I was able to just a throw to send him to the ground. that also gave and say to him "You can't defeat me with the same moves I know how you fight and how to counter you and some enough you explosions will be useless against me as well." before Ochako ran off she said to me "That speak was cool but your mask is shredded."

Katsuki did the exact thing I wanted him to do and kept fighting me over guarding the bomb. I also knew how to keep him distracted and I knew how to dodge his attacks. I also knew his overconfidence and rage were both weaknesses as well. I also knew from our last test; my childhood friend was good at clearing long distances quick. So, I had to hide a form a plan.

Then after hiding for a little bit, Ochako called me over her the communicator and said "I found Iida and he found me on the fifth floor." But at the same time a very angry Katsuki found me and showed off the trick of grenade gloves, they stored explosive sweet he could store and fire explosive sweet out of them. Then before the blast could hit me, I what seemed like a red field cover my body. The blast then hit me but the field just yet me made it so only the force knocked me back. I then was woken up dazed by the voice of All Might asking me "Are you okay Midoriya my girl?" I replied "I think I have another quirk that stopped most of the blast doing real damage." He replied "amazing you seem to have a few inborn quirks I never expected."

After that explosion, I heard All Might say over the intercom "Bakugo you are forbidden from using that attack inside again. if you try it again your team will fail." After that Bakugo used an explosion to attack me from behind. Then he hit me with rapid combo attacks. I then ran way after that barrage and tried to activate my eyes. I then charged at Katsuki while charging my arm to damage the part of the building above me and give my teammate the chance to get the bomb. My former boyfriend asked "Was that your plan in the first place?" I replied "because my attack quirk damages my body, I had to win another way." I then heard over my radio from the brown-haired girl "Your plan worked, I got the bomb." I then heard the voice of All Might say "hero team wins" as a very pissed on Katsuki stared with a rage filled face as I said to him "I didn't beat you, your own rage beat you for me." He then looked at me and said "your eyes look funny." But before I could answer that question, the adrenalin ran out of my body and I passed out.

I was a few minutes later, that I woke up to see the next match between the team of the invisible girl and tailed boy vs the multiarmed boy and Shoto Todoroki. I learned from All Might that Shoto got in via recommendation, aka his dad has lots of money and is a big-time hero. But during the match he showed skill to defeat both his barefoot opponents by freezing the building. I didn't really get to see the other fights but I was shocked the pure power Shoto had. I didn't because I had to go to the nurse's office after that fight, I nearly had to go earlier but my pleading let me see one last fight before passing out again.

When I woke up again, I heard All Might talking to recovery girl about his quirk and about the fact he should quit being a hero. I also heard him mentioning something about the safety of mankind being in the hands of the using of my quirk. Then I heard a voice I never heard saying "The reunion of the sage's eyes and body will become a great savior of the world." But I wasn't sure who that voice was or if it was a dream or hallucination or I really had voices in my head.

After that I had seemed to pass out again only to be woke up by recovery girl saying "That healing power of yours is amazing, I wouldn't be surprised if after a good night sleep your arm is as good as new. But let me take of the cast to be sure tomorrow." When I left the office, the other students congratulated me on my win. But when I asked, they said "Katsuki left early." I then ran to catch Katsuki and said to him "I didn't use my quirk till the last moment because I was given it by another person and when I get full control of it and my other quirks, I will defeat you." But with his pride shattered by his loss to me and the display of power Shoto showed off, I could tell with his shattered pride he didn't believe me as he declared "No matter what I will defeat you and all of your weak quirks."

After I finished talking, All Might came out and tried to help my former friend but it seemed the explosive boy didn't want speeches and just said "I will one day be more famous than you ever will be." I was just hoping that anger and pride didn't get the better of Kat-chan one day. But even the most pride wouldn't prepare us for what would happen to the class in the next few days.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be at least the first part of the villain invasion arc**

 **With new content I want to add to build up the world of this story I might have some of the early battles but not the main fights in the first part**

 **And there may be pov shifts as well**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 1/6/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 1/13/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 1/20/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 1/27/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/3/19 Fate treads x hearts**


	6. Chapter 5

**Fox daughter academia chapter 5 – training with baddies**

 **This chapter will cover the final arc of season 1 episode 9-13 and also build a little bit on the Izuku x Todoroki relationship. [they won't formally start dating until after the sport festival arc]**

 **The first part of this will cover new stuff I am writing for world building**

 **The avengers will be mentioned but not even do anything in this story**

 **Izuku pov**

On the way to school, a bunch of reporters were trying to mob all the students including me. It finally took Mr. Aizawa and the security system to scare the reporters off. Then when we got into class, our barely shaved teacher told us about the results and said to me "Midoriya, you need to stop damaging your body with your quirk and if truly can't control the damage you need to speed up the healing side of your powers. even minutes lost healing is a minute you can't save people or keep villains off people that can't defend themselves."

After that Aizawa had us pick a class rep. It started with a vote while our teacher napped. I ended up winning the election by getting three votes with Momo being my second with two votes. Then after that Aizawa went into lecture about quirks he started with "All quirks can be divided into four types. First is type A and these are spawned directly from the child of light seven generations ago. Then before those came type B and C both came long before type A but mostly hide in the shadows before the child of light spread the quirk throughout the world, type B and C users will also fail the toe test. For type B quirks the user has them dormant in their body till at least puberty really getting going then said person will gain a power about then. Then for type C quirk similar to type B trigger later in life but in the case of type C it needs a special chemical to enter their body and after that chemical hits their body said person will enter a cocoon then emerge later with a quirk. Then finally the final type is D, this type is gained from outside influences, I would say many of the heroes that recently emerged in America could be part of this type the strongest of these is Bruce Banner somebody that an atomic weapon gave strength that could even pass All Might but is pretty much an uncontrollable fugitive." Then our teacher seemed to gesture his power was useless against everybody else than type A.

After he finished talking, I asked our tired looking teacher "Can people have more than one type of quirk?" Mr. Aizawa replied "From what understand, it isn't uncommon and as long as they are type B and C mixes are possible. But I don't know all the answers. Dr MacTaggert is the leading researcher on type B and she came up with the study that the trigger for type c is dangerous to most type B's." I knew I was at least a mix of type A,B and maybe even D but I couldn't be sure without asking my birth parents are whoever they planned to send for my advanced training.

After that, we went to lunch where I sat with Tenya and Ochako. During our talk Iida told revealed his family was rich due to owning a large hero agency. Then I said "I am pretty sure I have much more money." With Ochako asking "How could you have more than a major hero agency?" I replied "I get most of the money from an anonymous writer that goes simply by Jiraiya Toad. He or she gave me all the money earned from selling of all the books written in the IchaIcha, Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and Tales of the gutsy Kunoichi series. All those sales pretty much mean I am set for generations of my family. That doesn't even include the projects I have to look over every day after school, I have lots of publishers, movies studios and anime studios trying to sell me on their projects. I might even want to speak with your family about starting a hero agency when I turn twenty." The brown-haired girl then asked me "when is the manga starting and who is publishing it?" I replied "I am not allowed to say the publisher is waiting for to do an event." Tenya then asked "Isn't IchaIcha the book I see with our teacher?" I replied "yes and he is at least a closest pervert."

Before I could get anymore questions, an alarm went off and that caused all the students to rush out in a panic. But then Tenya came up with an idea to ease the panic and reveal the alarm was just the media and after that the police got the media out. Once we returned to class, I switched Tenya over to the class rep. After that was done, Aizawa announced the training for the day would be in rescue off site and Tenya helped us load on the bus. Before loading Ochako asked me "why are you using your PE uniform over your hero uniform?" I replied with "Katsuki shredded that one was I am waiting to get it back from repairs."

While riding the bus, Tsuyu asked me "Isn't your quirk like All Might's?" I replied to her "I also heal and I am not sure what I eyes do yet." The other commented your enhancer quirk is flashy and those special eyes do look cool even if they do nothing." When we arrived, we met the hero 13 and hero went over the fact our training would be rescue in the area. The suited man also told us about the dangers of our quirks. But before the class could start a portal opened up at the fountain and Aizawa revealed the people coming out weren't the people we had to save. Before the villains came out, I remembered hearing Aizawa and 13 mention that All Might was recovering from a rescue he made earlier.

The first person to dash into the battle was Aizawa and he ran into the fray and fought off a large number of villains. But a shadowy member of their group got in front of us students and said "it is a pleasure to meet all you fledgling heroes. I am looking for All Might but it seems he isn't here now. We were hoping this could the perfect place for him to die but maybe if his students are in danger he will come out." Then Katsuki and Eijiro ran into the shadow man. But before they could hit, he triggered his quirk and covered us in shadows.

When the darkness cleared, I was in the water and thought, "this guy has a warping quirk." Then when I tried to swim to the surface a shark villain attacked me only for Tsuyu to kick him away and grab me with her Frog Tongue and with Mineta in her arms swam us to a boat. I then told the pair in front of me "they knew All Might was here but I heard from the other teachers maybe not. But it seems some of the reporters may have given info to these villains to help kill All might," The short boy then said "they can't kill All Might." But I knew if they wore my mentor out further or had another weapon of some kind, they might be able to kill the hero of peace and Tsuyu said about the same statement back to us. I also knew the factors that could turn the tide of battle, my classmates and even what my eyes might be able to do. I was pretty sure Shoto and Katsuki would give the villains the most issues.

While on the ship, the small boy was freaking out while Tsuyu and I planned and discovered the fact the shadow mist villain had no idea of our quirks and that is why he send the frog girl to a watery area. This group didn't expect the heroes in training to have powerful quirks. I then stared at the group in the water as I began to see all kinds of stuff about each villain. I could tell they weren't sure of our powers and I could also tell most of them were just enhancers or water adapted enemies but I noticed the skull faced villain seemed to be able to use water. We then went over out powers and the first thing Tsuyu revealed she pretty much had a power set like serval kind of frogs but most of her powers weren't all that useful in our current situation. Tsuyu then looked into my eyes and said "You have two extra pupils in each eye now. Do you have any idea the powers they give and what other powers you have?" I replied "I just discovered they seem to give me extra information on those villains like their powers and emotional states. After that I have my strength but I will lose use the limb I strengthen until healing kicks in. Then my final power is my super healing, I can restore the damage in my limbs much faster than normal." Then Mineta said "I can pull the balls off my head and they are sticky to all but me."

Before I could come up with a plan, the skull guy made a water hand and damaged the boat and made Mineta have a freak out saying "We are going to die without me even getting to touch a boob." I then got a plan and said to the little pervert "if you help us get out. I will let you feel my breast. I have a plan and I need both of you to help me." I then jumped in the water and charged my middle finger with power and said "Delaware smash" to create a wave in the water as Tsuyu used her jumping and tongue to get us out. then while in the air Mineta throw a bunch of his balls in the water to tie the villains up in the water break. At the same time, I felt my broken fingers heal up.

Once we landed, I said to the purple suited boy "you one grab on one breast five seconds then I grade you." I then bent down for the grab and when he finally grabbed and felt me up Tsuyu counted him down and I said "very weak 40%." He then bowed his head down and said "I normally do good on tests." After swimming back to our first location, the three of us watched as Aizawa took out the villains one by one until the hand covered leader was the only member left. But once the hand man discovered Aizawa's tell and we discovered the mystery man could destroy with a touch. But the teacher got out of the hold and had to mass another mob. Until a large monster like villain attacked and trashed and pinned him to the ground. I just hoping the other students could make it in time to give the needed support. I did know with their quirks they could get the extra help we needed. But with my teacher in danger I knew I would have to join the battle soon. But when the shadow man came, he said something that made them want to leave. But then he came and attacked Tsuyu with the intent to destroy her but thankfully Eraserhead stared at the right moment.

But I was forced to attack. But it seemed the large villain could tank my attack and I learned this large man was designed to take out my mentor as he tried to grab me. But then I heard a voice saying "time to use your mutation. Open your mouth when I say now." I then closed my eyes for a second to see fox like hands changing positions as the voice said "now." and I opened my mouth for liquid to come out and spill over the monster. Then Tsuyu pulled me out of the way before I could see the result. The next thing I knew All Might landed a top the area.

All Might then said Iida told me the problem and I came. The first time he did was rip off the tie and instantly take out a mass of villains and Aizawa and then Tsuyu, Mineta and I out of the monster's grasp. He then asked me "What did you do to that thing?" I replied "I am not sure. But I voice in my head said a mutation I had." Then he said to Tsuyu and Mineta to get Eraserhead to safety as I stayed with All Might and said "that brain monster tanked my smash attack. But I think my vomit damaged it." The hero of peace then told me "I will ask you about that vomit later but I need to stop these people." My mentor then attacks the monster only for it to tank All Might's hits and the hand covered man said "Nomu has shock absorbers." But I saw All Might try to bury the monster shadow man he revealed the name as Kurogiri helped to stop All might and dragged him into a shadow space.

With that I was about to rejoin the fight before Kurogiri could make the last blow but just in time Katsuki and Todoroki stopped the shadow man. Then All Might escaped the grip. It seemed the armored parts were the shadow man's weakness. But Nomu seemed to escape the gate, rejoin the fight and grow back the arm Todoroki froze off and also heal the skin I melted off.

With the fight between All Might and Nomu began again. After that the hand man went into a speech about violence. I knew All Might's time was limited but he would pull something out or I would have to try something. All Might hit the Nomu with so much force he kept Kurogiri out of the battle. I could also tell All Might was going beyond all his limits and before making the final blow he said "this is going beyond plus ultra." Then his punch sent Nomu flying out of the training area. I then heard All Might say "I am getting weaker in my hay day I could have taken him out much easier."

After the smoke cleared, All Might began bluffing to try and scare the villains away. But it didn't work and I had to use my power to use a leg breaking jump and my vision seemed to widen even further. But before I could hit Kurogiri., the shadow man sent the other man's hand between us. At that very minute a red aura formed over my body but before I could do anything else. I gun shot stopped more action. It was other heroes and they unleashed attacks that drove off the villains. Then when as seemed lost the hand man and Kurogiri escaped at the same time declaring "I will kill you all someday."

When my life seemed out of danger the red aura vanished but my legs were still not able to be used for walking. I then said "I couldn't do anything." But my mentor said "both the red aura trick and the vomit helped this battle and helped save me. You are a hero today." The next person that came to try and save me was hardening boy. But before he could see All Might's true face, Cementoss stopped him from glancing and told Kirishima to leave. After that all the pain hit me and I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office and heard All Might say to recovery girl "I am pretty sure I cut my time even shorter." Then I asked him "How long?" To get the reply "About an hour now. So, what is with those other powers you had. I remember a vigilante I worked with having a similar aura but acidic vomit and other strange eyes are new." I replied "I think the eyes are from my birthfather and the aura from my birthmother but the voice in my head made it seem like the vomit was a mutation." Before he could ask more, a detective that was one of All Might's friends asked for more info. But All Might asked injuries for a reveal that everybody was pretty much stable.

I knew that this battle wouldn't be the last and more fight's with the league of villains were to come and I would need to discover the full extent of my powers before that next clash was to come.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter of this will start season 2 I cant say how much of the season I will do**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 1/20/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 1/27/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/3/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 2/10/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/17/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fox daughter academia chapter 6 – family and games begin**

 **this chapter will introduce Kakashi to the story but not to Izuku yet**

 **I will also add a few new things to the story as well**

 **The main content of this chapter will cover a few new things the first two rounds of the games at another 4-episode chapter of 14- first half of 18**

 **There also might be a little more interaction between Izuku and Shoto as well**

 **Kakashi pov**

I had been on this mission since last year and I was still in the first stage of it until at least after very soon. The first part of the mission to be a legal hero and make a decent enough name for myself until after the UA games when I could intern/train her as in the ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu and even teach her how to use the Sharingan if she proved to use it during the games but for now, I had to do hero work and wait for the games before I could start. Normally it is hard for heroes to function solo but due to the massive amounts of money made from the sales of Jiraiya's and Naruto's books I could just use a share of that money. It wasn't part of the main account but a separate account for Izuku's trainers to use. I knew if Izuku needed higher level training including advanced Sharingan I would be pretty much useless. I never learned most of the magekyo jutsu nor could I really show them off if needed.

But recently I was given a letter from Naruto to pass on to her daughter before the UA games and I notice of a dangerous person that caused trouble at UA named Tomura Shigaraki. This man was able to organize a large number of villains and had a quirk that let him destroy matter, but his most dangerous trait was the ability to hide and get weaker villains to his side. This man seemed immature but seemed to believe everything he said. I knew pretty much all the heroes in the area had info on this man and that he could have somebody leading him or guiding him.

 **Izuku pov**

After the invasion, the students were given the day off to rest and do our own personal training but after working out and then showering. I was given a big surprise from my adopted mother and it was a hard envelop that held a letter and pictures with writing on the envelop saying "please read letter first." When opened the letter it said

"hello Izuku

This is your birth mother writing to you and I had to give you up because the world I came from was way too dangerous for me personally to raise a child. Then by the time I could raise you. I learned you have a major destiny in the world I left you in. If you need to know my daughter, I am not from the world you live in now or at least a part of the same world, we really aren't sure how they are connected just there are ways to link our two worlds. I also gave you a gift last time we met in the form of a fox spirit I left inside your body. It will mostly protect and heal you as well as teach you how to use some of the ninja abilities your can use. I am not allowed to tell you yet but someday you will be able to learn your destiny yourself. Enclose are pictures of the rest of your family. You have one younger full sister age nine named Sarada Uchiha and a half brother and her twin Boruto Uzumaki and finally another half-sister age six Haimawari Uzumaki. I have separate pictures of each and a family picture. We all hope you do well in the UA game and will watch on Tv.

Love your mother

Naruto Uzumaki, the golden fox"

I then pulled out the pictures to see

The first was a large family photo of with a blond woman between with three whisker-like marks on each cheek and a black-haired man and purple haired man. Then under those three children: a girl with girl that had to be Haimawari due to age alone that had the same hair as the man on the right of my mother and the same whisker marks as my mother. Then a boy with the same blond hair as my mother but spikey and the same whisker marks on his cheeks and that had to be Boruto. Then finally a girl the same age as Boruto but had the same black hair as the man on the left and glasses. Then I looked through the other pictures to see a larger picture of the dark-haired man that on the back your father Sasuke Uchiha. I also noticed he had long hair with banes covering his right eye but his left seemed like a more advanced version of my red eyes.

The next day when we went back to school, we all talked until a very bandaged Mr. Aizawa came to class for lessons. He said pretty soon the UA sports festival will start. I then wondered as Momo asked about the danger of having said festival but due it was being done with more security to show the invasion didn't do as much damage use people thought.

When asked the about why they were doing the sport festival it was for use to show off the hero agencies. After that we talked in class about how we wanted to stand out. The most fired up student was Ochako. But when I asked why she wanted to be a hero the girl said "I want to be a hero to support my family."

Then after that, All Might called me to have lunch as talk in his office. When we did talk the first thing I revealed was "my current time limit is now less than an hour." I then revealed to him "my mother sent me a letter and revealed she was the golden fox." She didn't say why she stopped being a vigilant but it seems I have some big destiny ahead of me." All Might then said "on that fact it was your mother going into a berserker state that gave me those big claw makes on my chest. I then said "her letter didn't say much but soon enough I would get another teacher to train me like my mother was." My mentor then said to me "with my time as All Might running out. you will need to take up my role as hero of peace pretty soon. During this you will need to show the world what you can do."

That statement and the knowledge my family could be watching me made me even more nervous. I had to show the world I could be that new symbol of peace." I knew the sports festival was a number of events leading up to a finals one on one event but the events change each year. Then while we were waiting, a boy with purple hair said "the sports festival can have students change course. It seems the fighting of villains gave our class that extra level of hate and attention and Katsuki's boosting didn't help that fact either.

Then for the next two week we did the regular academic classes and then the rest of our time was spent training in the city area. But a few days after a got the first letter, I got second letter from my birth mother but this time it was full of a few exercises to move energy to my legs for a speed boost and how to use a little of the fox spirit inside me more effectively. To use the fox's power, I mostly needed to meditate. When did finally meditate and connect to what was called my inner world the fox said to me "For now all I can do for you is healing and protection of your life, but I can teach you about that new trick I helped you use. It is called lava release, but Corrosion style could be a better way to describe it due to the fact lava is only a fraction of the fluids you can spit out and you seem to have access to all of them." I then asked "which stuff can I spit out?" the fox then said "molten rock, acid mud, quicklime, rubber, Volcanic ash and melting flames. Then later on with more advanced training you can do more with it but I can't teach you that kind of stuff in the time we have." Then in after a few days of training and the help of the fox, we could shoot the lava but I the fox could teach me how to do nature manipulation on my own, it could just switch the fluids out for me. The fox even said "you will need teachers to do each way to change and use the fluids on your own."

Then the day of the games began starting with my mother promising to record the events due to her being booked with meeting on character designs, I told her to use the photo of my mother as base for the lead character. Then when class 1a got into the area Katsuki was picked to give a speech and he just said "I am going to defeat all of you."

After that, our hero advisor for our class, Midnight spun a roulette for the first event and it came up with obstacle race. Then for the first obstacle of the test was getting through the tight gap that was between the stadium and the track. The first person to breakthrough the rest was Shoto, who used ice to freeze the rest of us. But to counter I use acidic mud on the spots on wanted to walk on. Then Mina said to me "So, you can use acid as well." I replied with "acid is on of the safest things I can use right now. my high end is lava." Then went we got to the next stage of the race with giant robots in the way I spat some on one." It turned out they used a few of the giant robots but Shoto froze them off balance to throw us off. But I used more acid to stop a few. Then when the rest of the bot circled us, I froze and began a new plan.

The two that lead the way were Kirishima and Tetsutetsu using their very similar quirks, Kirishima could become extra hard while Tetsutetsu could turn into steel I wasn't really sure the strengths or weakness of either quirk since I never really met either boy. But really the person that pushed through was Katsuki and a few of the others used their quirks to force through. I most dodged and used a discarded robot piece to help me fight the other robots. After we cleared that phase came a pillar field and the first to cross was a support class girl, who used machines she built to clear the area and help others like myself through. For the next phase was a minefield and Shoto and Katsuki took an early lead with many of the others taking the lead. But I then got the idea to use a bunch of gathered mines, the piece of metal and the fox aura to launch myself past Katsuki and Shoto. Then at the last minute I used the metal sheet to land in the right place to set off the last mines and give myself a final lead. I then used all the training I did to win.

The first people to cheer me on about my win were Ochako and Tenya. Then I found out only the top Forty-two advanced to the next round. Then Midnight spun the roulette again and the result was a cavalry battle over headbands with my headband worth ten million points, thus placing a huge target on my head.

It turned out for the event I had to gather a team to try of three others and get enough headbands in time to get my team through to the next round. The first person to join me was Ochako, then I tried Tenya but he joined Shoto's team so I had to find others and one of them was a support girl named Mei Hatsune, the girl teamed with me due to my first-place status and my very strange eyes. She asked me about them with "Can you see out of the extra pupils?" I replied "yes and I can see this energy that lets me predict movement." She replied "Wow that will be even flashier." The girl seemed to have several machines she built to enhance use in combat. Then the final person I recruited was the bird headed shadow user Fumikage.

One thing I overheard before the battle started was the fact Shoto doesn't really want to use his fire side in combat and know his father and the rumors, it could be why but people guessed mental illness or abuse. Then when the timer started a class b student with no lips named Juzo Honenuki turned the ground into mud and forced me to use the jet pack Mei gave. We also had to use Fumikage's shadow for high level defense. Our next attacker was Souji and Mineta who seemed like two-man team with the small boy hiding under many arms with Tsuyu also in the barrier. Then our next attacker was Katsuki who I had to reply on the dark shadow to ward off. It was soon after that Katsuki had his headband stolen and one of the class 1b members sent him into a rage.

But when my team thought with Katsuki turning on class 1b made us clear Shoto stood in my way. It turned out before out attack Mineta lost his headband but not just him but many other people came after us. To our good luck another member of Shoto's team Denki used a large shock to take out most of the field while he used an ice attack. After that attack I remembered that Fumikage's shadow needed darkness to hold its shape. The lightning attacks were a big weakness to our team. It didn't take long for me to figure an angle to keep away until Tenya used up his leg power to get our headband at the cost of the use of his legs. I then used All for one in my arm in a last-ditch effort to get a headband but it took my whole team's last-ditch effort to get the last headband but it seemed like I missed till Fumikage got the one last headband kept use in the game.

It turned out the teams that advanced were team Todoroki, team Bakugo, Team Shinso and my team all going to the final round. The fox then said to me "your arm was close to breaking fully but you controlled the power enough to only give you a little muscle damage and microfractures and I can heal that during lunch break. I need you to eat lots of calcium rich food."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover at least the final part of the finals tournament and there will be a few major changes I don't want to get into now. you just have to wait two weeks to see that.**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 2/3/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 2/10/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/17/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 2/24/19** **Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/3/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	8. Chapter 7

**Fox daughter academia chapter 7 – battles begin**

 **This chapter will cover the first part of the final rounds 19-23**

 **The first portion of this chapter will take place in konoha**

 **I will say this story takes place before the main story of the boruto anime begins**

 **About 3 years before Boruto, Haimawari, and Sarada will show up in this chapter but be nine for boruto and Sarada and six for Haimawari**

 **I will also get deeper into the relationship between Izuku and Shoto**

 **Naruto pov – Konoha between rounds**

 **While I was watching the matches, I was very impressed with my daughter and how her growth as a leader was. I would have to see her test results to see how she stacked up against Shikamaru and would get Kakashi to give me those sooner or later. The biggest shock so far was is the fact she could use lava release and more than one type of fluid. When I told mine and Sasuke's children I would bring them over to see an older sister they barely knew they had and let alone seen compete they were very excited. During the break I called the former Mizukage,** Mei Terumi and she said "Save me the footage and I can tell you more. But for now, it seems your daughter has use of a few kinds of lava release and might need a few teachers including the current holder of the four tails or the four tails itself to help her with everything. The legends **say that it created lava style itself and its current users learned ways to shape it." I wasn't sure what to do with those facts but I knew she would keep Kakashi busy very soon.**

 **Izuku pov**

 **After the game, Shoto brought me to the entrance area to talk. I first was thinking he might like me as much as I like him but he just stared coldly at me. Then he said "Your true power forced me to break my promise to myself and use my fire side in combat. It made me wonder, are you All Might's secret love child." I replied "I can't be sure myself since I was adopted." He then said "My father is the number two hero Endeavor and if you are connected to the number one hero All Might I have another reason to defeat you." I just stared at the white- and red-haired boy in front of me and I stared as he said "my father never being able to defeat All Might came up with a different way to win." I asked "What do you mean?" he said "My father used quirk marriage to buy my mother and force her into producing children until I came along. I won't be his tool ever. Being forced to have so many children messed up my mother and forced her give me this scar out of disgust."**

 **Before he left, I said "Your father can't buy me that way and I will free you from him." But by that time, I Shoto had already left and said "I will defeat you using only my right side." I then said to him "I got hear with my friends help and I even like you as a boy likes a girl." With that he walked away as delivery man gave me bento and said "a strange man sent me to give this to you. He had jet black hair and sun glasses over his eyes but he wanted me to give this to you." I then ate the bento and waited for the time to be up and wondered if the man that paid for my meal could have been my birth father.**

 **When I got back to the stadium, it turned out at the cafeteria,** Denki and Mineta convinced a few of the girls to dress as cheerleaders but I missed the notice and pervy looks from the boy due to eating outside. It made me wonder if my father heard the plan and sent the bento so I could escape putting on the outfit. It turned out the finals always base been one on one matches but it changed each year.

But it turned out before drawing the lots for matches two people on the same as Hitoshi Shinso dropped out right away due to not being able to remember the match. The replacements picked ended up being Ibara the vine haired girl and the steel boy Tetsutetsu. The matches then were as followed Me vs. Hitoshi Shinso, Shoto vs. Hanta, Ibara vs. Denki, Tenya vs. Mei, Mina vs. Yuya , Fumikage vs. Momo, Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu, and Katsuki vs. Ochaco .

Before the matches could begin, the remaining students did side games and the being getting ready to fight just did their own kinds of prep. I mostly waiting stressed out but before my first match I met All Might in his skinny form as he said "Do you best and if you can't fully used All for one use what else you have." Before the fight I vaguely remembered my classmate saying don't reply to my opponent but he mentioned my classmate to make me respond and the next thing I knew I was frozen in place. Until I heard my opponent failed the test due to not having a combat quirk and found out his quirk was brainwashing. Shinso then ordered me to walk out of the ring and nearly did it until I woke up in my inner world to see eight shadowy people with the nine tailed fox behind them. But before I could exit the ring, I snapped out with my finger broken as the fox within me said "I was about free you from the control but the other guys broke you out. If you want, I can help you get a little revenge on that boy." I then said mentally "As long as it doesn't defeat him do want you want." I then turned out and stared as I felt my eyes heat up a little and then looked at the boy now filled with fright as a wet spot showed up on his pants and went down his leg.

The boy then snapped out of his own stupor and tried to attack but due to my much better physical conditioning I was able to win the battle due to ring out. After Shinso came to, I had to ask him "Why do you want to be a hero?" the answer I got was "I can't help wanting to be a hero. Then I thought about his power and how villainess it was. Then I heard all the praise he got and it rose his spirits. The next goal thing Shinso did was to try and catch me again in mind control but the fox flushed it out right away and I said "don't even think about that again unless you want to add another mess in your pants or worse. I haven't even begun to dig into my powers."

After the fight, I met with All Might in the nurse's office and explained to him "I know inside in mind scape there is a nine tailed fox spirit and it gives me the powers of the cloak and right now lets me harness my eyes and various kinds of melting spit. It even said when I get a proper trainer, I will be able to control my eyes and spit myself. But it didn't get me out of the mind control. I think the past users of all for one broke me out of the control." My mentor then said "I saw that before and I think it is the collected memory of all the past users but I can't be sure for now."

After I finished talking with All Might recovery girl checked my hand and said "your healing is pretty amazing and you beat my kiss all over again." She then dismissed me and I met Tenya and Ochako in the stands and we watched Shoto defeat my tape armed classmate with easy. I would say he even went a little overboard with his ice. Then he got rid of the ice and seemed to say sorry for going overboard. If I had to guess it had to be his father triggering the boy and with that, I knew I would have to get him away from his father.

The next fight was between Denki and the vine haired Ibara and the fight ended nearly as fast as the last one with the vines being able to shield her and ground the electricity. The fourth match was Tenya vs Mei and the support girl gave Tenya gadgets. The match was pretty much Mei showing off all the machines she built and after showing off enough embarrassing Tenya the girl dropped out of the fight. The next fight was Mina vs Yuga and Mina showed off her much better agility and the weakness of the navel laser to get in close for the win.

For the sixth match was between Momo and Fumikage and the speedy attacks of the shadow knocked the creation girl out of the ring before she could even react. Then for the seventh match is was Eijiro and Tetsutetsu but how close their powers were made it hard each could get made damage impossible. Before the match ended, I went to see Ochako in the waiting room and tried to offer her help but she turned me down. When I returned to check on the fight it ended in a draw to be decided later as an arm-wrestling match. But their match would as soon as they both woke up and after the next match. That match was going to be Katsuki vs. Ochako and I wasn't sure my new friend could defeat my former lover.

I knew what Ochako needed to do and that was to get in close enough for to touch but I also knew Katsuki has fast reflexes and powerful area of effect attacks. But the biggest thing I noticed was the brown-haired girl's determination and even with a girl Bakugo was still going all out. For how he is attacking the crowd began to turn on the explosion boy. That was until Mr. Aizawa gave a speech about how the ferocity of Katsuki's attacks just showed how strong and dangerous Ochako could be. But after that Ochako showed off how she turned all the broken parts of the ring into a rain of stones. But Katsuki was able to stone the stones and my friend before she could attack and by the time, she had another chance the girl has used up all her stamina. I was sure Katsuki at least would learn the name of the girl that came very close to winning and might even like her in the way I used to love him.

When I met the explosion boy again in the waiting room, he asked me "Did you tell Uraraka that way to fight like that?" But I replied "She came up with that plan on her own and with a little more conditioning she would have defeated you and if we battle again, I will win." After a little bit, I met her again in the waiting room and she said "I had recovery girl only heal the major injuries to save me stamina but the fight told me the areas I need to work on." I then replied "Katsuki's major weakness is his anger if you could have used that against him you might have won." But before I could say anymore president Mic announced the arm-wrestling match of Eijiro and Tetsutetsu begin and it showed that Eijiro could hold out much longer that the iron boy and won to advance. From that Tetsutetsu at the battle's end it seemed his hardness was based on the amount of iron in his food that controlled how long he could last.

Then before I was about to head to the ring, I met Shoto's father, Endeavor and he compared me to All Might and I said to the fox inside me "prepare a small ball of quicklime I need to see how it works on fire quirks." As I walked away the man tried to provoke me so I let a fake sneeze of quicklime on the fire on his back and said "Sorry that happens when I am nervous." As I thought the fluid did put out the flame as he looked down and said "That is pretty interesting girl, now show my son how strong you can be.

As I got into the ring, I told the fox spirit in my inner world "Stay out of this until he uses fire then we can try to see how the various fluids work." It seemed to acknowledge me with a grunt. I could just tell he was just as worried by my spit as my strength so I started at present mic saying begin by using normal spit. The split haired boy then backed up and tried an ice attack for me to blow it back with a smash and broke my middle finger in the process as I felt the pain of it resetting. After his second attack, I discovered Shoto was using an ice shield to prevent me from blowing him away. I knew the best plan for winning was to force him to overuse his quirk before my fingers regenerated. But after a large barrage of ice attacks my right hand was mostly used up.

Then he went for a massive ice strike that forced me to use up my entire left arm free myself from his ice. But after looking at the boy, I could tell he was reaching the limits of using his ice and discovered he was coming close to being nearly as worse shape as myself. While shaking he said to me "thank you for showing my father I don't need to use fire." He then prepared to use a finishing move but had I still had my fully healed index finger to rebreak to stop his attack. I then said "You forgot my bone breaking strength is offset by my healing and your ice side is offset by your fire but your refusal to use fire is turning the odds back to my side. If you want to win you need to use your fire to defeat me."

He then tried to charge at me but at the same time I was limiting my strength to punch him as he iced over my arm. That hit hurt my already broken fingers but didn't hurt the rest of my arm and my punch nearly sent my opponent out of the ring. I could tell after that was hit his ice was much easier to dodge. I kept dodging each ice attack and when he tried another ice barrage, I used up my right thumb to fight back and ran to him using my head. I then said "If you really want to defeat me you need to use your fire before the ice takes you out for me." But as his body began to freeze up, I could see the pain in his eyes and could tell his father must have trained him to the point of abuse.

That gave me the chance to hit him was another punch as I felt the mental scares come off the boy and I began to wonder if the fox was letting me feel his trauma. He then let out all that pain in the form of fire as the fox helped me react and counter it a huge wave of quicklime. I then said "now that you are going All out it is my turn." I then spat out around him acidic mud. Then I unleashed a huge blast of lava to counter the ice but that exploded blowing us both out of the ring and leaving a large piece of ice in Shoto's side and my leg broken.

Present mic then said "that was amazing double ring out and neither would be ready for another fight." I then heard the voice of the fox say "this would have been more fun if it wasn't for that pesky ring.

 **Chapter end**

 **Yeah both are out and that will change most of the next fights to for the next chapter which will finish this arc with a few new twists and more relationship building for the main couple of this story start dating and also setting up more training for Izuku that just the stain arc will have but more of that later**

 **For next updates and were to find me on social media**

 **week of 2/17/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 2/24/19** **Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/3/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 3/10/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of Fate treads x hearts**

 **after fate treads x hearts is done I will get back to fullmetal order**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fox daughter academia chapter 8 learning about each other and end of games**

 **This chapter will close out the games arc in a different way than in canon**

 **This will also start Shoto and Izuku dating but they won't go on a date for a while**

 **This chapter will also cover 24-26[near the middle point]**

 **Naruto pov**

 **After the match was over, I gathered my peers and asked them "So how would you evaluate Izuku if this were a chunin exam." Shikamaru started "she was good strategy but is way too reckless. But if she learned how to control the super strength and get full on ninja training the girl will be even more of a monster than Madara." The others pretty much mirrored his sentiments then Kakashi called in and said "I am working on a training menu for her, but I might need more help. I know nothing of nature transformations or lava release." I replied "I contacted the former Mizukage, but she isn't completely sure she can teach Izuku everything. We might even need to find the four tails or its current vessel to do everything. I am sending the videos to Mei now."**

 **Izuku pov**

After the fight, Shoto and I were taken to the nurse's office waiting for recovery girl to arrive. The first person I met was Shoto's father, Endeavor, again and he said to me "I never expected fire retardant spit from you, but I met somebody like you once, but you seem on a different level, like a diamond waiting to be polished." He then looked at Shoto and said "I am very proud of you for using your fire side, but you will need much more training to overcome a girl like that. She seems like a perfect bride for you. In time I will train you to be much stronger but that will be later." I then said to him "Don't think you can buy me for a quirk marriage I have more money than many other people in japan. You know Uzumaki publishing, I get all the profits for myself."

Before the man could even reply, Recovery girl came in and kicked the man out of the room saying, "I Can't have your fire while I prep these two for surgery." She then gave Shoto her stamina draining kiss as I watched him pass out the woman said "Now you can come in." She then brought in the shrunken All Might as she went over my injuries and said, "even with a healing factor like yours you will still need surgery to make sure everything sets right." Then she said to my mentor "You pushed that girl too hard with expectations." After that, Ochako and Tenya came in the room and the glasses said, "your fight made the other delay the matches." But they were rushed out of the room for my surgery as I said to All Might "I am sorry my training hasn't gone far enough. The fox inside me says to be even stronger I need to master chakra on my own." He then had a look in shock and said "Silver toad mentioned that word when around golden fox. I don't know what it means completely but the old man said it could have something to do with the nature of quirks." He then looked at me and said, "You helped Shoto get over his doubts and push him further as a hero."

It didn't take very long for recovery girl to pull out the bone shards in my arms and get them in okay shape, but the woman refused to heal major self-inflicted injuries of mine again. But by that time the next fights had begun. The first of those being Tenya vs Ibara and the booster leg boy won by pushing the girl out before she could even react. Then the next battle was between Fumikage and Mina and the bird boy showed his shadow was able to resist the acid and push the pink girl out of the ring.

After I was out of the office, I said "I might not be your best successor but with enough training and maybe even somebody who can teach you chakra right you could go beyond my levels. The last holder of this quirk pushed me to become the number one hero so you can even reach higher. All for one enhances everything you have you just need to master it." After I recovered, it wasn't long that so did Shoto and I heard his father saying, "you need to win over that girl so way or another a super powered couple could rise in the ranks even faster and her company could help even more. I will help you take her on a date soon."

Before he could say more, I left to see Katsuki get pushed back by Eijiro, but my former lover used several explosions to push the hardening boy out of the ring, but he didn't make it out of the fight without a scratch. Then the next battle was going to be the winner of Shoto and mine's fight but instead he got a bye and a phone call that sent him on the edge. He just said, "The hero killer got my brother." After the call, a recovered Shoto came to me and asked with his face so bright red I could barely tell the scare from the rest of his face, "Can I take you on a date when we have free time?" I just replied with my face just as red "Okay but, your dad won't get to set anything, but your outfit and I will pay."

The next fight before the finals was Katsuki again and his time he battled Fumikage and Katsuki overcame the shadow user with his explosions alone and that set the final match in action. I then asked Shoto "Can you tell me about this hero killer?" The fire-ice user then said "so far not much is really known about him yet just he or she uses a bladed weapon and has killed or ended the careers of many heroes."

When the fight between Tenya and Katsuki began, I could tell the jet leg was distracted and the fight ended up pretty much with my old friend getting an easy win. Then when it came to the awards ceremony Tenya left and Katsuki had to be tired up due to feeling his victory hollow. But before leaving Tenya told me "I need to leave early to see how my brother is." I then replied with "I know the hero killer uses a blade weapon but that is all most people know. When the awards were given out All Might presented the awards and gave the hugs and metal to Katsuki and Fumikage. But with the explosive boy he just had to attach the medal to the tied down boy. I didn't get to see. Then went it came to the other awards, the first years we sent back to the classrooms and Mr. Aizawa told us "You have the next two days off to recover while the pro-heroes put in forms for your internships.

After class was done, Tenya called me back and said, "my brother is alive, but the hero killer severed his spinal cord leaving his paralyzed from the waist down." The next day I met Shoto and he asked me to come to the hospital his mother was at. I walked his him to the room but sadly Shoto's mother was unresponsive and I said, "I will start to have some lawyers work on getting her out." The fox in my mind said to me "When your Sharingan evolves to the stage you might be able to get into her mind and help heal it." With that I asked the fox as Shoto walked me back home "So how will my eyes evolve in power and what are the stages." The fox then said "the first stage is little by little and it is the awakening is tomoe by tomoe until all three show up with that you will be able to access the full power of the first evolution, after that a huge emotional stimulus will trigger your sharigan to evolve to the next stage Mangekyo and with that your vision will become ever wider and you will gain even more abilities, then after that stage you would normally need to transplant the eyes of a sibling but yours will most likely evolve with a second emotional stimuli and finally if you hit a state close to death your eyes could evolve to Rinnegan and after training your body enough you could become close to a god."

After I was home, I had a hard time eating with my broken arm while my adopted mother worried about how damaging my quirk was. Then on the day before I went back to school, I heard a knock on the door and my adopted mother opened it and said, "you are going to want to meet this person." When I got up to see who it was, I clearly could tell the man was my father. He then said "I can teach you some things but first I need to know. Do you know some chakra control.?" I replied "Yes, are you going to teach me how to use my sharigan?" he replied "Sadly, we don't have the time to teach you full usage, but I can teach you how to activate it. It took me about a month of training to gain mastery. I need you to let the chakra flow to your eyes so I can check your development." I then did as he said and got the reply "Your eyes are developing pretty fast. When you reach the next level, I will train you myself." He then made a portal and left the house through it. After the man left my mother had me look over character designs.

Before class started, everyone was talking about all the extra attention they had gained from the sports festival. Until Mr. Aizawa came in and announced we would get to pick our code names and showed us all the offers for we got for hero drafts. The top scorers were Shoto, Katsuki and Tenya with me only getting no offers. The person that came in to help with our code names was Midnight, since Mr. Aizawa admitted to not even picking his own code name.

The first to go up was Yuga reveals his name first. He chooses "I cannot stop twinkling" and then Midnight helped him shorten it to Can't Stop Twinkling. Then the next person to come up was Mina and she tried to the name alien queen only to be rejected. Then the next to come up from Tsuyu and she choose to the name Froppy to instant approval. After her was Eijiro and he picked the name Red Riot after a hero with a similar quirk to his named Crimson riot. During that time, I began to think of a name my own code names I wanted when I was young but thought until I came closer to the level of All Might I couldn't pick a name close to his.

The next person that chose a name was Denki and he came up with the name jamming-way with the help of Kyoka. Then Kyoko came up with her own code name as Earphone Jack. After her was Mezo and he picked Tenacole. Next was Hanta and he chose Cellophane. Then came Mashiro and he picked Tailman. After him came Rikido who picked his name as sugerman. Then Mina picked a new code name as Pinky. While Midnight gave Denki Chargebolt. The Toru was picked Invisible girl. After her Momo picked Creati. Then Shoto only choose his first name but I then said out loud "why don't you go with Freezer burn?" The split hair boy agreed and said, "I will take that for now." Next was Fumikage and he picked Tsukuyomi. Then came Mineta and he choose grape juice. After that was Koji and he choose Anima. After him it was Katsuki's turn and he tried to choose King explosion murder only to be rejected.

Then right before it was my turn Ochako picked her name as Uravity. The last three were Katsuki, Tenya and me. I then watched as Tenya tried to write his brother's code name, but he just picked his real name for now. I then came to pick my code name and said, "Until I grow to the level of my heroes for now, I will be Deku."

After choosing our name Aizawa handed lists of the hero agencies and I tried to pick one until all day. Then after class was done, All Might brought me to the teachers office and there he and Aizawa waited my mentor said "Two offers came in during class. One being my teacher Gran Torino." Then Aizawa said "The other is a newer hero I have worked with named Nokage. Both want to work with you." I then asked my homeroom teacher "Who is Nokage? I haven't heard of him." The tired man replied "He is a newer hero that lived in northern japan and worked as law enforcement there. At least that is the most I could get from him." They then gave me the addresses for both men and let me choose for myself. I decided to go with All Might's offer and save the other person if anything went wrong.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will begin the strain arc formally and I have an extra chapter planned for the stain arc. But next Shirou has to use his new powers to stop Ryuko**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 3/10/19** **Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 3/17/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/24/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 3/31/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 4/7/19 Fate treads x hearts final chapter**

 **after fate treads x hearts is done, I will get back to fullmetal order**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	10. Chapter 9

**Fox daughter academia chapter 9 training and the swordsman**

 **this arc will cover the first part of the stain arc with new aftermath chapter later**

 **also, I will start with a Naruto character pov**

 **this chapter will cover episodes 27-30 [at least part]**

 **Izuku pov**

 **When I asked my mentor about this Gran Torino person, he replied "the man was my homeroom teacher and he does know about** One For All." When I asked, "How does he know that?" I got the reply "the man knew user of the quirk before me and might know the ins and outs better than even I do." Then All Might handed me the man's address and my teacher said, "just let Kakashi know you won't be coming he even told me he might have extra training for you." After that I ran to Gran Torino's house and called the other person that requested me on the way.

 **Kakashi pov**

When I finally got the call back from Izuku she said, "Sorry I but my mentor wanted me to learn from his teacher." I just replied "No problem. If either the internship goes bad or you have extra free time, I have stuff to teach you as well. Let's just say I am pretty good at using chakra and I know a thing or two about your eyes. I know much more than that old fox inside you." With that I hung up on the girl and sent her the location of my house. I knew even that much would intrigue her enough and I was pretty sure the girl had a good chance of running into this hero killer. I just wondered if that would light her fire like Zabuza did for her mother, but we have to see.

 **Izuku pov**

After I got the house of the hero and opened the unlocked door, I discovered an old man dead on the floor, and it seemed like he was surrounded by blood. But before I could get closer, he got up and said, "fooled you." For a little bit the man just acted like an old man and even called me Toshinori and I had to ask, "Is that All Might's real name?" the answer I was given was "I will answer your question after you prove how far you progressed with one for all." The man then showed me his quirk of high speed jumping and said "you were way too reckless at the sports festival. My student must have not trained you very well. Now change into your costume and show me what you can do?" I did as he said and worried to much about showing off a smash attack the man hit me from behind a few times in a row. I then began to think of his patterns and how to attack the man stopped me and said "You are still adjusting to the quirk and you are just lucky your healing offsets that. Are you just a type one or is there more to your quirk? I answered with besides the quirk All Might gave me; my eyes and acid spit are type two, and the healing is type four." He then said "well I can't help much with either of those, but I can teach you more about one for all. Just clean up while I get us food. Just remember your admiration for All might is one of the things holding you back."

While I was cleaning, I thought about why All Might was holding me back and after thinking I figured out the quirk was an extension of my body and how I might be able to use it without breaking my body.

It was right after the old man returned home, that he fell asleep. Then on the way home, tried a little bit of my power for a lower power set of jumps and kept up with it all night. Then in the morning I returned to the man's house to learn All Might was able to use the quirk all at once and I never learned much about his how Nana learned to master it as well. I know Toshinori tried to be a hero on physical strength alone first so that could be his key. But before I could ask who Nana was, a packaged arrived and he had me cook a bunch of food. But in cooking the food I figured out that I needed to spread the power of one for all spread throughout my entire body.

After I figured out how to circulate the power of one for all, the old man said, "you have three minutes to try and catch me but no using your melting fluids." I then tried to use the new ability called one for all full cowling to catch the man with very little luck. It seemed my eyes were able to follow the man but even if my eyes were able to follow after every trick, I tried nothing worked until I used the couch and nearly hit the man. After that he said, "I saw how your eyes changed and were able to track me, but you still need to make both connect. I would say that is your current weakness both don't line but. I have never seen eyes like that but in time you can do it. You already made very good progress." The next thing the old man wanted me to do was to get more food to replace the plate I ruined.

Then after I got back and we ate, we trained again until the old man said, "time to go out and fight real villains." We then took a taxi the train station and from there headed to Shinjuku. But with the speed of the train we wouldn't get to Shinjuku till dark. But on the way there was an explosion and then a different kind of nomu crash through our cabin. Then Gran Torino smashed the monster out of the train and before I was about to go help the old man, I saw another huge explosion and headed toward it. With all the nomu on the loose, I could only assume the hand covered villain Shigaraki was on the lose again.

While I ran toward the fire, I began to think about the creature that looked like the villain called Nomu and then I put it together. Nomu wasn't its name but a title for a bio-monster and not its name. I then ran to try and figure out what the source of that fire using my full cowling speed. While I was running, I was nearly hit by a bus and saw two more of the nomu creatures this time one had wings and the other was pure muscle and no eyes. The heroes I saw next were member of the same agency of Tenya's brother and I even heard the man mention my classmate. through that I figured he was going after the hero killer himself. The fox inside me then said "I think I can feel this hero killer. But I can't be sure, I feel three huge sources of hatred. One could be that man we faced at the park, but the others seem to be unleashing toward each other. If I must guess one is your friends and the others is this hero killer." I then asked the fox internally "which way?" It just said, "To the right." As I ran, the beast gave me directions until it said, "that malice is turning to killer intent and it is around the next corner." I then sped up and unleashed a high-speed punch to the villain's face.

When I stopped Tenya asked "How did you find me?" I replied "I read the details of the other attacks. But what I didn't tell was the fox within could feel his emotions. Then when I checked on Tenya and native both seemed to be paralyzed. I then thought this hero killer's power could be activated by cutting. After looking at the man's eyes and waiting for his attack, I sent my location to the others for help and just hoped somebody else could come in time. I then knew I needed to hold this man off until help came as my classmate warned me during a counter attack, "don't get cut." Then the fox said to me "he injected his chakra and entuned to your system to by licking your blood. I will flush it out soon." Right as the fox did that, as blast of fire protected me and when I looked up it was Shoto and he said, "it took me time to figure your message out I came as your friend and your boyfriend." I then said as I recovered "don't let him cut you." Lucky for my new boyfriend, he was able to use elemental shields to keep the hero killer off him. After Shoto tried a few ice attacks that didn't work, I recovered went in for up close attacks. I took a few more cuts for the fox to heal my injuries and flush out the chakra. At the same time both of us where give Tenya the encouragement to get up and help us.

It was right when the sword villain was about to remove my boyfriend's arm, Tenya got up dashed to stop the blade. After Tenya got up, I could tell the villain was getting more desperate and having a hard time with the barrage of fire and ice. Then with the villain pinned to the wall, both Tenya and I hit the masked man with a punch and kick combo to bring him down or we thought until the man recovered. But then with a fire attack from Shoto, a kick from Tenya and hitting the ice wall Shoto used to catch Tenya and I left the man down for the count.

After the villain was down, we disarmed him and tied him up. Then native had to carry me while the fox healed my leg and the first person to meet us was Gran Torino and an army of heroes. As soon as we got out of the ally, a flying Nomu grabbed me but then I had a shocking savior in the hero killer bringing the nomu down and killing it. The villain then got up and filled the area with his killer intent and said, "I will kill all you hypocrites except for All Might." But then he passed out standing up.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will go into aftermath and cover Izuku getting to meet Kakashi but before that we will meet then mysterious Ritsuko and learn of her connection to our heroes**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 3/24/19 Fate treads x hearts**

 **week of 3/31/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 4/7/19 Fate treads x hearts final chapter**

 **week of 4/14/19 fullmetal order [ will finish America then go back on break]**

 **week of 4/21/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **don't worry after the final chapter fate treads x hearts will be back with a brand new journey for Shirou , Ryuko and the gang**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	11. Chapter 10

**Fox daughter academia chapter 10 aftermath and new teacher**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 31-33 with extra content. In the original story izuku spent longer healing and was taken out of the back half of the arc but in my version the fox helps her heal much faster. So, she will get an extra teacher in Kakashi and he will start her on ninja training. I also plan to divide the final arc of season 2 into 2 chapters with extra lemony goodness in the back half chapter**

 **Kakashi pov**

 **After the hero killer was defeated, Aizawa called me and said "Izuku did well in this battle but I don't think she was using her full protentional." I then asked him "Is this her first test against a real villain?" he replied "No, but most of those were small fries and couldn't be considered as strong as Stain. But I would say the close quarters help her back." I then said, "Her father reported "her sharigan eyes have fully developed." Beyond what I saw at the games, has she shown any more?"**

 **The teacher then said "So, her eyes have a special name. what all can they do?" I then replied "In the first stage, she should be able to break down what quirks do, read lips and pencil movements and mimic battle moves that don't needs quirks to use. That is the first major ability of the eyes. For the second one, she should be able to cast hallucinations and control minds to a level. I can't say she will able to reach the same level of that boy that nearly made her wake out of the ring, but she could at least make people give up information." Aizawa then asked me "Do her eyes also heal or let her break out of mental abilities or let her spit acid?" I replied "For the healing that is due to a being, that was implanted insider her, it is a spirit fox that provides healing. Could be helping her with ninjas abilities and could've helped her break out. As for the lava spit that could be a random mutation or a recessive trait." He then asked me "So, how would what about the next stage of her eyes and how would she reach said stage?" I replied "to reach that stage she would have to reach an emotional high like the death of somebody important to her but something else along the lines could do it as well. Then normally to reach the third stage she would need the eyes of a close family member implanted her in own eyes, but many are speculating she would need a second emotional gut punch to evolve them again. Then finally for the final stage she would need to reach a point close to her death. If she hits the second stage, she will be able to manipulate time perception and create flames only she can put out. The third stage only comes with even greater perception and if she hits and masters the final stage, Izuku will be close to the level of a god. If never had a chance to see what she could fully do but it destroyed a village." The man seemed to gasp in shock for a little bit and before hanging up said "I will try hope she doesn't need to reach that god like level but if she does, I will keep her down the right path."**

 **Izuku pov**

 **After the battle. Shoto, Iida and I went to the Hosu general hospital to recover, and after a night's sleep I had fully healed. Then after we talked about the fight, Gran Torino came into the room to check on us and said to me "You are an idiot, but you do heal super-fast. You three have a visitor." It wasn't much longer that a hound dog faced name that introduced himself as the chief of police came in and said normally, we would be punished but since there were only a few witnesses and I didn't use my fire power, the story could be spun that the pro-heroes defeated Stain in our places.**

 **Before I checked out, I heard got back to all my friends that replied to my text, but I knew I had to keep the fact I defeated Stain on the down low. After talking to friends and before leaving, I talked with Iida and he said, "I wish I had your healing factor cause with it, I wouldn't need surgery to be fixed." Then after that, my new boyfriend started to blame himself for both mine and Iida's hand injuries. But It was the next day when I was heading to Kakashi's place that I read about the fallout of stain. It seemed Stain could start to inspire more villains to join the side of the man I fought every recently. After I found some videos, it turned out Stain used to be a vigilante hero and was inspired by golden fox and All Might, but something caused him to attack heroes recently.**

 **When I finally arrived at the address, I noticed a very large building and pushed a button on the door to hear the response of "open the door and go down the hall. I will be waiting for you." After I did and looked around the building till, I made it to the hall, I noticed the walls were bare and just waiting to be filled. Then I opened to see a man with spiky gray hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose and he had a scar over one eye and winkles around his eyes. The man then said "my name is Kakashi Hatake and I helped train both your parents. I kind of wished I kept a bigger watch of them but that would have prevented your birth." I then asked the man "what is this place and why does it need to be so big. Also, Are you and my mother and the silver toad really from Hokkaido?" He replied to "I bought this place using the training account your mother set up. It has been covering my entry into hero society long enough to become your trainer, when you outgrow what I can teach or I need to get more teachers, for you I will use it to pay them. This building is also for your training and when you become a pro-hero you can use it as your own agency or whatever you want. Then for your second question, no I we aren't from a hero not really kept track of, we are from another world or another dimension or a pocket dimension I am not sure of the details. I know your mother discovered this place after fighting your father and she trained as a vigilante in this world for three years. My guess is your next question is, why was I chosen to train you and the reason for that is I am retired, and I had the same eyes as you for a good part of my life. I can pretty much train you as a ninja expect in the use of lava release and Mangekyo Sharingan."**

 **The man then told me about my parents, grandparents and uncle and then my siblings. He told me Sarada and Boruto were twins but had to be separated in the womb due to a strange trait Uzumaki have with twins and how Sarada doesn't even know she is Boruto's twin or even my mother's daughter. It also turned out even the two were twins they had different fathers Boruto was Hinata's son and Sarada was Sasuke's daughter. I also turn out my father, Sasuke really spends time in the same village as my mother and sibling and mostly crosses between what Kakashi refers to the hidden continent and this area for reasons he couldn't tell me right now.**

 **After talking, we began training for the next few days in the ninja basics. I learned how to create shadow clones and how to appear as someone else. He also taught me how to walk on walls and water and he taught me a little how to my sharigan but not much to really on it. Then before he teach me anymore ninja skills our time was and my teacher said to me "I will see you again when you have extra time and will even try and get into your training camp to offer more help."**

 **Before I left, I asked, "about how much time do you think it would take to get me to the level my father was when he left you." He replied "I would say a month at least. We barely got into your physical training and didn't even touch elemental jutsu and for advanced use of lava release your mother is gathering some users and she hopes to get somebody to teach you by summer. The other thing that is being worked on is a new suit." I then asked, "what do you mean?" he replied, "something better, something that will be harder to explode or freeze or burn off you. Well I will get back to you when school gets out."**

 **After my training, I texted my classmates to see how their internships went. I found out Katsuki had to have his hair done and walk around with Best Jeanist, but I translated that as the pro hero was trying to calm down my hothead childhood friend. Next Ochako told me, she trained in more basic martial arts than I did. Then I found out from Momo, she had her hair done and dealt with fans. The next person I learned of was Kirishima and he did cleanup at a park. Then I heard from Tsuyu and how she got to have an aquatic adventure of her own.**

 **It wasn't long after that, we returned to UA and I heard my other classmate's stories at the same time keeping our secret victory over Stain between Shoto Iida and I. After talking a bit, my mentor had us to a group rescue race to try and find All Might before the others.**

 **I went first and used what I learned from Gran Torino and Kakashi to nearly win the race, but I messed up gripping with my feet and slipped before I landed, and face planted. That taught more of how I need to still improve. Then while the other girls and I were changing, Mineta tried to peep only to get his eyed poked by Kyoka's plug. The pervert commented on all of the girl except the very underdeveloped earplug girl.**

 **After school was done, I met with my mentor in his Toshinori form as he first explained, that Stain couldn't take my quirk but there is a man that could take it like he gave it. The man that gave it was called All for one. That man can take any of the quirks of his type but not the other types. I am not even sure if he met the other types. My mentor then said "this man came from the first generation of quirks. All for one tried to start a revolution of quirk users. But the first user of the quirk we hold was All for one's quirkless younger brother. That man was given a power and merged it with his own power to form one for all." I then asked, "isn't All for One long dead?" But the reply I got was "No one of the early powers he stole was immortality. So, the fight his brother one for all passed on the power until it reached me and I defeated All for one once but it seems the evil master mind returned and is leading the league of villains."**

 **Chapter end**

 **i didnt choose to go into more of the info dump i wanted to do because time**

 **this story will mostly not do info dumping but i might tweek the origin of all for one a bit**

 **the next chapter will begin the first part of the exam arc and some fights will be the same while others are different**

 **but next week I will close out the first part of Shirou and Ryuko's story and prepare them for their next story**

 **week of 4/7/19 Fate treads x hearts final chapter**

 **week of 4/14/19 fullmetal order America part 1**

 **week of 4/21/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 4/28/19 fullmetal order America part 2**

 **week of 5/5/19 Fox daughter academia**

week of 5/12/19 shirou muyo hearts

 **don't worry after the final chapter fate treads x hearts will be back with a brand new journey for Shirou , Ryuko and the gang**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	12. Chapter 11

**Fox daughter academia chapter 11** **end of term exams**

 **this chapter will cover the first part of the end of terms 34-36 and there may be a few changes. This will be a shorter chapter, and most be izuku pov**

 **I will be doing the filler episode before I do the movie story for chapter 13**

 **Kakashi pov**

After the internship was done, I got a call from Naruto asking "So, how much progress did you make on my daughter?" I replied "I would say I got her to at least the level of a genin straight out of the academy maybe to the point you were at during your chunin exam. I am thankful she had academy chakra exercises, or I would have made less progress. In a positive light she made good progress." The current Hokage then asked, "so are you planning to get that time soon." I replied to her "I am expecting to get her again mid-summer and should have at least a month. Do you have some of the other lava style masters coming to help?" she replied "I managed to convince the current Tsuchikage to train her for a week and the Mizukage for the whole month as well as some rubber style ninja to come as well. If you can help get her up to speed with the sharigan and teach her some fire and earth jutsu she should be up to a higher level."

 **Izuku pov**

As soon as we returned to class, Mr. Aizawa announced the end of term exams and those that didn't pass both would need to go to summer school. After that, all the other students talked about their weaknesses and the stronger students agreed to help the others. I was wishing to have one on one study with Shoto, but he agreed to help the weaker students with Momo was of course I had to as well. Then during lunch, one of the class 1b students didn't like we got the exam attention from meeting the hero killer. At the same time, we discussed what the practical exam could be just robots. Then we got back to class. Katsuki went on a tirade about being the best.

I spent one day during the group study but ended up not being needed, so I spent time the next few days going over lessons are well as basic hand seals and chakra control, Kakashi said doing that much would help when we hit the advanced stuff later. Then after a week of studying and working out and figuring out commands to use with the fox inside me. Then after three days of written tests we met the principal who said "this year's test will be not be against robots but teams of two fighting pro-heroes and we had to handcuff the teacher or have one member of our team escape the battlefield. Before the exam started, Aizawa pointed out sometimes we should run instead of fight and get hurt. Then to give the students a fair chance, the heroes would have weights restricting their movement and stamina. It also turned out the maker of the weights was my one-time team mate Mei. I then waited in the command room with Ochako.

We then watched the first battle of Eijiro and Rikido versus Cementoss. But the battle was Cementoss due to the time limits of the two strengthening quirks vs the limitless concrete. Then the battle ended due to the two not knowing when to run. Then the next battle was Fumikage and Tsuyu against Ectoplasm and right away the teacher rushed them with clones. The two battled clones one by one and defeated them all until then man made a giant clone and trapped the two. After that the shadow user attacked with his shadow. Then Tsuyu but the cuff in the shadow and let it fall apart to cuff his leg and pass.

The next was Tenya and Mashiro vs Power Loader and my friend used engine legs to rocket close to the gate and then launch the tailed boy who then used it to get to the gate. After that came the fourth match, Momo and Shoto vs Mr. Aizawa, I knew the two had major disadvantage and the first part of their match was the two running around until Shoto ran into the teacher and got caught. Then when the teacher got to Momo she seemed to have lost her nerve and just ran scared. Then she ran into Shoto and revealed the dolls were full of flash bombs. Then she freed my boyfriend he used the new weakness our teacher gained distance. Then when the area cleared she used a copy of the his scarf made of special material to tie the man up and pass the exam.

The next match was Yuga and Ochako vs Thirteen and my friend and the laser boy were just trying to avoid being sucked up. Then Yuga said something that made my friend yet go and used a martial art grab to pin him and with Yuga's help catch him to pass the test. After the fight, Tsuyu said "it seems like Yuga made her let go." Then I said "that was a good move, but she could use even more training to truly be a powerhouse. I would say lucha libre might work for her." The next battle was Principal Nezu against Denki and Mina while we were watching recovery girl revealed the principal was an animal with as quirk. He was using a crane to close all the escape routes and seal them off and they lost due to time.

Then the next match was Present Mic vs Kyoka and Koji and the two had to defeat his sound attacks. They need to use Koji's animal control for the win and to the rock head boy overcame his fear and used an army of bugs to stop escape past the teacher with Kyoka in his arms. The next fight was the multi arm and invisible girl vs snipe, the fight ended fast when the girl took off her shoes and cuffed him. Then came the fight before mine Hanta and Minoru vs Midnight. The grape boy seemed like he was both mad and scared. But he overcame the sleeping power by taping down and helping his teammate get out with him.

With that I then headed to the battlefield to meet a very pissed off Katsuki while remember the commands I gave the fox to release power to help battle my mentor. After figuring my mother was able to defeat All Might in his prime using her fox power maybe I could do the same.

 **Chapter end**

 **For the next chapter I will use the filler episode at the start of season 3 to end off the chapter but I will also use a lemon scene as well and lots of other new content. Then after that I will be doing a chapter for the movie**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 4/21/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

 **week of 4/28/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 5/5/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 5/12/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 5/19/19 Fox daughter academia special movie chapter**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**

 **tumblr**


	13. Chapter 12

**Fox daughter academia chapter 12 rage, fear and passion**

 **this chapter will cover episodes 37-39 with serval new stuff and a lemon scene between izuku and Shoto and it will also have the fight of izuku and Katsuki vs all might and a few other new things**

 **the next chapter wont start season 3 but be based on the movie**

 **Izuku pov**

It started with the two of us being closed in the arena and then we walked through the cityscape as I tried to talk to my former lover and current rival. Katsuki wanted to defeat All Might in a fight but I knew the only chance we would have was to use the power of the fox within me and I wasn't sure if what would be enough. I knew my mother put those claws on my mentor but there is no real record of the fight. When I tried to convince the boy to run, he wanted to fight. Katsuki wanted to prove himself better than All Might, our talk soon turned into a yelling match but then my mentor used that as a chance to blow us away with a shock wave punch.

Then while I ran, my rival tried to battle the number one hero head on but only got slammed to the ground. Then when All Might came for me, I said, "fox cloak, level one engage!" With that a red aura covered me but blew knocked me back with a tinge of fear. Then he made another attack this time using a fence or building barrier to pin me until I said, "fox we need more power level two engage." My aura then changed from what looked like just a one tailed fox to a two tailed fox and broke me free but not before Katsuki got a knee to his mid-section. I then went for the attack right as my mentor was about to attack my former lover again. But I was able to get us to cover but Katsuki told me to drop him. With that my anger began to boil more as I said "you need to listen to me. This kind of fight isn't about wining or losing it about survival." Then he punched a wall near my face to make a point a tried to attack All Might again. I knew I had to attack but I tried to use Katsuki's grenade arm but when that didn't work, I said "fox I need more power to defeat him. Give me all the power you can but only if he tried to make another attack." But the fox said to me "you need to control your emotions if I do. You are already near an edge I might not be able to stop you."

I then tried to run to the entrance, but All Might came at the two of us with high speed attack. But right as he hit the fox's power flowed through me as a felt three then a fourth tail show up. But as I did my vision began to go red. After that All Might came to my path but as he did my vision went black. Then the next thing I saw was the blond woman from the photo and she was talking to me. She said "hello Izuku, I am your mother Naruto and if you are seeing this you tried to use too much of the fox's power before you were ready. I would have liked to tell you in person but at the rate you are growing I might have to teach you myself soon enough. The power of the nine-tailed fox and more so your nine-tailed fox is powered by your emotions. I put part of my spirit in this seal because I something just told me, like me you would bottle up your emotions. Not gaining your own special power at early age would eat at you and similar abuse I suffered could eat at you as well. But when the time is right the perfect person will help you master those emotions bye honey."

The next thing I knew I was in the nurse's office with Shoto sitting next to the bed. I then asked him "what happened to me, did my team win?" he replied "yes you won but I never knew you had such an insane power, none of the class expected that. Once you grew the fourth tail, All Might froze up but then you fell out of that the red aura and Bakugo got your body out. After that, Bakugo, Iida and I took turn waiting for you to wake up. When It came to my turn a strange black-haired man that said he was your father came in and talked to me." I then asked, "How did you know he was my dad?" but "Shoto replied with "he showed off how his right eye could change just like yours could. But then he explained why you passed out. It was you had a seal to keep you from using that much of the fox spirit's power. It was to keep you from doing something in fox form you would regret. He explained your mother nearly did the same thing until a similar seal your mother had stopped her." After he finished, I asked "did my father tell you anything else?" Shoto replied "I promised not to say." I replied "with then I will get what he said out of you during our date. Remember Saturday at 11am dress however and don't be late." I then kissed his check to see his face go as red as the hot side of his hair.

The next day before class, the people that failed were crying about the possible results. But when Aizawa talked about the results, everybody was going to the training camp in the wood due to everybody passing the written exams. The teachers lied about not holding back since they did give outs if we were willing to take them. But the cost of failure was going to be extra hard training. Then after class when I reminded Shoto about the date he said, "we are going to stop to see my mother soon." I replied, "I can call my lawyer to look over her files for you."

The biggest issue with tomorrow with the class wanted it to be a group shopping trip, so we would have to break off at some point at be back before three. But as soon as I left Shoto to use the bathroom and came out, a strange man asked me for an autograph. But then he said, "I am happy to see you again." I then knew the man was Shigaraki and he grabbed me as I felt the fox chakra begin to expand slowly. I held back the fox chakra when the man said he wanted to talk. While the man prattled on about his ideals and how he could kill me and maybe up to thirty people before a pro hero came to catch him. But what the insane man didn't know was about the nine-tailed fox and the fact it had to protect me and might even go berserk. The man tried to compare himself to me and Stain, but I knew Stain for all his murderous intent had a set of morals and this man was just insane and wanted to cause chaos. When I said the man was all wrong, he was about to go for the kill but at the same time the fox began to act up and Shoto arrived on the scene. That made the man leave saying, "don't follow me or there will be trouble." I then asked, "what does your boss want?" But I just got "I don't really know but you might see soon yourself."

After the man left, we had to talk to the police for a little bit and after that Shoto dragged me to the mental facility his mother was at. I was so nervous and afraid while my new boyfriend spent time with his mother, I just wanted to go in and hug him, but my fear stopped me. When he finally came out of the room, I called a taxi to take us to the place I needed him to embrace me at.

I think the police wanted to talk more but I needed to get away, I had the taxi take us to one of properties Kakashi bought in my name, it was a love hotel I could use for sleeping at, changing or sexy times if needed. Today I wanted to at least be held and maybe more I pretty much decided we would figure it out there. When the taxi let us off, Shoto asked me "what is this place?" and I replied with "one of the places I own. I bought it after Katsuki's mom caught us making out. "I then walked in and after I called the manager down, she gave me the key to the room I asked for but not before berating person at the front desk and saying, "she is new sorry miss owner."

When we made it to the room, Shoto asked "so what do we do?" I replied, "for now I just want to hug you." After hugging for what seemed like five minutes, I asked my lover "Do you want to have sex?" he replied "yes, but I never did it." I then replied "Is it okay if I am not a virgin? Well Kind of not a virgin." Shoto then said, "It is okay with me but what do you mean kind of not a virgin?" I replied "I learned about the feeling factor during my second time having sex with Katsuki. But it wasn't till later when I learned it is caused by the same thing that gave me the red aura." He replied "my father gave me a few packs of condoms. When I told him, I had a date he handed me a few." I then replied "If I had to guess your mother wasn't his first lover and a few tried to pin babies on him. Does he know it was me?" Shoto just shook his head no and I said, "good keep him out of things as long as you can."

I then stripped off the reveal my new lingerie and said "behold this is the anniversary lingerie of all costs me a lot to get and make me feel stronger to have on. It even has the same color as All Might's suit. It is one of a kind." Shoto just stared blankly at me before laughing hard and said, "you are a dork and I like that part about you." He made ice under my feet and used it to push me to the bed, which I fell right unto. Shoto then slid to me and land on top of me. Then he said, "I don't want to mess up your fancy lingerie so I will get it off." Taking it off he noticed my seals and asked, "are those meant to hold the fox in?" I then replied, "some are others have different things, I then pointed to the seal as my panties came off and said, "this one is to prevent pregnancy." After I was naked Shoto asked "since you have more experience what I do now?"

I replied, "you need to help me get moist first."

Lemon start - -

I said, "you need to lick or just stick your finger in my hole." I then pointed my finger at my pussy. He then stuck my finger in as I got moist fast. Then I said, "do you know how to put the condom on?" He nodded and said "I will help then and before you ask how I know. I read over enough porn books to learn that much." I then ripped the condom open with my teeth and used my mouth to slide it over his dick already hard dick. Then said, "put it inside me now or at least get it close enough I can guild you." He then got on top of me and slid his dick inside me. My words then came between grunts as I said "we both move. You push in and out and move in synch." He then did as I said and after about a few minutes, we both came at the same time.

-Lemon end

After we were finished Shoto asked "Can we make the feeling last much longer?" I replied "I think we can but we both need practice and we can make it much more romantic and feel even better. We are both inexperienced and the books said it can be much better and more intense."

Before we had another chance to try, I checked my phone to see a message from All Might saying "the main detective needs to talk with you more about Shigaraki. Come to the police station as soon as you can." I then told Shoto "we both need to hurry and get showers or at least I do."

After our showers were done, Shoto and I took turns meeting with Detective Tsukauchi about Shigaraki. I told the detective "the man felt like a mass of hate and chaos. It seems he just want to see the world burn but might be driven by another person." The man did help calm me even more and didn't ask where Shoto and I were. After the meeting was over, I met with All Might who said to me "I am so glad you are okay." But I said "Shigaraki nearly unleashed his quirk on me but if he did that man would have died. If you remember my red aura, that was about to be let loose on my attacker." He then saw Shoto come out and asked, "where you two on a date?" Shoto was frozen red faced and I said with my fate having to be that same color "yes, we were." I then asked my mentor "did you ever having issues having people." He replied, "I used all my power to save everyone I could each and every one of my scars is a sign of that."

After the interview was over, I met was my adopted mother and she worried but I had to tell her "the heroes on the outside protect me and a gift from my birth parent shields me from the inside out." After that I went home for all the emotions and drain of the day to hit me as soon as I hit the bed and well to sleep.

The next day, we all went back to school and soon found out our summer vacation was only a weeklong and we couldn't leave far from school due to rules. But it wasn't long that Denki and Mineta had me get permission from Aizawa to use the pool for endurance training. But when those two showed up for training they were disappointed to see all the girls but me in very modest swimsuits and all the other boys also at the pool. But at the pool, we had several swimming contests using our quirks to get down to one last race between Shoto, Katsuki and I but before we had the chance, he called time up. The lack chance to try made me wish I full use of my eyes to change his mind.

After that we had a week off school before summer camp, but it was the next day that All Might called me and asked, "Do you want to join me for a special event?" I couldn't help but say yes and was told meet me at the airport at seven am tomorrow.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will cover my version of the movie content**

 **I will make many changes and also introduce some of the marvel heroes**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 5/12/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 5/19/19 Fox daughter academia special movie chapter**

 **week of 5/26/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 6/2/19 Fox daughter academia [beginning of season 3 content]**

 **week of 6/9/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event begins**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=100009165531919**


	14. Chapter 13

**Fox daughter academia chapter 13 justice on hero island**

 **This chapter will cover the movie and it must be now due to taking place between season 2 and season 3. I can't be sure if that is between episode 0 of season 3 or 1 of season 3 or between 39 and 39.5 or 39.5 and 40. But for this story I am going for between 39.5 and 40**

 **I will get into Izuku being girly in this as well and delve into the lemon last chapter without having a lemon in this one. I may have some Naruto characters show up but no spoilers yet**

 **Also this story takes place in a parallel world to the marvel universe of one of my other stories but that is another twist I don't want to reveal.**

 **Expect another shorter chapter**

 **Izuku pov**

The day before my trip with All Might, I watched an old video of his exploits in Los Angeles California. I saw him help some American heroes stop villains. I knew since then heroes had declined in the united starts with just as many dangerous vigilantes. I heard recent stories of a billionaire that was either quirkless or had a quirk like Mei. But they girl always talked about hoping she might get hired by that man. Another I heard about was a small town getting destroyed and a government agency taking over the damage. Then I heard about part of New York and two strange rage monsters. I even heard about strange tales of earlier days of quirks around the world as well. But most of these stories were hard to say. The rumor was researchers would be at this expo. On the plane to the expo, my mentor got a look at me and said "So you are growing your hair out. It looks good just don't let it get grabbed." I replied "After the second part of my internship my other teacher said I was good enough to wear my hair long and not worry. I just need to train my senses and be prepared to cut it off at any given moment." He replied, "sounds like good advice, did he teach somebody with long hair in Hokkaido or something." I replied without thinking "he had a few friends and students with long hair." All might then asked me one more question before the island was in site "Did he teach you how to turn into the monster fox?" I replied "no, that came from my birth mother I think."

The expo was on a floating city for research called I-island, when I asked All Might about the island, he said "it was almost a prison, but research teams outbid the prison board." Before landing, All Might bulked up and said 'this will be very tiring since I will need to stay in this form for more of the expo. After he changed, I went into the bathroom to put on my hero outfit and got ready for the expo. Once we landed and walked around a little bit, we saw a girl on a pogo stick bounce to us. She referred to All Might as uncle might and was caught, when she leapt in his arms. After listening to them talk for a bit, I learned she was the person that invited All Might and was seventeen. At first, I thought she was the old friend All Might mentioned but then he mentioned Dave and I was relieved that could be the old friend as the girl mentioned he was in his lab. It wasn't long into their talk, All Might introduced me to the girl whose name was Melisa Shields, the daughter of his old friend and gadget builder David shields.

When I mentioned I was in the hero course she knew I was All Might's student. The girl then took a closer look at me and asked, "why did your eyes go from green to red and are those commas following me?" I replied, "That is one of my quirks, this one is a type two from old family in Hokkaido called the sharigan." The then looked at me confused and said "quirks as in more than one. What do your eyes do and what others do you have?" I replied, "my eyes expand my vision and can project illusions so far but in time they can do more or so my family says, I also have a healing and cloak type four quirk and enhancer type one." She then tried to figure out more but them my mentor said, "we need to go and meet her dad."

It wasn't long that the girl brought us to her father and in the lab was short girl, who was we came in berated him saying "Since this gave Carol all kind of crazy cosmic powers and made people vanish. I can't let you use the cube on your friend." When I listened to the woman, she seemed to talk like somebody much older and in a German sounding accent. As she walked out of the room. But not before saying to me "Your eyes say you have a strange destiny little girl." I then asked, "who was that strange girl to Melissa?" only to get "that is Edilene Erich and she isn't a girl just somebody with an immortality quirk. All most people know is she is one of the oldest people on the island." Then a strange orange cat left the room with her as my mentor shouted out his call. She then popped back in and said, "David tell your friend to be quiet." When I met the man, I knew he was All Might's suit and tech guy and one-time partner.

It wasn't long after that, we were kicked out of the room, for what I guessed was for All Might to power down. We then wondered the expo and looked at the various hero tech until I ran into some of my classmates, Ochako, Momo and Kyoko and then introduced them to Melissa and had to her not to reveal I came with All Might. When we told the American girl our stories of training, she was amazed but it wasn't long the immortal woman joined us and asked, "Do you girls know anything about gods or powers close to them, how about Inhumans or mutants?" I replied "I read over the legend of the gutsy ninja and how she faced princess Kaguya. Those stories made her seem like a mad goddess. Also aren't mutants known as type two quirk users, but I never heard of Inhumans Ms. Elric." She then replied "not all type two quirks are mutants, some are other worlders or the children of other worlders but the way to check is in the DNA mutants have the x-gene while other worlders don't. Inhumans are what you call type three quirk users, I am one of the researchers and we discovered a mist causes the powers to awake but there aren't nearly enough samples to know how it changes. It then was when our waiter came, I discovered it was Denki and next to him was Mineta and both said they came to the work at the expo as wait staff. Then the next one of my classmates I met was Tenya, who came on his family invite and Momo came due to a similar reason and brought the other girls as part of her invites. The other girls were coming just not early like me.

After that we went to the quirk testing arena and the person showing off was Katsuki. He got a very high score but as soon as he noticed me boy jumped toward me and asked how I got into the expo? I just replied, "same why as Momo, made a huge donation." I then tried the course and almost topped my former lover's time. That pissed off Katsuki and I had to explain to my new friend "He is my ex-boyfriend and if you need to ask that temper was a factor in our breakup." Katsuki wanted another try but before he could Shoto showed up and blew that time away with a glacier attack. I then had to explain to Melisa and the other girls with that we were dating. But not before a pissed off Katsuki tried to start a fight and had to be stopped. Then after that we prepared to go to the ball but I had to ask my new friend "Could you help me with my hair?"

While doing she was helping me fix my hair, I asked my new friend, "How was it to be without a quirk and what would you do if you could gain a quirk?" she replied to me "Ms. Elric told me about people that made their own powers and how she had friends that did that. She even thinks I could be a type three. But she thinks the quirkless are all type threes but need a trigger to wake them up. But people aren't sure about her, most think she is just crazy or not saying everything." I then asked, "why do people think highly of her and why does she have a cat?" Melissa replied "Goose is a cat with a quirk. She has a subspace inside her, and Ms. Elric is doing a lot for the American quirk community that is her claim to fame." Then before I left to meet my friends, my new friend gave me a special glove to help us my quirk better.

After that, I put a long glove on and met the others. All the boys saw my dress and commented on how good I looked and how much it showed off my body. I was lucky my mother picked a more modest dress. Shoto then commented and said, "I like your hair, it looks good." I just replied, "Melissa helped me." Then came Momo and Kyoko came up with Momo showing less skin than normal and Kyoka embarrassed by her fancy dress. Then came Melissa and she became the center of attention. But after she came in an alarm blared and with that, we knew it meant trouble and then a masked man announced he took over the security system. I then decided we should go to the party to try and get All Might's help.

To get there Melissa lead us party and we secretly contacted my mentor using Kyoka. Then he told us the villains are in full control of the tower. After talking to my mentor, we planned how to disable the system. Then I told All Might with the look on my face I would fight. We then climbed floors till we reached the fortieth one and there we found villains and lucky Katsuki and Eijiro met the villains and then Shoto had to stay behind to give us the chance to advance further. As I left, I said, "good luck" and blew a kiss.

Then as the battle went on, we reached an impasse and it required Mineta to open the path. But talks of harem gave him motivation but inside I asked myself "what would having a harem of boys be like?" Once we got up, the path seems clear for a while but by floor one hundred and thirtieth floor and close to the goal the drones went off and Denki had to fry his brain for our first step to advance, when that failed Momo had to use chaff grenades while Mineta used his sticky balls top stop the robots. I then had to use a Smash with the new glove to stop a wave. After getting past that we had to deal with more robots and Iida and other gave us an escape path. As I ran, I saw Ms. Elric and she said, "Let me handle these robots." Then the Orange cat then called Goose came and the blond woman covered herself in Black armor and she said to the cat "Goose help me." I then watched and she punched apart the robots and from the cat came tentacles that drew the robots into its maw.

Once we cleared that room, we got close but Ochako had to Melissa and I while robot was about to attack my friend before it could Katsuki used an explosion to clear the way. Then Katsuki and Shoto used their quirks to help me get close and I had to use a smash to burst into the tower and battle until I made it to the final vault. When we did, I heard David shields saw "Just liked I planned it." After his daughter confronted him David revealed he did this to get back a device he made to enhance quirks." Then black armored woman and her cat came next to me and said "the tesseract energy is strong for humans, Carol nearly lost everything to it, and I lost my friend. We don't know what kind of chaos could come from quirk users exposed to infinity energy." Melissa then asked, "what I am missing why did you hurt those people for it?" He then replied, "I did this for All Might to bring back his quirk." I then thought the man didn't know the truth about my quirk and what was left of it All might."

Then Melissa showed off her wound and said, "the people you hired fought to kill and if Deku and her friends weren't fighting to get up here people could have died." The David's college said, "the villains were supposed to be fake." But the leader came in and said, "We were acting but just pretending to not be criminals." I then tried to fight back only to be trapped by the guard rails. Then he called to the assistant "Sam give it to me." but then rewarded him with a gunshot to the arm. Then before he could make a second shot David protected his friend. Next when Melissa tried to save her dad, she got pistol whipped to the ground.

Seeing all that filled me with enough rage to unleash a fox cloak to burn the metal off me. I then attacked as the villain took David to the roof. Then I told my friend, "turn off the security system now." But the boss had his henchman make walls to try and prevent her escape only for me to jump over and in his way. Then pillars hit me, Ms. Elric smashed them to get me free as the system went to normal. When I made it to the roof, the villain hit me with pillars of metal until the fox healed me. But during that time, he escaped on a helicopter, but I used the pillar to get myself on the it and to David. But the man kicked me off.

The next thing I knew, I heard the voice of All Might say "never lose that smile Deku. Its fine now because I am here." Then we smashed in the copter and came out with David. But then as our victory seemed assured, the villain turned himself into a tower of metal and said in a distorted voice "I heard All Might was getting weak but not this weak." The villain then began to take over the main tower himself using the device as All Might at his limit tried to battle on. But then I had a flash of memory and seemed to be in another world, I looked down to see myself standing in water, and then around to see myself in a sewer, then I looked in front of my face to see my father and he said to me "I used one of jutsu you can learn in the future to put the knowledge how to use this move inside your mind. He then showed me the hand signs and the order to do them. Then he said after doing those signs charge the fire in your fist and release it on hit.

I then said to All Might next to me "I just remembered a new move my father taught me, if you get closer enough, I can beat this guy." He then said "Okay, I will try and hold out that long." The two of us then rush at the towering villain and stop everything he through as I used my free hand to do the signs and get close enough to hit the main pillar and said, "Saint Helen's smash jutsu." I then heard my mentor ask, "why saint Helen's wasn't that a volcano?" I replied "So, that smash attack as is, watch that pillar turn into one." Then lava burst from the tower and destroyed all the metal before vanishing. The villain was then left trapped. All Might then fell out of his powered form and said "that girl is more amazing then thought and she will take over the future for me.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start season 3 and get into the training arc**

 **But before that Shirou will need to deal with Kageto**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 5/26/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 6/2/19 Fox daughter academia [beginning of season 3 content]**

 **week of 6/9/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event begins**

 **week of 6/16/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 6/23/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc part 2**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	15. Chapter 14

**Fox daughter academia chapter 14 – training in the woods**

 **this chapter will cover 40-41 but with lots of my own content**

 **one of the first things is aftermath of the movie this story ties with the mcu at least a alternate version of fullmetal girl mcu [ I have plans for that later in the story]**

 **also, I am having izuku do extra training with a Naruto character**

 **but it won't get into the villain attack this chapter but brewing of it**

 **Izuku pov**

After the battle was done, a bunch of black helicopters came in to help with clean up. I then went to Ms. Elric and asked her "What will happen to David Shields and his assistant?" she replied with "Both the men are coming to work with the group I founded. They committed crimes but they know too much." I then asked, "What is this group you talk of and what will happen to Melisa?" The blond woman said "first call me Ed, everybody calls me that. The group I helped found is Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.h.i.e.l.d. For your friend we will ask her how much she knew about the project then offer her schooling outside S.h.i.e.l.d. with agents in charge of her always or schooling at S.h.i.e.l.d. academy." I then asked, "what is the power source they used in that machine?" she replied "something that used to belong to Odin and was used by the Nazis. But beyond that I can't tell you. But I even told you that much was thanks to an old friend. Ed then ran off and said "we will meet again but I can't say when. My friend didn't tell me that much. But I am expecting great things from you." I then took one last look at her face to tell she had a pained look on her face, and I didn't want to know if it was about me or her.

Then on the way back the mainland, I got a call from Kakashi saying "I managed to find somebody to teach you lava release. Well one part of it at least." I then asked, "what part?" he replied "one this short notice just the rubber side. Sasuke told me he helped you learn your own lava attack or at figure out how to use one. I do have more people coming to help two more teachers to help you learn more types of lava release." I said, "that will work, so you are going to meet me at camp?" he replied, "I got Aizawa to give me special permission, mostly due to the fact it would put less strain on your arms."

It was a few days later, I went back to school again and prepared got ready for camp. Then after an hour-long bus rider, we made it to what seemed like a rest area but at the same area was a car. Then out of it came two women in cat dresses that posed and called them selves the wild wilder pussy cats. Then when the classed asked who they were I said, "they are a four-person rescue team that were experts in mountain rescue." I then was about to mention how long they were around until the blond girl in blue smashed my face with her paw glove and said, "don't mention my age." But as a reaction to attack the fox aura produced a hot shield and she said, "why is my hand burning?" I replied, "after the last fight I was in my fox aura is extra protective." She then said "you better make that work for you in the beast forest then.

It wasn't long before Aizawa and the pussy cats revealed the first stage of camp was to make it from the rest area till the main site in three hours or no lunch. The good news for the test was we could freely use our quirks." After that pixie bob pushed us down with her quirk and we all faced a monster and when Koji tried to control it, I remembered the same woman that pushed us could animate dirt. After fighting the dirt monsters all day, we made it to the base camp during the evening. There I noticed the same boy we met as the last stop and one of the women revealed he was her nephew and when I tried to greet the boy, he flipped my skirt up but I didn't react at all to the boys seeing my panties. Iida then said to me "that boy isn't nice, but the other girls yell out "wow you didn't react at all." But I just said, "if we care about our modesty we could be killed." Aizawa then said, "a little modesty is a good thing but in the height of battle it got many female heroes into trouble."

After that, the class ate dinner and then bath. When I got in the bath all the girls noticed my seals and the first to ask was Ochako with "Are those tattoos or part of your quirk?" but I answered with "they are seals to help control my powers." Then Momo asked "the lava powers or that fox?" I replied "they control the fox, to get its power inside me for healing. Also, to keep me from rampaging. I have another seal for contraception." Then Tsuyu asked "why would you need one of those?" I replied with "my birth mother gave it to me when I was very young. She gave me up since due to getting pregnant at a young age. So, she gave me a seal so I wouldn't need to worry about that." Then Tohru asked "Have you been with a boy?" I replied red faced "yes, two different boys." Then ask bugging me I said "Shoto and Katsuki and I am dating Shoto right now." After Momo bugged me I said "Katsuki is too rough and Shoto is tender. The hot and cold with Shoto feels a little weird but good." I just hope he did hear that part.

Then I was the boy Kota fall only for me to catch him. After I did, I brought him inside and asked his aunt Mandalay "why does this kid hate heroes so much?" I got the reply "his parents died battling a villain two years ago. But Kota couldn't handle their deaths."

After that, we all went to sleep. Then the next morning at five am we woke up and prepared for the training to increase the power of our quirks. Each of the students did special exercises to increase their quirks. The sheer display and pain most of my classmates went through scared class b. I did some exercise while I waited for Kakashi to show up. Then I got to see the four members of the wild wilder pussy cats show of their posse to see tiger didn't look as she did in the old art. But then I remembered reading she went to Thailand and met somebody with a gender change quirk to become a guy. Aizawa then said to me "Hokage has issues with being anywhere on time unless it is an emergency. So, I trained with Tiger for an hour before the masked man arrived in a pickup truck with an eye patched man that looked even older that him. Kakashi then said to me "Dodai and I will take turns training you in two-hour blocks. I will teach you some genjutsu and Dodai lava release rubber. Then tonight we will give you a practical exam." I then asked, "How will you test me?" Dodai said "you will do a normally loud activity and not be seen or heard using both things we teach you."

We then spent a few hours practicing the jutsu and for that Kakashi had me both using my sharigan and clone jutsu to gather as much info as I could and then by night, I pretty much had the technique down and had to sneak out while doing something loud. I then thought to grab Shoto and try and have a quickie for the test. I then snuck into his room and did a test genjutsu to get him into the woods. Next, I used rubber to make a bouncy house for some sexy time. It was shockingly easy to make and mold with chakra but Kakashi said "you have very good control for somebody with such high levels of chakra." It wasn't much longer after the house was made; I release Shoto from the genjutsu for him to ask, "What are we inside of?" I replied with "A bounce house I made. Now I need to set up an illusion field he then watched as my hands cycled through signs. Then I made the field and hoped it was good enough we wouldn't get caught. I then started by kissing Shoto and he proceeded to kiss me back. But after his second kiss I pulled off my shorts

 **-lemon start-**

I then slide my panties aside to expose my pussy and said, "Kiss this." As I sat down and spread my legs. Shoto took the que and blew cold air inside my pussy and then he inserted his tongue and licked until I cried out "cumming!" as the first orgasm took me. With how loud I moaned and shouted I just hoped my genjutsu worked. With no sound nearing, I then made my way over to Shoto and pulled his shorts down and pulled my shirt and bra up to expose my breasts to him. Then I slide got on top and slide my wet pussy on his hard dick. I knew I didn't have time to give him a blow job and rode him. We then both bucked until both he cam into he cam inside me and I was close to passing out.

 **Lemon end -**

After that we dressed and left the bubble only for the two old men to catch us and Kakashi said "you forgot to make a genjutsu for your escape. Just know if you fail in the field it could get you killed and don't try to have sex in the field it just ends up tiring both people." I then asked, "How did you know we had sex?" He replied, "I wasn't sure till you said it, but the sweat was a hint." He then sent us back to the room and said to Shoto "her father should know the hand signs for a new trick for you to use." As he pointed to me and then to me, he said "I will back in two days and should have another teacher or at least teach some new jutsu."

The next morning, the pussy cats told us "from this point on you will need to make your own food." As they left out three tables full of ingredients and expected us to make curry together. It was Tenya who figured out this was a test to see if we could help keep survivor happy. Then through lots of teamwork we made lots of food, the hardest trick was to figure how to make things work right and I discovered lava and rubber were both bad for fires. Then after breakfast, I talked to Kota about his parents and learned how the incident made him hate quirks. After that I tried to help him by talking about Melissa and myself, but he still denied me.

Later that day during dinner, I talked with Shoto about the boy and tried to figure what to do about the boy. Then at night we began a test of courage or more a contest to scare and not be scared and I was left alone waiting as poison smoke began to rise from the forest. I knew the smoke had to be trouble as villains began to come out of the forest. This had to be the league of villains.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will have izuku and the gang battling villains as izuku has to face his new enemy using his new moves. Also more new twist, but first Shirou and his daughter will have to deal with the terror of ccc**

 **week of 6/9/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event begins**

 **week of 6/16/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 6/23/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc part 2**

 **week of 6/30/19** **Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 7/7/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	16. Chapter 15

**Fox daughter academia chapter 15 villains in the woods**

 **This chapter will cover the villain battle part of the camp arc episodes 42-45[first part] with the last episode of the arc being part of the next chapter**

 **This chapter will go close to how the story did in but with a few extra skills izuku gained in her recent training**

 **Kakashi pov**

After we finished with the test to see Izuku's training, I sent her first lava trainer back and got a call from Sasuke before I could report. He asked "So Kakashi, how secure is the location my daughter is in?" I replied, "most people don't know of the location of the training camp." He then asked, "Is it as secure as a single mall with a mad man?" I could tell as he said the last part his emotions were beginning to show and I asked, "What happened in the mall?" he replied "that man Shigaraki came close to killing my daughter. If she didn't have the fox it could have been bad." I said, "we should head back then, meet me at the house." Sasuke just replied "where do you think I live or where I am calling from." With that I heard my doorbell ring and he said, "lets drive." We then drove to the camp at high speed as Sasuke saw smoke and we just hoped we would arrive in time.

 **Izuku pov**

While we were under attack, I knew Kota was in his hideout area alone. So, I had to help him before any of the more blood thirsty villain came after the boy. Before I could leave, I must get past the so-called vanguard action squad of the league of villains. But I used my speed and a quick genjutsu to save Kota from the villain but at the cost of my phone. I also didn't expect to have to fight this villain either I knew I had to defeat the villain on my own with no phone. I then tried to use rubber on the man in front of me only for him to grow muscles and flex out of the attack.

He then went on and said I was a kill on sight target and mention trying to get Katsuki. I then tried to use genjutsu, but the man would give me chance to do the sign and I remember both my teachers saying "I guess hand signs are your weak point. If it proves weak enough hand surgery may be your only option. You really shouldn't have gone so crazy in your last fight." So, I was forced to just my inherited quirk and even that wasn't enough to stop the man's super muscles. But Kota provided a distraction for me to recover as he made the man reveal why he killed Kota's parents. In that time, I said to the fox "try and heal me as much as you can, I am going all out." The just said in my mind "surgery and risk of going berserk it is then." As I hit the man with an arm shattering hundred percent smash to seem to bring him down.

But the next thing I knew, the man got up and revealed, he was just playing around and about to got serious with the next attacks. I was thinking of making a break, but I figured my fatigue may have limited my power output. I then tried another hundred percent attack, but the man staved it off. But I knew I had to win as a said to Kota, I will do what I need to win, I will even become a monster to defeat this man. But then before he could do more Kota used his waterpower to distract the man enough for the fox to say "this man isn't as powerful as All Might but so two tails with my chakra should stop those muscles. Let's call this new this new move Tamomo smash." I then said to the man "I won't let you hurt Kota. One million percent one for all Tamomo smash." I went watched as a fox shape covered my hand broke his muscles with fox chakra as I hit his face and smashed him into the rocks behind him. The fox then said "he is done as quirk users or even a functional human. That hit burned all his chakra points, but I will use that rubber jutsu just in case." But I knew I was close to passing out from the levels of pain I just put myself through.

After the villain was coated in rubber enough for him to breath but not move, I looked over the smoking and flaming forest and talked to Kota but the first thing he said to me was "your boobs are showing." So, I then had the fox make a rubber bra for me and had the young boy tie it in back. Then I told Kota the issue and carried him on my back as I said, "I left my legs unbroken so I could run away." As we ran to see Aizawa face a villain who turned into mud when defeated.

Then I told the teacher "I have something to tell the pussy cats about the villains true plans. I need you to watch Kota for me." he then gave me a warning about my powers and overusing them but told me to go." It wasn't much longer, that I made it to the telepath of the pussy cats and told her to tell the other class A and B students. Eraser head said to use their quirks for self-defense and defense of the other students. Because they are the targets." I then had her give a message that Katsuki was the target and just hoped the others could keep him safe as I ran to find him while dodging villains. I also hoped my former lover wouldn't be too stubborn to listen to that order.

Then while I was running, I heard gun shots and kept worrying about my friends but knew I had to run. Then after a few shots rang threw the forest the air seemed to clear. After that I ran into Mezo and he wrapped me in his extra arms. But then he mentioned Before we can make it any further, we need to get past Tokoyami's berserk dark shadow. One of the villains ripping off one of my arms sent the bird head into a rage and unleashed the shadow. I had made the choice which classmate to help Fumikage or Katsuki and made choice to lead the shadow to Shoto and Katsuki to save all three. Katsuki then let the shadow bring down the villain they were facing and then Shoto and Katsuki used their powers to stop the shadow user.

After everybody was stable enough, I made the plan to get back to the others. The next group we ran into was Ochako and Tsuyu and I could tell the brown-haired girl just got out of a fight. The frog girl then said, "the villain we fought got scared off by your group." I then said, "join our group and keep Katsuki safe." But Tsuyu pointed out "where is Bakugo?" then behind us was a mask villain with an outfit of a character in one of the old magical girls shows my mom watched. He seemed to want to convince my former lover to go to the dark side and the next moment he had Tokoyami and tried to make his escape. The man was so fast and tricky even Shoto couldn't use his ice to catch the man. I then learned another weakness of Shoto he needed to learn more pen point attacks over just brute force.

Then after that we kept running, until Ochako wrapped my arms in splints and then the two girls sent us flying to try and catch the villain who had our classmates. We soon caught the man and brought him to the ground but the place we landed was in front of three other villains. We had had to face a villain using blue flames that made my broken arms even worse with flames. I then heard the fox say inside my head "I was healing that already, but that guy had to make it worse. The next person I fought was a blond schoolgirl that called herself Toga and she clearly wanted by blood. after a hard fight the boys got Tokoyami back but not Shoto as they dragged him into the shadow gate. Then after he was grabbed all the pain got to me as I passed out.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be the arc to recover Bakugo with more changes. Remember Kakashi and Sasuke were coming and might bring more special help. but first Shirou has to deal with the terror of ccc once more and meet somebody else who also is in the same singularity**

 **For updates**

 **week of 6/23/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc part 2**

 **week of 6/30/19** **Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 7/7/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 7/14/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 7/21/19** **Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	17. Chapter 16

**Fox daughter academia 16 saving Bakugo**

 **this chapter will cover the aftermath of the villain invasion and the first part of the hideout raid. I will add more new stuff and twists from the Naruto world.**

 **No lemons this chapter but it will cover the other half of 45 to at the first half 48**

 **Izuku pov**

 **When I came to, I discovered Vlad King called emergency services and my father brought a medical team from our home dimension. Standing over me was a woman in that looked like she was in her thirties and she said to me as I woke up "You are more troublesome than either of your parents. I haven't had to that crazy of a surgery since Rock Lee. I also fixed the tendons in your hands. You need to control the power of your punches and stop breaking your limbs." I then asked her "Who are you and what all did you do to me and how many people were hurt?" she replied "my name is Tsunade Senju and you consider me like you great grandmother. If you want to know, I am in my 60s and look so young due to a transformation jutsu. For the number of injured not counting yourself, fifteen had gas related injuries but with Mustard in custody, I was able to make an antidote with no issues. Then for other injuries besides you only ten were hurt and you were the worst. Also, thirteen have mental trauma and one student was captured. For the villains, the hardest to get out was the guy you covered in rubber his chakra system was burnt out and can never use his quirk again. The rest were stable enough to be treated in jail. For you, I had to rebreak and rebuild your tendons, you won't be able to use jutsu on your own for at least a week.**

 **Sasuke pov**

 **After the I got the medical team going, the heroes brought me and Kakashi with police and asked me "Who are you and where did your team of doctors come from?" I replied with "I am Sasuke Uchiha and the biological father of Izuku Midoriya. I brought the team from my city in Hokkaido the village of Konoha and it is pretty much an isolated society." A hero in a cowboy hat and mask asked me "if you are her father why don't you live with her or have the same surname?" I replied "her mother and I had her when we were thirteen, so she left Izuku with a woman that lost her child in pregnancy and that woman was Inko Midoriya. He then asked me "please take off your sunglasses so we can see your eyes." I did to reveal my sharigan eye and my Rinnegan eye and said, "if my daughter goes through the same things I did she will gain two eyes like my right." Then a large muscular man came in the room to see me and said, "with how the girl's mother seems to be acting you might take charge of her future fate as a hero." A man with blond hair and sunglasses asked, "why did you teleport here right away and why didn't you try to get the shadow man." I replied "something has been wrong with the dimensional space the last few days and it has been a worldwide thing. It wouldn't shock me if that league teleporter was having issues as well. For the reason I didn't try and trace the shadow man, it is cause Bakugo isn't my child. He is an asshole that slept with and got tired of my daughter." I then shut up and waited for my daughter to be taken to a hospital.**

 **Izuku pov**

 **After three more days of recovery, I was back to a stable state and resting in a large hospital. Then my friends visited me and told me about what was going on with my fellow classmates. I nearly broke down about not being able to save Katsuki. Then** Eijiro and Shoto came up with the plan to use the tracker Momo made to locate the villains base to find Katsuki ourselves but Tenya didn't want to help after the trouble we got in from the Stain battle.

After talking with Eijiro, we made the plan to go and try to find Katsuki tonight. Then after that the doctor removed my bandages and said to me "the person that fixed your arms was a miracle worker. She made them better than before you entered UA, I am only sad she had to return to her home. But you are lucky to be a fast healer and have a good doctor in your family." Then I called my mother a left a message in had plans and would return home tomorrow.

After that, I got Momo on board with the but the person in our way was Tenya and he punched me over my comments but after I convinced Tenya with Shoto's help and a promise to stay out of combat. We managed to get Tenya on our side, but he made us not use force at all on the way to the base, we all talked about the plans. Then we got close, I told then out some of the ninja training Kakashi gave me and Momo had us get outfits to hide who we were. The outfit I picked was a blond twin tail wig from an old Golden Fox and the same brand of glasses my father wore with a very punk rocker girl shirt and jeans. Then Shoto put on a black wig of Koyomi Araragi from Monogatari, I met the writer once and she was a very creepy pervert. She Momo put on a dress that showed off her form. The next person was Tenya and his outfit was Dudley from street fighter. Finally, Eijiro added horns and a red open jacket.

After that we practiced our personas as a press conference from UA has the staff say sorry for the incident. It was painful to watch how the media and the crowd reacted to attack and something needed to happen soon to change things. It was like the UA staff was being viewed as bad guys and saving Katsuki should help with some of that. I just hoped they didn't get to turn to the side of evil. Then for the part of the press conference a reporter asked why we fought back against the villains, but this reporter seemed to know way too much and how to rile up Aizawa and to the good luck of the school he picked the right result.

The next thing we planned was for how to get inside the base and get Katsuki out. When we looked inside, the first thing seen was a Nomu tank. Then after that, we saw mount lady attacking the factory we were at and I just wished she noticed us. I just guessed the other heroes were at the base that Shigeraki. After we recovered, I saw Gang Orca, Best Jeanist and Mount Lady had things under control. The heroes also managed to recover Ragdoll. But when things seemed won, that was when a strange man came out of the shadows and Jeanist bound the man using his quirk. But then the man blew him away and all the group was frozen in fear until the fox said to me "snap out of it and snap your friends out of it." I then knew this man had to be All for One and knew he needed to be stopped.

What really broke us out was the voice of Katsuki and seeing the league of showed up. I then began to plan how to get my friend back without being noticed and when I was about to make my move Tenya stopped me. But not long after that our opening was made by  
All Might saying Return my student. But then I saw the villain push my mentor back with ease. The two then began to clash while the league went after Katsuki. I then came up with a plan using Eijiro to help get our classmate back. We then used the power of our quirks and Eijiro's friendship to get Katsuki back while the heroes helped us get to safety. the after that All for one sent the league villains away. The two then clashed again while we ran to a safe place to see the rest of the fight.

 **Chapter end**

 **Short chapter I know but I had a busier week**

 **The next chapter will end this arc and have more than one world changing event**

 **But next Shirou and his daughter have to fight the true enemy of CCC and find a way to escape the world of the moon cell**

 **For updates**

 **week of 7/7/19 Shirou muyo hearts ccc event finale**

 **week of 7/14/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 7/21/19 Shirou muyo hearts [into ova series 2]**

 **week of 7/28/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 8/4/19 [my birthday] Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**


	18. Chapter 17

**Fox daughter academia 17 battle and changes it brings**

 **This chapter will end the raid arc. But also, and more fallout on a worldwide scale  
**

 **Also, I have some more training due to izuku**

 **Much of the content near the end will be my own stuff**

 **Izuku pov**

 **By the time I got far enough away, and the news crews got cameras on the battle. All Might was getting close to his limit. Then as my mentor was beginning to fall out of his muscle mode, the villain seemed to say something that made his expression change. At the same time, I was heard my phone going crazy with new alerts, but I was sure the entire country of japan was focused on this fight. What finally broke me out of watching the battle was Katsuki saving we didn't save him, but I know we did, and it was just his pride talking. The villain and hero seemed to talk for a bit until All for one said something that triggered All Might into punching him and getting thrown into the air if and was almost even more hurt if Gran Torino did help my mentor to the ground.**

 **When I started to read what social media said I knew my mentor needed to win this fight or else. Then the villain made the next move by preparing to blast somebody trapped for a distraction. Just stopping the blast seemed to use all of mentor's super form and take the old man out of the battle. But after he seemed defeated power glowed in my mentor as he seemed to speak with passion. But then All for one said something that made All might recoil in shame. Then as he was frozen, everybody began to cheer for All Might to defeat his rival and that made him refill with as much power as he could. Then as the villain rose into the air Endeavor came to the scene and cheered All Might on even more. Then other heroes came and helped clear the field of the defeated and cheered All Might on even more. At the same time, I wondered what the other news alerts on my phone were, what could be bigger than this fight. Then the villain attacked to clear the heroes out. Then his next move was to charge many powers as the two clashed and from that clash my mentor won the clash with his other arm. I then noticed All Might transferred the power and used his right arm as bait. Then with all the power left in his left arm he hit All for one and said, "united states of smash." I could tell with that my mentor was no longer All Might and just** Toshinori Yagi once again. When the smoke cleared and All for one stopped moving everybody cheered and my mentor seemed to rest until the sun rose. Then his final move as All Might was to point to the camera crew and say, "Your next."

With that it felt like my eyes burned with chakra. I just felt like crying and when Katsuki looked at me he said, "why are your eyes stars?" I then opened up my phone to check as the news caster made another broadcast saying "we have breaking news, in New York at the same time as this battle aliens came from the sky only to be fought off by a new group of American heroes known only as the Avengers." I just hoped those avengers could keep the peace with whatever the aliens left behind. The looked at my eyes now red five-point star iris with connected lines and a black pupil in the center of the star. I just knew I needed my father or Kakashi to help teach me what this new eye could do.

After I called my father, I sent him the picture of my new eyes to get back "you are developing much faster than even I did and I guess this either proves the second hokage was wrong or just you experiencing the loss of All Might as a hero could have caused it to evolve." I then texted him back and asked, "what kind of powers can these new eyes cause and who are those people you mentioned." He replied "Kakashi and I will give you some books on the history of both sides of your family going back to the founder of the ninja way. The powers they give are: The ability to make and control black flames that only the person that makes can put out. The second power they give teleportation and spatial control abilities, it is super complex, and we would need to work the longest on. The third ability is a mind control ability that is very power, but you may or may not have this one. The fourth ability manipulates the target's sense of time, I used it to teach you a new ability very quickly, but it works best to knock anybody out from pure mind strain. Then the last ability a giant avatar for defense and offense with a huge mix of uses but I you should avoid using most of these abilities until your eyes evolve again or risk blindness." I texted back "blindness how can I avoid that." He replied with "just don't overuse then or you will go blind until you go through higher levels of trauma. I needed your uncle's eyes, but you will only likely need to experience something worse than you just did." I then replied, "what makes me so special?" then I go back "a mixing of your mother and my families hasn't happened since the dawn of shinobi and from that you are the best of both clans. You inherited both the will of fire and curse of hatred making you pretty much destined for greater things than any person in many generations."

 **Sasuke pov**

 **The level Izuku had reach in a short time was shocking but I knew Sarada was good and Boruto was a prodigy and Himawari got her** Byakugan at a young age. But from what I could tell her gaining sharigan so fast was due to her emotions. Izuku was much more emotional than the other mostly unemotional the clan was when alive. But Izuku also is smart and a hard worker, I wish she would use bone break brut force much more than she was been using. I also wish she wouldn't put herself in such huge risks like she did, but she was Naruto's daughter as much as mine and she idolized All Might. I also hope she wouldn't have to pain her EMS or Rinnegan too early as well, but I knew getting rid of an invading force as large as the one she got rid of would be a sign to others earth might start to become a superpower. I also knew from meeting the ancient one big thing would be coming, I wasn't sure what the infinity stones were, but that bald lady made them seem worse than Kaguya or the tailed beasts in power. But she wasn't even sure about the man that pulled Loki's strings or what he wanted to do. I guess I would just have to see for myself or try and explore the rest if the galaxy for answers.

 **Izuku pov**

 **After the call with my father, both of our groups joined back up and we took Katsuki to the police for him to get whatever they could. But I could tell from his silence the experience was hard on my former lover. Then after that, we returned to our homes with my father seeming to stalk us on the way back. Then as soon as I talked to my mother I went to bed and let sleep take me. After I woke up again, I got a message from All Might to meet him at the beach we trained on. Then when we were about to huge my mentor Texas smashed my face with only his human strength and said "you broke your promise to me, and I can't protect you anymore with the last of one for all in your hands now. You need to avoid breaking your body more than ever now, but I am proud of you for rescuing your friend while avoiding combat." Then he hugged me and said, "I will spend my time preparing you."**

 **Then my father showed up behind us and said, "but I need to prepare your eyes Izuku." He then looked to my mentor and said "I am her birth father Sasuke Uchiha. How about we both spend the rest of summer break getting her and any of her friends ready." My mentor looked my father over and said, "you look young to be her father and why doesn't she have your surname and who else will help train this group besides you." my father replied back "her mother and I were thirteen and didn't her mother gave her to Inko Midoriya because she couldn't risk taking care of a young daughter at her age. For these trainers they will be me, my former teacher Kakashi and two other teachers that can help my daughter perfect the lava style variants. I am also sure I can help some of her other friends if are willing." He then looked at me and said "I want to test and help your boyfriend get better."**

 **It was a few days later, a letter came about UA moving to dorms then a day after that, my mentor came in person to talk about the idea and my adopted mom turned him down. She made an impassioned speak about not wanting me to get hurt. I then tried to get her on my side without resorting to me eyes. I knew I could force the issue if I needed to but didn't want to on my worried mother. With that I ran to my room where my birth father waited and said, "she has one more chance or she loses you." I then asked, "what do you mean?" he replied "if Inko can't be convinced I will take legal custody of you and approve in her stead." I then got the note from Kota to try and win Inko over and said, "I am meant to be the greatest hero ever and with aliens coming from who knows where and likely to come again heroes will be needed even more." With that Toshinori Yagi changed into his All Might form again and bowed down to my mother saying "I choose that girl to be my successor for the next symbol of peace and the world needs her, but I am sorry for not being her teacher. I will help her avoid my mistakes and make her better that I ever was." With that speak and my promise to be careful she approved my returning to UA.**

 **Chapter end**

 **For the next chapter I will have izuku and a few of her friends do their next training camp with the ninjas and learn even more before as well as she will go back to UA and enter the dorms and prepare for her next big exam. Then after that the story will take a two chapter break while izuku jumps to the future and meets avengers to help them in my endgame story**

 **Then for Shirou and his group they will all meet melty and have to deal with his young cousin.**

 **For next updates**

 **week of 7/21/19 Shirou muyo hearts [into ova series 2]**

 **week of 7/28/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 8/4/19 [my birthday] Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 8/11/19 Fox daughter academia [endgame special story]**

 **week of 8/18/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	19. Chapter 18

**Fox daughter academia 18 training and dorms**

 **This chapter will cover some extra stuff before the dorms then some extra content in the dorms. At least one lemon scene this chapter maybe other pairing based stuff as well**

 **This chapter will cover mainly the events of 51-52 with extra stuff on both ends**

 **Izuku pov**

 **After Mr. Yagi finished talking to my mom, I met him before he left, and the skinny former hero told me "you have a really good mother and she reminds me of my predecessor. At least in the hair and she has the heart of a hero." I replied, "that is good to know." He then said, "the new dorms will be ready in a month what will you do till then." I replied, "my father needs to train me how to use these." I then transformed my eyes to their** Mangekyo form as my mentor said, "when were you able to get star eyes?" I replied, "after you appointed me a few days ago." Then I said "he also wants to teach Shoto how to use his quirk in a better way. His father is all about brute force fire use and Shoto is about brute force with both quirks." Then my mentor asked me "Are you and Todoroki dating?" I replied with a deep blush "yes, we are. If you need to know we do use protection." With that I forced my blushing red mentor in the cab.

It was a day later I brought Shoto to the address my father listed and told him "prepare for my father to be much harder on you that even you father." My boyfriend then asked, "Why would he be much harder on me?" I replied "first the training will be harder and second he wants to prove you are good enough for me. Also, if he has the kind of training, I went through for you it will be much harder that the ice explosions you are used to." Shoto then asked me back "what is the secret to quirks?" I replied "I don't know everything, but quirks all come from a special energy inside of our bodies. My father has a theory about how quirks came to be, but he can't be sure since nobody really knows even what happened to the child of light." He asked me "what is that theory?" I replied "we have two theories. The first is that baby or its mother ate a special fruit and his light spread the quirks or the ability to give powers in a different way than type two through four quirk users have. Theory two involves his father being a different kind of alien than Thor or the ones that attacked new York."

After that we walked while talking and just talked about stuff at school and small talk with each other about very little. After talking and walking, we made to a large building owned by my father. On arrival, I rung a buzzer only to hear my father's voice saying "come in." After entering we found just two large two and saw my father in the main room and then he said Shoto Todoroki you go in the right room to meet your teacher inside and Izuku come with me into the left room. Shoto then asked my father "How did you get my dad on board for a month of training?" My father then replied, "I burned off the end of his pinky with black flames and then promised I could make you come close to a level Izuku will be after my training and if not, you be left behind." Shoto asked "Just, how much stronger can you make me?" he just replied "you have a lot of potential as you are now but you father made you just a blunt instrument I can turn you into a finally sharpened blade. A club can smash many things but I sword can slice through even more."

After a month of training, my father and the other teachers Kakashi promised. Through everything I mastered lava style to as much as I could without meeting the monkey beast. At the times I did she Shoto he seemed to master more precise ice and fire attacks, but he just said, "I will show you when the time comes." I just replied, "when training is done, we get to rock each other's worlds." After it was done Shoto returned home and called my phone saying, "my father was pleased with the results of the training." Shoto didn't really know what I could do, but he choose to wait and see what I learned in battle. My father said that Shoto learned a few hand seals from him but most of the training given to Shoto came from favors my mother called to a country she saved before my birth. My father told me he didn't expect me to do as much as my mother did by the time, she was my age, but I could even do more than her in time. I asked what he meant but he just said "you are meant to stop titans and celestials and your brother Boruto is meant to slay gods, but we wouldn't learn the true meaning for a time. He did tell me "someday I will introduce you to somebody that can explain the vision better."

When the time came from us to go back to school, we were met by Aizawa and he started by explaining we were supposed to get our hero licenses during the camp but before he explained the dorms. The tired man pointed out the five of us that helped rescue Katsuki and said "if All Might didn't retire, he would have expelled everybody but Toru, Kyoka, and Katsuki. Then after that my former lover paid back Eijiro in turn the red head paid back. Then the red head paid for dinner for the rest of the rescue group. After that our teacher explained how the rooms worked and Momo said "the room was a big as her closest, but I said, "that is wasteful I have more money than you but only live in a normal size house." Then over the rest of the day, we began to set up our rooms.

While checking the rooms, Mineta got pervy and I asked our teacher "it is okay for me to trap him illusionary world as a form of punishment?" my teacher said, "since when can you do all that?" I replied "my eyes changed after All Might's final battle. I can make him go through three days of punishment in one second." He then asked, "what other new powers did you gain over the break and how many more times will your eyes change, and your powers grow?" I replied for eye changes I am do two more and when I hit the third pretty much godly level. For powers I gained complete control of the fluids I can shoot from my mouth from the training. Then the powers that came with my eyes are special warping, illusion casting, fire only I can put out and making energy giant I control but until my eyes change again, I need to take eye drops after use of those powers." He replied "please, just make sure you have them under control. Those powers sound very dangerous. If you have to do anything to the boys make sure they can come to class and don't break their minds."

After that, we set up our rooms and then decided to have room contest. In which we showed our rooms off to the others. The first room ended up being mine and all the other saw my All Might stuff and when the girls saw my lingerie set even Momo said "how did you get that, even I couldn't get one of those sets?" I replied, "I own all of the sets and had them changed to my size." Then when Mineta started to get a dirty look on his face I filled him the illusion of bunnies with sticks. After mine the next room we checked was the bird head boy's room and it was full of gothic stuff and black lights. Then we to Yuga's room and I was so blight I could barely see inside. Then the next room was Mineta's who came out of the illusion just in time to show his room and I said, "leave it be or the bunnies will come back."

After that, we went to the tailed boy to see a room with no real decorations. Then after that was Tenya and his room was full of books and extra sets of glasses that he expected to be broken. After that was the electric boy and his room was very plain with a few decorations. The next room was Koji's and he had a pet rabbit for practicing his quirk on. Then when it was time to check Katsuki's room we found him sleeping. Then we came to Eijiro's room to see it looked like a man cave. After that was the multi-arm boy's room and it was nearly empty. Then came Cero's room and it was like a tropical paradise. After that came Shoto's room and he changed it into a traditional Japanese room with tatami mats and all.

The next room we entered was the final boy Rikado's room and the girls liked the sweets he needed for his quirk. Then we went to the next girl's room and it was Jiro's with lots of musical stuff inside. After that we entered Toru's room to find a super girly room. When Mineta tried to go after panties I said "bunnies," and he calmed down." Next was the pink girl and it was normal with a few pink items. Then we came to Ochako and would her room mostly plain. Then we came to Momo's room and discovered her bed was way too big for her room.

After that we took a vote and the winner was decided by cake. After that Tsuyu gathered those that saved Katsuki and said sorry to all of us for saying it was bad to break the rules. But I said, "it is okay he was saved and now we must all strive to get better." After that, everybody went to sleep but I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to test my kamui to have a special encounter with Shoto. When I got inside his room and then dragged him into him using kamui again.

After I got him inside my room, I investigated his pants.

 **##################################Lemon start #################################**

When Shoto began to stir, I pulled his pants all the way down and then split off his underpants to see his mostly limp dick. I then began to use my hand to pump it and then switched to my mouth and sucked on it till hard. At the same time Shoto began to wake up to my blow job and almost began to shout, "where am I?" but before he could say anymore I stopped sucking and covered his mouth to whisper I teleported you to my room and decided we should have some fun." I then took my pants and panties off to ride him until he both came. Then as Shoto passed out I redressed him and put a suggestion in him that it was just a dream.

 **################lemon end ##################################################**

The next day, week took some time to get used to the dorm and then went to class. During class, Aizawa said "the main goal of the summer courses was to get our provisional hero licenses." After telling us about the exam he said, "you need to figure out your own ultimate moves." Then he told us about ultimate moves and how each pro hero had one. Then Cementoss had a castle for us to train on as Tenya asked "what is the point of ultimate moves?" our teachers then said, "they are about getting and edge in battle or getting out in a quirk way."

As the others trained, I then began to think of a move that uses my inherited quirk to save the lava for need be and try to use it in less that lethal ways. As I thought of how to use my quirk ectoplasm hit me and tried to help me figure out but with no luck. The area my father didn't think to teach me how to use one for all, since he was mostly busy teaching me ninja stuff. Then when I was thinking Toshinori came in, said hi and begin to help the others but the ways he said seemed to also address me as well. But I decided to get upgrades while I had to wait another few months for the new suit my father was having made for me. So, I went to the development studio to ask for suit upgrades. While I was about to go in the room, I saw Ochako running to me as Tenya was also heading my way, then there was an explosion. When I came to, I found Mei on top of me with an open shirt showing how much bigger her boobs where than mine or Ochako's.

After we talked with Mei and Powerloader, we asked for upgrades. I asked for something to reduce the train on my arms, while the brown-haired girl asked for something to help with her gravity control and Tenya asked for his boots to be changed. Before I could get mods, I had to deal with Mei's creations but her helping Tenya gave me the idea to use my legs. But when I asked Tenya he said, "I just use kicks you are going to need a teacher special kicking style."

While the others were training in moves, I was waiting for upgrades while looking up kicking style in library. Also, I called my father and he said "I can help you learn the Uchiha style and I might have somebody to teach you a kicking style, but it will be at least another month. So, look up some kicks on your own." Then I came back to the gym and saved my mentor from debris with kick. I then called it shoot style.

 **Chapter end**

 **For the next chapter I will take a 2-3 chapter break of the main story for an Avengers Endgame-based side story. We will see a future izuku deal with the snap of infinity war and help the avengers bring back all of those snapped away. But before that Shirou will have to deal with Ryoko zero and Dr. kay**

 **For updates**

 **week of 8/4/19 [my birthday] Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 8/11/19 Fox daughter academia [endgame special story]**

 **week of 8/18/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 8/25/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 9/1/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	20. Chapter 19

**Fox daughter academia 19 – game over then restart**

 **This chapter will be a special what if story for endgame and will be 2 – 3 chapters**

 **It will take place during Izuku's second year of school or at least start during the 2** **nd** **year**

 **This chapter will set up Izuku's status quo till the end of this story**

 **I also might write other stories in this alternate universe**

 **The paths for each member are**

 **Deva – Ochako**

 **Human – Aizawa**

 **Asura- Katsuki**

 **Naraka – Shoto**

 **Animal – Tsuyu**

 **Preta – Momo**

 **Pov will shift a few times**

 **Izuku pov**

It was in the middle of the second year that the world changed. At one minute I had a class full of friends but in the next I saw them turn to dust. I saw Shoto, Ochako, Katsuki, Momo, Tsuyu and our teacher Aizawa vanish to dust. Then my eyes began to feel pain just like they did when All Might lost his powers and then I gained my eternal mangekyo sharigan, but this pain was different. I kept blinking due to all the pain and the next moment I was floating over a lake and in front of me was man in robes floating above the water like a yogi master. Then when I looked at the man, he had gray skin and horns. Then when I got a look at his eyes, they were like my father's but without the commas. He then said to me "So, my successor finally ascends. But this isn't the way I hoped to meet you. I never expected somebody insane enough to gather all the stones or have something made to harness them. But doing so means others weren't doing their jobs or passed."

I then asked the man "who are you and why am I here?" The strange man said to me "my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki or the Sage of Six Paths and I am here to help you stop Thanos and what else he will bring forth." I then asked, "why me isn't there better choices?" he replied "you were chosen because of the mixing that made you. The two branches of my family never came together and produced a child before and never placed one of the nine beasts inside that child. Also, no being thought to bring together the infinity stone in such a way to cause damage on such a scale." I then asked the man "what can I do?" he replied "the Rinnegan eyes of rebirth and the Jougan pure eye can resist the stones or can't be affected by them. It really depends on how close you are to them. You were meant to be erased but you will have to pay a different price in time." I then asked, "what price is that?" he just said, "I don't know what the forces of the multiverse will make you pay but you will have to give up something to undo all the lives lost." I then asked, "How do I learn to use my full powers I haven't even been taught senjutsu yet, I don't even have a summon contract?" he said "your parents will be able to teach you or provide people to finish your teaching. I also placed secret signs for others to guide you."

After that I woke up again in the classroom with everybody wondering what happened to my classmates and then I wondered to myself did some of the signs that man left point All Might or Mr. Yagi to me over all the other candidates. But I knew I better get to training before somebody pointed me in the way to battle Thanos or whatever the name. my mentor then helped me train as much as he could but even, he wasn't sure. Then after I finished UA, I took the hero license test and trained with my parents. They each knew about the sage and clan he came from, but they had no idea about the man that erased half the life in the universe but left the elemental nations intact, but they were worried this man could spark a war again in their lands.

I finished school then trained between helping the police as a hero and slowly mastered the powers of my eyes as well as the powers of senjutsu. It was to master both to be able to fully become a sage. My mother said, "I met a man without the eyes, but his body became weak." Then my father said, "And I knew a man with the body of a sage without control." They trained me for three years until I was a master my eyes and senjutsu. When it came time for senjutsu, I learned both snake and frog styles. When it came to the six paths jutsu I used lava clones in the shape of my friends with each one being a different path. Then on the fourth year I met him, Clint Barton, or Hawkeye. Then man was broken and killing criminals to make up for his family dying from the snap. I ran into him from time to time but just didn't have it in me to arrest him.

Then it came to fifth year after the snap and I was met by Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow and she said to me "I need both you and Clint to help me bring everybody back." I then asked her "How did you know I could help? I rarely use my powers above a five percent." She replied, "Would you believe a Japanese comic book?" then I relieved the sage left something in my mother's writings. I replied, "I will do whatever you need me to do."

 **Chapter end**

 **Shorter chapter I know but I didn't want to write too much this week because I didn't get much sleep, but the next chapter will end the Endgame storyline. But if I run out of content before season four starts, I will also do a Spiderman far from home storyline with post snap izuku. After I finish the season 3 content, I will get back to an older story**

 **To help me decide please vote on the poll on my profile**

 **But before Izuku's adventure continues Shirou will have to deal with his great grandparents and the birth of his daughters and learn more about Ryo-ohki and Ryoko**

 **For updates**

 **week of 8/18/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 8/25/19 Fox daughter academia endgame story part 2**

 **week of 9/1/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 9/8/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 9/15/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	21. Chapter 20

**Fox daughter academia 20 – taking from time**

 **This chapter will end the special endgame story with Izuku teaming up with the avengers to get the stone and bring back her friends. This will have new twists. Izuku pov only to prevent her from knowing too much**

 **This chapter will finish out the movie with the next chapters getting to season 3 finally**

 **After that vote on the poll**

 **Izuku pov**

On the vet to the Avenger's base, Clint asked me "Why didn't you capture me and take me to jail?" I replied "you are an avenger. Also, heroes in japan get money for each capturing dangerous quirk users and since you killed the dangerous ones, I couldn't catch them. What is your quirk?" he replied "I am from the era quirks weren't much and shield didn't like those with dangerous ones. I only have my hawk eyes quirk that is it the rest is pure training." After talking with Clint, the sage contacted me and said "I am leaving you a backup measure just in case. It is from the man your mother battle at lost tower. But to prevent this power from being used too much I loaded the jutsu on a Scroll Cartridge and the jutsu will send you only back in time not space."

When I got to the base, I saw a very fat Thor drinking beer and then I saw Tony Stark something that looked like a human shaped Tanuki working on a machine. When Tony saw me, he asked "Who are you and do the sunglasses mean you are as drunk as Thor?" I replied in my best English "my name is Izuku Midoriya and I am your secret weapon in case the time heist goes wrong." Then I took off my glasses to show him my Rinnegan eyes and he said, "what do those do?" I replied "just about anything I want do is the best way to put it. I can't travel through time more than once. Also, I have a question can I hug that racoon dog over there?" Tony replied, "when he takes a break sure, but he bites." I whispered in Tony's ear "if he bites me, he will regret it."

I sat down and waited the tanuki to come down from the machine and then gave him a big hug and as expected he tried to bite my shoulder only to stop right after digging his teeth in and said to me "what the hell if you shoulder covered with. It feels like I ate one of Hulk's extra spicy tacos but a million times over." I then asked, "what is your name Mister tanuki? If you tell me I will tell you how to make your mouth stop burning. He replied "my name is rocket and is a tanuki like a racoon because I think the people made me from a racoon. Now tell me how to make the pain stop." I replied "ice cream or whole milk or even chocolate will do it. I have a spicy aura for fighting biting enemies that I don't want to kill. Tanuki is a like a racoon but fluffier. So how much longer till we go back in time." Rocket said, "Tony needs to make another watch for you first."

After the machine was complete, we gathered on the platform and decided our destinations and stones. Hulk and I were going for the time stone, Tony, Steve and Scott were going for the mind and space stones but all three are in New York. Then Thor and Rocket were going to Asgard for the reality stone. Natasha and Clint were going for the soul stone then finally Rhodey and Nebula were going for the power stone, but both of those groups were going to different planets in space.

My group arrived in New York right after the battle and as we parted I talked with Hulk and he asked me before taking off his shirt "where were you during this battle Green girl?" I replied "I go by emerald fox and I was watching my mentor fight for his life. Have you ever heard of All Might." He replied with the beefy Japanese guy that dressed like Steve. I never met him, but I heard about him and wondered why everybody wanted us to be worldwide heroes." I replied, "It was a year before this he gave me part of my powers and that last year, he battled the most power villain of all time to the end."

It wasn't much longer we reached the house Hulk spoke of and I hide the shadows while Hulk met a bald person that I couldn't really tell was male or female. But then Hulk asked, "where is Steven Strange?" Only the person I could tell was female from her voice said "he is down the road helping victims of the attack. How can a help you Hulk?" He then pointed to the necklace on around her neck and said, "I need that stone." But before he could try to use force the woman pushed his spirit from his body. After that I came up and said, "Ancient One I need you that stone to save my friends and lover." She then looked at me and asked, "Who are you, young lady?" I then took off my mask to show her my eyes and say, "You might know my predecessor Hagoromo Ootsutsuki." She replied, "so the next sage comes for a favor." I replied, "can I have that stone?" But she replied "That could cause problems in my timeline, I know you could take the stone if you wanted but please don't. Then the astral Bruce said, "we can bring it back when we are done, and Steven gave up the stone." After saying that, the woman gave the stone to me and said, "sage make sure this gets back to me."

After getting the stone, we went back the meet up spot and saw Steve, Tony and Scott looking like they failed and I asked, "How did you stone hunt go?" But Scott replied with "we got the mind stone, but Loki took the cube and escaped. We also don't have enough Pym particles to get it each of us has just enough to get home." I replied, "what if I have another way for us to time travel?" Tony replied with "wait what, don't we need the particles to do that?" I replied, "normally we would but with the scroll I have and the time stone we can go back but we get only one more shot." Then Tony said, "Okay bring Steve and me with you to nineteen seventy." I nodded ok and then I tapped the scroll to the time stone. After that we were in the same spot but in the time he wanted. Then Tony said, "why are we in the same place?" but I replied, "this is the time stone not the space stony, I can only move us through time, we need a care for the rest."

After that, Tony hot wired a car and we drove to New jersey and the two grabbed the stone and the particles while I waited and gathered more natural energy. Then after both came back with renewed vigor, we went back to the base. But coming back, Natasha was missing, and Clint had a sorrowful look on his face saying, "she gave herself up so I can have the stone and she can't be brought back ever."

Then the other avengers look sad and Thor tried to talk about bring her back but then I looked into the stone with my Rinnegan and said "Natasha can't come back; she is the stone. But you are welcome to try." After that, Rocket formed the new glove and Thor wanted to use the glove but then the guys looked at me but I said "I can't do I know my arms could be useless and I don't want anymore arm surgery it sucked last time and I don't want it again." Then Hulk agreed to take up the burden. When the green man did put on the glove the power nearly overwhelmed him, but he did snap and bring everybody back, but the glove fell off Hulk's arm and Tony had to hurry and heal the damage. After that, Clint got a call from his wife and then my phone buzzed with texts from all my friends but before I could reply, Hulk pointed up to the sky and I saw a spaceship then then bombed the base.

I was able to get out with ease but I couldn't say the same for the others till out of the rumble came Tony, Thor and Steve and the four of us then saw Thanos waiting for then warriors he faced as he saw my uncovered eyes and Thanos said "so the current sage of the six path faces me as well." After that Thor charged with power, summoned his hammer and axe and armor cover him. The purple man then said "I don't just need to get rid of half of life. I need to remake it as a universe that doesn't know what I lost." With that the four of use battled the titan and his double-bladed sword. But Thanos was so powerful and fierce he even gave trouble and he somehow knew to not give me a solid shot to use genjutsu. I then tried to use six paths jutsu, but he ripped through the ash copies of my friends. It then seemed we were done after Thanos knocked me to the group but then one portal opened and after that came many more and all the avengers and all my friends and even all the people of new Asgard and Wakanda. Then Scott rose up in his giant form and with Hulk and Rocket in tow. We all gathered behind Steve as he rose up Thor's hammer and said, "Avengers assemble."

With that all our forces clashed with Thanos' army until the glove came into play and the UA student had to try and help Peter get the glove to the portal. But when Thanos began to carpet bomb the area the van was destroyed, and he nearly used the glove until Tony used the stone to blink away Thanos and the rest of his army. Then with that I returned to my seventeen year ago body with most of the memories of training gone. I then blanked out for a bit as the sage spoke in my mind "if there comes another time the sage is needed your powers will return."

Using the glove killed Tony and I attended his funeral. At the end of the funeral Steve left to return the stones and the version that came back was his older version passing the shield on to Sam Wilson the falcon. After I returned to japan Shoto and I kissed but I knew I couldn't finish UA with him. He promised me "when I finish UA, we can get married."

 **Chapter end**

 **With the next chapter of this story I will get back to finish season 3 but there are only 3-4 chapters left and after that, I have a poll made for what story to do on my off weeks**

 **Next izuku will begin training for the exam**

 **But before that Shirou will have to deal with his older sister and even more of the royal family coming**

 **For updates**

 **week of 9/1/19 Shirou muyo hearts [ova series 3 begins]**

 **week of 9/8/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 9/15/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 9/22/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 9/29/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	22. Chapter 21

**Fox daughter academia 21 – the first test**

 **This chapter will cover the first test but mostly from Shoto's and Izuku's pov with an intro from Sasuke**

 **Also, both izuku and Shoto will show off new skills**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 53-56 without the filler content and mostly Shoto and izuku pov**

 **Sasuke pov**

 **I was in my wife's office as she said, "How is Izuku's training going?" I replied, "both her and her boyfriend are progressing very well." Then my wife asked, "Is her birth control seal still intact?" I replied "It was when I had Tsunade check but I didn't have any female ninjas to help check. I have been told it isn't proper for fathers to check out their daughters in their underwear or more naked." She replied to me "then bring Sakura or Tsunade or somebody with for post exam medical checks. Also, what did you teach this boyfriend and how is he?" I replied "he is very polite but has issues for sure, but I can tell he shifted from his father to our daughter. Our girl has him wrapped around her hands." After that, I began to prepare a team of medical ninja for the post exam team."**

 **Izuku pov**

 **Right after I did the kick, Eijiro stated "I love the new style, but I thought you were a puncher." I replied, "styles need to change, I have been through training over the rest of break." I then asked my mentor "Are you okay from that rock?" But he replied "not a piece hit me. you are doing well, and I heard you say training. So, can I assume kicks aren't the only part of my new style." I then replied by showing off my newly evolved eyes and said, "these can do so much I haven't really mastered." But that statement made Katsuki fume. But before we could keep training and I could show off more of my powers, the teacher of class 1B came in to kick us out. Then the copycat of the class taught and said the exam has a small pass rate, but the teachers said, "the two classes will have they're at different locations."**

 **I sadly didn't have time to learn a kicking style and the only person my father knew was good at kicks was busy. But he promised to help me with kicks but by the time the exam came he still couldn't get a master in time, but he said, "I will have some help after the exam." One the way to the site, we met some of the other schools with a student that passed on UA. Another person we met on the way was Miss Joke a hero with the power to force laughter that wanted to marry Aizawa, but he wasn't having it. Then after that, one of Miss Joke's students greeted me and seemed to hit on me. That meeting made me realize the sports festival made us famous. Then after that, we waited in a large room and listened to a very tired man. He then explained only the first one hundred would pass the test. The test was about placing targets on yourselves that would decide if we were still in and knock out other people to advance.**

 **As soon as the test started began, I gathered by classmates and formed at team but Katsuki left with Eijiro following and same as well with Shoto who said, "I still am having a hard time with pinpoint attacks." I mentioned while we were on the run "the others know quirks due to the sports festival." It was right away we were targeted, and I used genjutsu to make the other students easy targets. The rest of us battled through until the schools started to team up and battle against an enemy that attacked from underground and one that made earth quacks. That quake split us and when I was alone a strange girl from one of the other schools attacked me. But I dodged and attempted to get her with my eye, but she got out of the way and attacked behind me. but then I was saved by Ochako and after we got to safety, she tried to attack me but before she could I figured she was really somebody else. Then my imposter melted into my former attacker who was now naked, but she kept attacking me until the real Ochako and Cero saved me. After we scared the naked girl off, the three of us formed a pair and the announcer said thirty people passed leaving seventy spots left. So, I knew we needed to earn points and get the rest of our team together.**

 **Shoto pov**

 **I was alone and using the ice mirror move the teachers mister Sasuke said were from a place called the village of hidden snow used. I wasn't comfortable diving into the mirror, but I could use it to see behind me. It did help me a bunch of ninja wannabes that used a bunch of enlarging bolts and nails. The ninjas did figure out ways to counter my attacks but that is where the precision attacks Sasuke helped me with came in and knowing what to target came in. I used ice needles and targeting a tower let me capture the ninjas for the win. I then went to the waiting area with the other winners and didn't see any of my other classmates, but I did see somebody glaring at me with rage.**

 **Izuku pov**

 **To finally get our points, Sero, Ochako and I spread his tape along boulders to get our points and advance to the next round. I was a little sad defeating the others, but I wanted my dream more than these people did and I knew some people had to have their dreams crushed for me to advance. On the way to the safe area, my group ran into Eijiro, Katsuki and Denki who also passed. Then most of my classmates did a happy dance except Katsuki and I, the later asked me "how did you pass?" I replied, "my eyes help set it up." Then I flashed me mangekyo for him, after that I asked Denki "how did your group pass the exam?" He then blurted out "Bakugo and Kirishima were turned into meat balls and I saved them." Then my former lover got pissed off as he headed to the waiting area.**

 **After we got to the area, the combined group ran into Momo and Shoto and about the other half of the class and I asked Momo "How did your group pass?" the reply I got was "we ran into a group of know it all's and I out thought them for the win." Then I asked Shoto "Did the training help get you through?" He replied, "sadly not as much as I would have liked but it did help." It wasn't much longer after that the rest of the class came in and the final phase of the exam would be rescue ops.**

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will be the next to last chapter of the story until season 4 is done**

 **And It will cover the final exam and a little exam aftermath stuff**

 **Then I will end with 2 epic battles**

 **But before that Shirou will have to deal with Mihoshi's crazed brother and get close to his new fiancé**

 **For updates**

 **week of 9/15/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 9/22/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 9/29/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 10/6/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 10/13/19 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	23. Chapter 22

**Fox daughter academia 22- test to the rescue**

 **This chapter will cover the 2** **nd** **and rescue test and will feature a lemon scene near the end**

 **The episodes covered will be 57, 59 -60 with 58 being cut for being filler**

 **Izuku will use a few new tricks and I will have an extra ending section**

 **Sasuke pov**

When I went back to Konoha, I talked to Sakura the woman that carried Sarada inside her for eight months and is considered my legal wife. I think Naruto either did that as a joke or just a way to hide Sarada's true parentage. I want to re-kill the person that made the seal that forces the stronger twin to devour the weaker over that curse or jutsu. I am thankful Sakura caught it before Boruto completely ate Sarada but I the seal crippled her as a ninja, and I hope she could recover. I told her the plan and she said, "I can't do it long or bring staff very much." I just said "I think five people should be enough and Izuku should need the most attention just to check her seals. Also maybe bring Hinata for general chakra system checks." She replied, "yeah I use him for some help with medical stuff as well." I also hoped Orochimaru's plan could be a backup for eternal forms for both Sarada and Izuku if they didn't naturally change but it was hard to say at this point.

I knew going back I had to stop by the house to see my other daughter Sarada when I got in, she said to me "papa, did you see who cool big sister was." I just nodded yes and said "she will be even cooler next time from our training and maybe soon enough your eyes will change as well." I said that hoping it wasn't too soon, I knew it took pain for sharigan to bloom.

 **Izuku pov**

While in the waiting room, the still tired announcer said, "those who passed, look at the tv." We then watched as the training field was hit by explosions as the announcer said, "for the final stage of the exam you need to save the bystanders under the rubble." We then took another look at the screen to see old people and little kids, but the announcer said "the bystanders for this test are actors from the help us company that aid in hero training. The help us company members are also your judges for this test and the number of points you have by the end will determine passing or failing on this test. When Tenya, Shoto and I looked over the battlefield, we compared it to the to the city we fought Stain in and talked about the damage.

After that, my class entered the area and found the first member of the help us company in the form of a crying kid. After seeing the kid, it took us his instructions to figure out how to help him. He also made it clear we should have had training in rescue if it wasn't for the two major villain attacks. The next move each test taker did was form groups and figure rescue strategies. The help us company guy told us what to do I sent the others off to help other help us company people. Each person helped in their own way until I heard Katsuki yell at the help us people and I knew that it wouldn't go well for him.

Then after I heard the shout, I saw Gang orca and his sidekicks came down to give us a challenge of rescuing and battling villains. To my luck, the quaking boy Yo Shido stopped the side kids and told me to move the first aid area but he was then stopped by Gang Orca's sonic attack. Then my boyfriend came in to hold the whale man off while the other heroes came to help me get the people. But at the same time, I saw the wind boy Isana join the fight and that is where the problems began. Shoto's jerk father shunning the wind user and Shoto giving the boy a dirty look to make him not want to go to UA. The two soon started into an all-out brawl of wind and fire until I had to come in and save Yo. Their clash then gave the Orca man the chance to counterattack.

To protect the help us company members, I made a wall of black flames using Amaterasu and Yo made an earthquake while I warned the sidekicks "I wouldn't touch the fire, any injuries you take will never heal and only I can put out the flames." That made them rush back Shoto and the wind user. Then my tailed classmate and I went to save Shoto and the other boy. After that more reinforcements arrived to help. I then used genjutsu to slow the orca man down and then the bell rung, and the exam stopped.

After the stoppage, everybody went to the dressing rooms to get changed and met back in the main arena. Then after that the announcer posted the people that passed, and I looked for my name. I saw I did pass but for Shoto and Katsuki not much. I knew why Katsuki and that was his shouting. Then I heard pretty much the rest of my classmates did pass then the boy that caused himself and Shoto to fail did a huge bow. Their failure shocked the rest of the class. Then each of got sheets detailing how we passed and the score breakdowns. Then after that, the announcer gave a speech and at the end he mentioned the failures will get another test to retry for their license.

After the exam, Aizawa rounded us up and said, "a clinic offered post exam checkups for UA students so we are heading to the clinic before returning to school and during your checks I will wait for your licenses." After that, we headed down and all had checkups. The doctor that checked me was the same blond woman that fixed my arms and she took me to a private room and said, "Your mother wanted me to check your seals." After I undressed and she looked them over, the woman saw my hero license and said, "so you did pass that great. Now you can have this room to yourself. Really this entire building is yours after this crew leaves, I will be hiring a new team of doctors and nurses to treat pro-heroes and vigilantes alike.

After that I dragged Shoto back to the room and gave him a quick hand job and but before I could do anymore, Tenya knocked on the room and said to check "Thor returned and saved the world from aliens again. But London got wreck much like New York did." I knew that would give the villains of the world more to work with that just the stuff from the last battle.

After that, the bus returned, and we received our licenses with me sending pictures of it to my mom and All Might and my birthfather with special instructions he show that image to my birth mother and younger siblings. Then before bed, Katsuki said to me "meet me at the training field in five minutes.

 **Chapter end**

 **After the next chapter the story will go on break until January to let me build up a bigger buffer for season 4**

 **For what next chapter will have is the battles between izuku and Katsuki and her fight with the top student of the school.**

 **Then after that I will begin my rewrite of reluctant duel princess, my yugioh arc-v and haruhi series gender bend crossover story**

 **But first Shirou will have to battle with Z for the very fate of humanity**

 **For updates**

 **week of 9/29/19 Shirou muyo hearts final chapter of ova 3**

 **week of 10/6/19 Fox daughter academia**

 **week of 10/13/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of war of geminar side story**

 **week of 10/20/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

 **week of 10/27/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 2**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	24. Chapter 23

**Fox daughter academia 23 – clashes**

 **This chapter will be the last chapter of this main story till at least winter. After this story is done, I will do weekly updates of another story of my choice because nobody really voted during my planning phase**

 **But this chapter will cover the end of episode 60- 63 and cover the fights with Katsuki and Mirio. With izuku using new tricks during each fight**

 **I also might finish the lemon scene between izuku and Shoto**

 **Sasuke pov**

The new attack on London is even more shocking than the Chitauri in new York since these aliens used tech that seems to produce similar results to my kamui. These dark elves seem to have the same milky skin as the Ōtsutsuki clan but only the leader seemed to have power to face the kind of being that Thor. All I know about Thor is the place he claims to be from is called Asgard. But I don't know how to get to Asgard without the so-called rainbow bridge or that cube Loki used. But the red energy the dark elf leader used, the staff Loki used, and the cube Loki had been even more worrying. Those powers seem even more dangerous than the Ōtsutsuki clan as the members we met so far, and I just hope if the powers are gathered my daughter is the person that can face them.

 **Izuku pov**

I then went outside and walked with Katsuki to the training ground and it was the place of our first battle at UA. Then Katsuki explained to me how he figured out One for All, but he wasn't sure about the powers I got from my parents. After his speech, Katsuki challenged me to a fight to settle things. I replied to my former friend, "part of my power is from All Might the other power is from my birth family." I just tried to talk down explosive boy, but he just kept attacking. I then tried to use my mangekyo for genjutsu, but my rival knew to not look into my eyes.

Then at the midpoint of the fight, Katsuki revealed his loses and captures made him blame himself and that made me begin to fight back. But I knew going all out might kill my rival, so I just tried shoot style. I was able to use my eyes to help get out my former friend's way for the most part, but his speed evened the playing field. I then tried using lava acid spit but Katsuki blew it away. But with that I discovered the boy in front of me thought I looked down on him. I began to make up the difference by increasing power up percentage. We then kept clashing but Katsuki used an explosion to bring me to the ground. We he didn't see was a began to use my free hand to put him in a genjutsu. But before I could finish the trap, our teacher Toshinori Yagi the former All Might came out and stopped us. Then Katsuki asked my mentor "Why did you choose this girl?" but Mr. Yagi replied with "she had yet to bloom and was pretty much powerless, but she still helped save you. So I gave her the chance to fight as a hero."

Then my rival said to me "I still do love you, but you passed me on." After that Katsuki promised not to reveal the secret of the inherited quirk. As we walked back to the dorm, then on getting back Aizawa wrapped us up and put us me on house arrest for three days and Katsuki for four days. I knew I would heal on my own but sadly the nurse that looked over me said "you can't really do healing jutsu until you master sage arts. Your mother was the very same and once she reached her max, she could even go beyond my healing." I just wondered what the sage arts were and what I would need to do to teach them. I then called my dad and he said "the next training you need to master your eyes more. If you hit the next the stage of your eyes, I might be forced to train you. But for your mental health I hope you don't." With that I had the idea I would have to go through something worse than the loss of All Might.

The next day, Katsuki and I began our cleaning work and when my rival saw me with wounds and said, "Damn you and that healing quirk of your I still hurt all over." It wasn't much longer after running into our classmates, they pretty much made fun of us and asked if we made up. I snuck up to Shoto and said, "we can have some fun after class." Then during cleaning, I asked Katsuki about my shoot style and he said, "your movement is obvious and lacks real style." I replied, "I am working on the fighting style part but I most focused on my eyes." I was reminded again pure power is nothing without a style to harness that power.

It was after class ended, that I said to my returning classmates "if you put your trash in the hall, I can take it out for you." I then went to my room and created a shadow clone and gave her the order "take out the trash and make yourself vanish when you are done." she then left the room as I changed to some sexy lingerie and made a gate to Shoto's room. I got in right when he closed the door and covered his mouth as soon as he saw me and I said, "I used a trick with my eyes to enter." Then I said "now are you ready to get as comfortable as I am." He just nodded and began to take his shirt off.

But while he was stripping, I was hit with memories of a male face in the ground and something about work study. I wanted to know but then asked Shoto, "what are you allowed to tell me about the work study thing?" He replied, "I am used to pain." I then said, "let's see that." With that I made a rubber hand whip and rubber mask for myself. Then I forced the nearly naked Shoto unto the bead and spit rubber to bind his hands and made sure to add seals to prevent his quirk on each hand cover. As Shoto said "why isn't my quirk working?" I replied, "I cut off the flow of chakra." As I put on the devilish smile

 **-lemon start -**

I then slipped his boxers off gave him a hand job until the red and white boy was rock hard. Then I stripped myself while whipping his feet and said, "going to tell me." but he just nodded no." I then said, "I am too horny to fight for this so I will wait till tomorrow." Then I broke the seals on his arms and used by breasts to jerk him off. Then I let Shoto push me down and then put his dick in my pussy. I buck in turn and he filled me with cum.

 **\- lemon end -**

After we were done, Shoto said to me "Crap I came inside." But I replied, "I am on birth control so don't worry." The next day, I went back to class and Aizawa said "now that Midoriya is back to class. We can go over the work study program." Then he brought three people in the room with one being the face I recognized from my clone. Aizawa then said these are the top three third years. The guy with the strange face stuck in the ground was blond with stuck up hair and looked like the comic book character Tintin and his name was Mirio and I remembered him ended up naked at the sports festival last year. The second member had dark blue hair and almost looked like my dad but had pointy ears and his name was Tamaki and he gave the class a super intense look. Then the third was a girl with very long blue hair and her name was Nejire and that girl was very curious about all the strange looks in our class. Then I changed my eyes to regular sharigan mode, and she saw then and asked, "what can those red eyes do, and do they hurt?" But then Mirio spoke out and challenged the entire class to a fight.

When we got in the gym, the boy just stood in place and let everybody attack him. But before anybody could attack him gym uniform seemed to melty off him and as he struggled to get on his pants, I tried for a kick only to pass through him. Then I began to remember my father showing me kamui and explaining how it could produce similar results. Before then the long-range students tried to attack put Mirio took them out one by one using his phasing. Shoto then stayed out of the fight due to not passing. Then Mirio got began to go after the close-range fighters but when he went after me, I used kamui to place my body in the kamui world to avoid this attack for the boy to say, "How did you use my quirk?" I but I said, "clear of the other students and we can take this fight to another level."

He then took out the others and got them off the field as I began to cover it in lava. As he got to the top of the hill. Then jumped into my lava and came out next to me and knocked me out before I could respond. After that Mirio explained how his quirk let him pass through solid objects and then he asked me "how did you let me pass through?" I replied, "I put my body in another space and then let you attack my after image. But the jumping in lava through me off." Then Mirio explained how much he had to train himself to make his quirk better and how hard he had to think. Then the boy inspired us for the work study as my father texted me saying "a bunch of alien tech came into the underworld and I don't know who got it."

 **Chapter end**

 **I will save the final part of the episode for when I get to season 4 content and that won't be till at least December or January. Until then I will be working on a rewrite of another story and taking it till full chapters until winter.**

 **But first I will be touching on old Mayuka and Kenshi for my version of war on geminar**

 **For updates**

 **week of 10/13/19 Shirou muyo hearts start of war of geminar side story**

 **week of 10/20/19 Reluctant Duel princess**

 **week of 10/27/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 2**

 **week of 11/3/19** **Reluctant Duel princess**

 **week of 11/10/19 Shirou muyo hearts war in geminar part 3**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	25. Chapter 24

**Fox daughter academia 24 – interns and new evils**

 **This episode will use the content of episodes 64-67**

 **I will cover the filler intro episode along with some of my own content**

 **I will also skip over some of the villain scenes but have Sasuke get info on what is going on with the league of villains**

 **I also may use a lemon scene if I have time**

 **Sasuke pov**

 **Naruto in her last message told me, "keep track of the local news papers and magazines they might have useful information on the league of villains. But pretty much only pass information to myself or Kakashi. That is unless you want to become a hero yourself." I knew I didn't want to go through the same craziness Kakashi went through, but I would try to keep up with local news sources. It didn't take very much checking to discover and a freelance reporter was planning to get into the school, and it was possible this guy right even be close to discovering my daughter inherited the quick of All Might.**

 **Izuku pov**

 **It was a few days after my battle with Mirio, that a reporter came to the school to see how were adjusting to dorm life and he was keeping track of each student in the class and our quirks. But I made sure not to show off my ninja abilities and further my Sharingan abilities that weren't shown off in the games. The man mostly just took pictures of the students while we did our thing, that was until the former All Might now Toshinori Yagi came to the dorm with a bag of meat buns and since he got so much extra from somebody he saved. It wasn't long after that, the reporter came to me and more or less figured I was meant to be All Might's successor and told me how he discovered I was at least meant to be the next symbol of peace and as we talked the man told me how he discovered his quirk and also how he guessed I could have some connection to Golden fox as well but he still can't be sure. It was after that I went inside for dinner and shared the meet buns with the class.**

 **It was the next day of class, and Mr. Aizawa announced the class would be doing work studies with pro-heroes but this time we needed to find heroes to study with through other contacts we have made, I tried to call Gran Torino and he told me about All Might's former sidekick Nighteyes and suggested All Might could introduce me to him.**

 **When I woke up the next day, I got a text from my father saying "I spied on the league of villains last night, and discovered they had a meeting with a yakuza boss. It seems one of the league members died and another lost and arm. So far only Kakashi and yourself know this both of you are free to pass this on as you see fit."**

 **Then the next day came and Aizawa said "he wanted the work study canceled but the other teachers overruled him and made it so we could only go to trusted agencies." The first part of the statement made Katsuki happy, but the second part pissed him off again. It was after class I asked my mentor for help and he denied me until I begged. Then that made him call Mirio to help make the connection for him.**

 **When my upperclassmen joined us, he started by being goofy as my mentor explained Mirio was doing a work study with Nighteyes agency. Then that lead to All Might asking Mirio "do you think this girl has what it takes?" he replied, "she came the closest to defeating me of her class if that is what you mean." Then he the blond boy asked me how I view a hero is. I then gave him an answer that made Mirio agree to take me. But I had to wait past the weekend when Katsuki and Shoto had to leave for make up classes. Then after that Mirio took me to Nighteyes agency to see if he would accept me.**

 **When we got to the office, Mirio told me "to get Sir to acknowledge you. You must try and make him laugh. Then when we entered the room, we saw a green haired suited man watching a blue skin woman strapped down and being tickled. I then tried to make a face like All Might and the reaction I got didn't seem good. The man said "if you are going to try and copy All Might's face get the wrinkles right as he came up to me told me how I got the crows feet in the face wrong and mentioned even unlicensed toys get it right. With that I changed my eyes into sharigan to see all of the items and all the crazy rare merchandise of my mentor. I even saw a corner devoted to my mother the golden fox with a figure I wasn't sure she might not like the 18+ tag on the figure but I couldn't be sure. The man tried to turn me down before I mentioned an obscure rescue and that was how I got face I put on from.**

 **The man then tried to use other methods to talk me out and then denied me until he put up the challenge to attack him and try to get the stamp from his hand. But the man seemed to predict my moves and mention might be able to see my future and then when I turned my eyes into mangekyo and Nighteyes avoided direct eye contact as he mentioned Mirio was supposed to be the first choice. I then dashed through the room as he avoided me at same time avoiding my eyes. I also had tried to avoid damaging his collection, so all my fluid spits were out of the picture, my father also never told me how to use any other type of genjutsu than visual. I then tried using paper to distract him but still failed to get the stamp. But what made me pass was avoiding damaging the All Might collection. Then after he said I passed, and he said "that test wasn't to see if you could defeat my quirk but to test your resolve. But I can say one thing about your future, somebody is making your distant future cloudy and even I can't see it all." I could also tell the man may have been trying to make me give up my inherited quirk, but I would prove him wrong.**

 **It was that night, I returned to the dorm I told my friends I got in and it seemed Tsuyu, Ochako and Eijiro also got their own work studies. I wanted to drag my boyfriend into my room, but he said to me "it would be better for you to sleep through the night because your work study." Knowing he was right I just went to sleep the next day began the next stage of work study by patrolling and looking into a yakuza group called** Shie Hassaikai, lead a plague doctor masked man named Kai Chisaki. I had thought yakuza groups were mostly tame, but bubble girl said since the fall of All Might, this group has been doing strange things. Nighteyes then said "the group is still in a legal gray area but anything you learn could help us prove they are doing something wrong. But I can say the leader at least met with the league of villains." I wondered if this group killed and hurt two of the league's members or not.

When we went on the patrol, I was nervous at first until I explained to Mirio "most of my hero training ended up disrupted by villain attacks." I then recalled the events of my internship. But the blond boy said, "I will teach you about patrolling since we have time." It was after that Mirio asked me my hero name and I replied, "for now it is Deku, but I will change it later on." Then Mirio said "Deku sounds a bit strange but you can call me Lemillion for the million people I plan to save." It wasn't very long into out patrol, a horned little girl ran into me and not long after that we ran into our target Kai Chisaki and he seemed to act like a father to the trembling girl. Mirio reacted perfectly by putting my mask over my face and then trying as hard as he could to play us off. But at the same time the little girl said, "please don't go." That lead to me getting into kind of a mental battle until the man led us into ally until the girl named Eri ran back to him to save us.

While walking to meet up with Nighteyes, Mirio asked me "what is your mask supposed to be All Might or a fox." I replied, "kind of a mix between the two." When we met with our current employer, we told him about the yakuza boss as well as his daughter but when I mentioned saving her, Nighteyes said to wait for more info to be collected.

It was the next day in class, I was thinking about Eri and was so frustrated I was having trouble in class to the point I dragged Shoto in my room at least two nights in a row just to help release some of that stress. It was the third day, I had to meet my mentor for answers and when I went to the office, I found out he was jogging and trying to keep in shape as much as he could. When I found my mentor, I demanded answers and he told me about how Nighteyes became his sidekick and his man in the chair. Then he explained how the two parted from a prediction of his death and lead to their parting and I only got the quirk because I met All Might first. my getting the quirk divided them more and doing the math from the prediction I figured All Might had a year left at the very max a year for me to learn what I could from All Might. Then we both agreed to cloud All Might's fate so he wouldn't have to die.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will do more lead up to the raid as the raid will begin in the 3** **rd** **chapter of this arc with more lemony goodness leading up**

 **But first Shirou, Ryuko and Seina will have more fun and learn more in gp training**

 **For updates**

 **week of 1/19/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 1/26/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/2/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 2/9/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	26. Chapter 25

**Fox daughter academia 25 – adventures in waiting**

 **This chapter will cover from episodes 68-about the middle of 70 and will cover right until the start of the raid arc**

 **I am planning to ways to izuku to see the other battles, but the first battles will be firsthand account**

 **There will also be a lemon scene before this chapter end**

 **Sasuke pov**

I watched the league of villains' leader sneak into the yakuza, but it somehow kept changing so I couldn't find my way to the meeting chamber and after being lost for what seemed like hours I was just let out. I knew they could be meeting but what it had about still alluded me. the thing I could find was these villains were selling quirk drugs so I could at least leak that much. I think what saved me was the killing intent I was leaking it made the person in control of the tunnels let me out. But when I came out I saw two giant villains fighting I made my way back to the building.

 **Izuku pov**

It was the next day of school, Tsuyu and Ochako told me about their work study and how they team up with Nejire Hadou of the big three under the number nine hero Ryukyu to bring down two giant dueling villains. I remember my father texting me about being around the same scene but missing my friends taking down the villains. But they did mention that Nejire could use spiral blasts.

Then after that, Eijiro told me his adventure and how he teamed up with Tamaki Amajiki and fat gum to bring down villains using enhancer drugs to power themselves up. He first mentioned that Tamaki uses food to gain the powers of what he eats and helped a lot until somebody shot him with a bullet to turn his quirk off. That then forced Eijiro to use his new special move to bring the final member of the group down before he could hurt anybody.

I was still struggling with not being able to save Eri at that moment and no matter how much help she seemed to need. It also turned out Eijiro, Tsuyu and Ochako were trending as big new heroes and Katsuki was fueling. Also, Eijiro did get help to make up the lessons he missed.

It was a day after, Ochako, Eijiro and I got called in for work study on the same day and the same place. At that place we met the big three and many other heroes we knew and from seeing all the heroes. It was after a while, I learned Nighteyes was calling this meeting and likely to deal with the Shie Hassaikai. Bubble girl and Centipeder explained what they recently learned and about special network for pro-heroes as one of the other pro-heroes kept getting made at us. Then Nighteyes explained about the quirk cancel drug as Aizawa explained the difference between his quirk and this drug. Then Fat Gum explained how bullet that hit one of Tamaki and how it turned off his quirk for a time and after finding a broken shell on Eijiro, they discovered these bullets were a bioweapon likely was made from Eri. Then Rock lock revealed Overhaul was giving out this quirk canceling bullets to test them.

After the reveal I felt chakra well in my eyes and pretty much knew they changed to mangekyo as the stress seemed to envelop Mirio and I. The part that made me happy was Nighteyes taking responsibility for us not saving Eri. After talking things over, Aizawa asked Nighteyes to explain his quirk and why he didn't like using it much, but he needed more data before willing to act. After the main meeting, us students gathered in another room to talk over the situation until Aizawa or Eraser head as he had us call him. Our teacher agreed to come with us on this mission to make sure we were safe. He also wanted to see the progress of my training and what my star eyes really meant and what power they could show off. I was sure I might be able to convince people their quirk didn't work. During the last part of the day, Mirio and I made the pledge to finally save Eri.

During the time we had to wait, I remembered that Aizawa said "if he discovered the league of villains was mainly involved, we would be out, but I was sure our teacher knew even they wouldn't stop us. The biggest stressor on the four of us had to be the order to not talk about the attack plan and in the middle of lunch with Tenya and Shoto, I burst out in tears after my friend offered to help me and I could tell Shoto was willing to help in more private ways.

It was that night, Shoto used the ninja tricks he learned from my dad to sneak into my room and as soon as I noticed him, I got up and pushed him on my bed. Then stripped off my pajamas.

 **=================== lemon start ===================================**

It was as soon as I got my panties off, my boyfriend came over and he slid with ice over and pushed me down to lick my slowly wetting pussy. Between licks he put ice cuffs around my wrists and said "no let me do the work, you are clearly stressed out by something with your work study you can't tell me about. Then he licked a little long as the first orgasm hit me with that he slipped on a condom and when I used my eyes to look at the package it said, "ribbed for her pleasure as I thought." I then thought to myself "I wonder how it will feel." He then slipped his dick inside me as waves of pleasure began to hit and after he plumped for what seemed like a few minutes then he came on the condom. Which after finishing I dissolved the condom and contents inside with acidic mud.

 **===========================lemon end=================================**

With that, he snuck off and I feel to sleep until my phone rung and that woke me up to meet with the other four for the next stage of the plan to attack. After our meet up was planned, we slept as much as we could and after breakfast that morning, we traveled to the Nighteyes office as Nighteyes explained how he discovered Eri's location. After all was set Mirio hyped us up and we suited up for the attack.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the first part of the attack and the first battles inside and outside the base. I will also give izuku a way to see and explain all the battles to the others.**

 **But first Shirou and Seina will take into space as captains of their own ships.**

 **For updates**

 **week of 2/2/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 2/9/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 2/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 2/23/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/1/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	27. Chapter 26

**Fox daughter academia 26- entering the hideout**

 **This chapter will start with the middle of episode 70- 74**

 **This will cover the battles up the start of izuku's fight vs overhaul with that being next chapter**

 **I will use a Naruto based way for izuku to watch the battles and report the results**

 **I will use a new pov for part of next chapter**

 **No lemons this chapter**

 **Sasuke pov**

It was after the minor heroes tried to find the girl my daughter saved, I came the toy shop Nighteyes was at and said to him "I am Izuku's father." The green haired man said to me "do you want to kill me for be so rough on her." But I replied "no, I thank you for teaching her a lesson, but I do want you to try and teach her more and try and keep her safe. My hope is your actions help her without forcing her growth again like All Might did before." Before he could even respond I used kamui to vanish before his eyes.

 **Izuku pov**

Right after we got fully changed, Mirio asked me "Can that trick you used in our battle let you pass through walls like my quirk does?" But I replied "no, It work by moving part of my body into another space. I can move from place to place but it is more limited, and I need to know the location of the place. I didn't get much chance to use it practice it much or moving to placing I have been. It is really tricking and takes lots of concentration. But I do have something else, but I will let that me a surprise.

It was after I began to prepare, I looked around for Gran Torino but after asking Nighteyes, I discovered the old man was working other leads. Before we headed out, Eraser head informed me he was coming with as I did some hand signs and said, "swarming spy jutsu." As a bunch of flies popped in around me as I said to my teacher, "These flies will follow each hero that parts from our group and report what happens in the battle. If you need to know how I prevent them from being destroyed early that is the fluids within them. Most can dodge and if a hostile person attacks them the fly will burst into acid." My teacher replied, "just keep me and Nighteyes updated."

When I came to the point of entry, the door and officers making entry were punched out by a large fist for me to catch one officer. Then as the man kept getting bigger Ryuki turned dragon form before I could even try and use my giant form. After that, the minor heroes opened a path for us, I made sure to leave a few clones to keep track of the battle outside as the rest of our group ran inside. It was after a little running, Nighteyes lead us to the entrance to the underground part of the base and use his quirk to reveal the way in. But at the entrance, Nighteyes sidekicks had to hold up three underlings that attacked.

Once we got to the lower area, there was wall in the way and that lead to Mirio using his quirk to help and through Tamaki we learned Mirio's suit was made using his own hair so it wouldn't fall off when he used his quirk. Once Mirio revealed the wall wasn't very strong Eijiro and I busted through it with ease and kept going. Until we hit a new problem with the walls beginning to shift around. It was soon the detective revealed that one of the members had the ability to merge with objects, but he couldn't do it on a large scale without drugs.

Then came Mirio's next move of running through the shifting walls and then the villain through us into another room with three villains blocking our way. But the person that stayed and held them off was Tamaki, who used his tentacles to give us the opening while I left a fly to watch the fight. But it wasn't long after we left the room, my first fly burst revealing to me the villains turned the tide of battle. By the end of the fight I saw the first turn in the battle then the second turn but then at the last second Tamaki took all three of the villains out for the win as another fly burst. But the damage our team member took made him unable to keep going.

We then kept running down the hall and notice the villain in control wasn't messing with the walls. But it wasn't long till the villain attacked from the wall again and he went for Aizawa only for Fat Gum and after a check Eijiro got caught as well. My first fly near them burst to reveal the two were in a dark room with shielding and punching villains. But the teach wore down Eijiro fast and were breaking down Fat Gum as the battle went on. But then my red-haired classmate gave Fat gum the chance to slim down and use his stored power to bring down the pair and after that another fly burst.

It wasn't long after that fight, the villain in the walls began to try and crush us that was until the dark-skinned hero named Rocklock used his quirk to stop the crushing effect. It wasn't long after that, I had to stop the crushing walls with my quirk. I was forced to use brut force due to the underground environment. I remembered about the drugs the guy was taking as I smashed walls and hoped he would tire out first. It wasn't long until the villain made a wall to split up the teams. Aizawa and I were split up from Rocklock until I bust through the wall to find two of the man and one leaking blood. I was about to help the standing Rocklock until Aizawa used his quirk to reveal the copy as Toga. Then she tried to stab me until my teacher used his ribbon to stop the naked girl but then she stabbed my teacher and hid behind a closing wall. As I discovered the copy Ochako was most likely Toga and not really Cammie. Then one of my flies burst to reveal Nighteyes was battling Twice and another member of the yakuza until that Nighteyes took one out and scared Twice off. Then it was when one when one of my flies attached to Toga popped, I discovered her and Twice triggered the man in the wall to go crazy and seem to flush us into somewhere.

It was during the fall I noticed my first fly that found Mirio popped and revealed he was fighting two of Overhaul's minions. Then we landed and had to try and take down Mimic and he had to try and use sound to find the enraged villain. It didn't take me very long to find the man and use a kick to reveal enough of him for Aizawa turn off his quirk. But on the way down I saw Toga and Twice. Before I could do anything about them, Nighteyes tossed a stamp to bring the villain down for him to tell me to catch mimic. I then used a coating of rubber to hold him down.

Then I began to go over the fight with Mirio and see as he battled what had to be the last few members of the eight bullets. One member could force the truth while the other was making my teammate drunk but Mirio broke through them with ease and managed to grab Eri from Overhaul. Then Overhaul triggered Mirio with Verbal abuse be tossed at Eri. After Mirio talked back to the man it was revealed Eri wasn't really his daughter as he used spikes to attack the two. At the same time as trying to avoid all the attacks. It didn't take long for Mirio to make contact. But in the next moment Overhaul passed a bullet to his minion and that man shot at Eri and forced Mirio to lose his quirk. But he still was able lay a punch on Overhaul. But it wasn't very long Overhaul struck back and pretty much took Mirio out of the fight. It was when all seemed lost for Mirio, Nighteyes and I reached the battlefield.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will have izuku clash with Overhaul and push herself to the limit to win**

 **But first Shirou and Seina will have to deal with Seto and her matchmaking while waiting for new ships. As well as cute new crewmates**

 **For updates**

 **week of 2/16/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 2/23/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/1/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 3/8/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/15/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	28. Chapter 28

**Fox daughter academia 27- over clash**

 **this chapter will cover the battle between Izuku and Overhaul. I will be having Nighteyes pov for part of the chapter but most Izuku pov**

 **I will have a 3** **rd** **pov later in the chapter as well**

 **Maybe lemon later on**

 **episodes covered will be 75-78**

 **Izuku pov [before arriving to help Mirio]**

After Mimic was defeated on the ground, the policed asked him about the league member and in a rage, he revealed only Toga and Twice were the only league members at the base. After that Rocklock gave us speech and we headed to join Mirio and hope to stop the final enemy, Overhaul.

It wasn't much longer; I broke through a wall and punched Overhaul after the breakthrough. But before Aizawa and I could bring the villain down, one of his minions woke up and stopped my teacher giving the Yakuza boss the chance to recover and fuse with one of his other defeated minions thus healing his and giving him a new monstrous form. Even worse news for me was the fact Aizawa was taken in the scramble. It was while I was hiding that Overhaul revealed he removed Mirio's quirk. Then he came after Mirio, Nighteyes and Eri thus forcing me to go on the attack. But it was after that, Nighteyes told me to defend the two while he went on the attack.

 **Nighteyes pov**

I started my attack by using the weighted stamps while trying to avoid attacks and throwing insults to try to throw the man off. But it wasn't long of trying to hold the villain off, he pierced my arm and stomach. At the same time, I tried to see good futures but kept seeing dark futures. But soon Izuku rejoined the battle and this time she was charging with energy and her eyes had the star shape. As I watched the battle the girl seemed to be able to predict the Overhaul's attacks. But it seemed luck was on her side as she avoided fatal blows, I kept seeing the worst ends. But it seemed as she was recovering, Eri returned to the room and tried to give up. But Izuku rejected that as Ryukyu and the enlarging villain burst through the ground to disrupt the battle. But it wasn't long after that I blacked out from the pain.

 **Izuku pov**

When the ceiling fell through, besides Ryukyu also came Ochako and Tsuyu. It was soon after that, the member of the league of villains that captured Katsuki came through the hole but was quickly taken out by Overhaul. As I leapt to save the girl from her adopted father, but what truly helped me in the battle was Eri reaching for Mirio's cape and turning on her quirk to split the villain merged with Overhaul off his body. I then used all my strength to leap between rock and finally catch the horned girl. But in the moment, I caught her my power began to charge even more. Then the next moment, I discovered I was in the sky and I used my quirk to one hundred percent without breaking my leg. I then asked the fox inside me, but it said "it wasn't me; it is that girl you are holding. She is turning back the damage you are taking."

 **Nighteyes pov**

After Izuki left the hole, I woke up and saw a future where my new intern died but before I could say it out loud, a voice rung in my head and said "don't let these people known the darkest future but view this girl's true future as the heir to the six paths." With that I was a vision of Izuku glowing in a golden light aura with purple ringed eyed and said "this is her true future as the golden fox. Now say to the girl's friend." I then knew the words and said "trust Izuku to win and become the greatest hero to ever live." I then watched as the girl's very drained friends tried to move as the voice said, "now rest as much as you can before I reveal your final visions to you." I then asked Froppy to dig Mirio out of the rumble while I asked the other girls to get me to the surface to try and see the end of the battle. I knew I had to see the strange voice's predictions come true.

 **Izuku pov**

As Overhaul rose up to the city using his giant minion's power, I began to feel like Eri's power was ripping me to pieces as the fox said to me "I am having to do more to try and keep you from fall apart. The way to stay to together now is too use your power to its limits and defeat this man. As I prepared to clash with Overhaul once more, I told Eri her power was good and to lend it to me her power as I unleashed the full power of my inherited quirk as the villain talked about how his bullets worked as I began to think that if Eri learned her power she might be able to undo the bullets. I then dodged the next spike attack Overhaul dodged with ease then turned my eyes into Mangekyo and thought about making the man feel the same pain he made Eri feel as I unleashed Tsukuyomi and the man fell to the ground blank eyed.

It then took Aizawa to turn Eri's quirk off and keep it from going berserk as Ochako looked at the villain and asked "what did you do to this guy he clearly does seem hurt that bad but isn't waking up to matter what I do?" I then replied "from what I know he won't be able to be woken up by anybody but either my father or the woman that healed my arm. He just went through the sensation of being broken down by his own quirk for three days in a row over the time of a matter of seconds." Aizawa and the girls just stared as Aizawa said to me prepare to call him as soon as you can." We then began the process of recovery; I went back the office with Bubble girl and made calls to All Might and my father to undo the damage my jutsu did as soon Overhaul got to prison.

It wasn't much longer my father called me and said "the car never arrived and when he asked the police, using genjutsu to get the full truth, they told him "Overhaul was missing a hand and it looked like Overhaul's pockets were dug through. After at the hospital, I had my checkup and then Aizawa gave me updates on the others and finally took me to Nighteyes deathbed with my mentor, there Nighteyes told me a theory about his power. It wasn't long after Mirio joined us in the room my upperclassman told his mentor not to die and at the same time my eyes both started to fill with tears and chakra. After Nighteyes took his final breath, the formally All Might after looking at my face said "Izuku girl, what happened to your eyes they have two stars inside." I then ran to the bathroom and texted my father the selfie of my new eyes and she asked me in the form of a phone call and said "for that too happen you must have gone through a major trauma. I am sorry for your loss but now you have made major gains. The next stage of your training will be soon, and you will get to meet your mother in person.

It was after the call; I went to check on Mirio, and the boy was in surprisingly high spirits. It was when I stepped out of the hospital, I met Eijiro and at the entrance were to police officers that brought us to the station for a few final questions and reports. It was after that, the two of us returned to the dorms to see Tsuyu and Ochako spent their last few hours filling out similar reports. It was after we got back, our classmates gave us a warm welcome and after calming down we slept till the next day and I waited to get to meet my birth mother in person.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will have izuku formally begin her sage training and have a tearful meeting with her mother and siblings as well as start to prepare for the school festival**

 **But first Shirou and Seina will return to their home for leave and citrus fun**

 **For updates**

 **week of 3/1/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 3/8/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/15/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 3/22/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/29/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	29. Chapter 29

**Fox daughter academia 28 – festive and kids' stuff**

 **This chapter cover the aftermath of the raid arc**

 **The test arc**

 **And the start of the festival arc  
with some of my own twists and lime goodness **

**As well as a special training arc for izuku**

 **Episodes 79-82**

 **Sasuke pov**

 **Seeing the results of my daughter's evolution made me must tell her mother. I knew the next step she would need was control of the power she just gained. I never mastered sage arts, but I knew my wife and my one-time teacher both did. So, I knew the next person I had to talk to was Naruto to and I knew my daughter would want to meet her birth mother at least. I knew Izuku admired the hero her mother once was at the very least. My next move was to return to Konoha to see my wife.**

 **When I arrived in her office, I found my wife sleeping and woke her to say, "your daughter needs to become a sage." My wife replied, "what happened for her to need sage training?" I replied, "she lost a teacher and through than got stronger through pain." Naruto asked me "when do I get to meet her in person?" I replied, "we need to give her a day or so to mourn but soon after that."**

 **Izuku pov**

 **It was the next day and Shoto and Katsuki had to leave for training, so my plain was to use fly clones to watch what training they had to do. At the scene I got to see the girl Toga impersonated and learned Toga did a bad job copying her. I soon watched as Gang Orca beat my friends and the boy Shoto fought then. Put them to the task of non-violently but at first, they didn't figure it out. The four had to win over the students in their own way and the stranger part of present mic did commentary on the clash with the kids.**

 **At first the four were losing to the kids at first until their teacher started to flare Katsuki and Shoto and the other two. It seemed like Katsuki had the idea to learn who the leader was, but the others turned him down. At the same time, Shoto's father was talking to my mentor and All Might explained how he became the hero of peace and why he did become the symbol and that Endeavor needed to bring peace in his own ways.**

 **Then on the battlefield after everything else they did fail, the team of four went with Katsuki's plan as the kids began their attack. But the team of four withstood the attacks as Camie helped win the kids over as well. The true thing that won the kids over was the four combining their quirks to make a slide and show for the kids. Shoto also used the control my father taught him to help build the ice slide he needed to. They won the kids over as All Might talked to Endeavor. I also saw how Shoto had yet to forgive his father and wondered how the flame hero could win him back over.**

 **Then came the next day, was Nighteyes funeral and people told me I was crying what looked like blood at times. The work study was suspended and Centipeder took over Nighteyes agency. I heard Eri was pretty much getting limited attention, but the doctors at least started to figure out her quirk. Aizawa wanted was thinking I might be able to help the girl control her quirk with the trick I used on her adopted father.**

 **It was after the funeral; I met a sunglass clad blond woman in the bathroom that told me "make a shadow clone and send her back to school." after I did as she said, the woman took me out a secret exit and we traveled to the building my father owned. When we arrived, I saw my father and he revealed the woman was my mother. She soon looked me over and said to me "you have developed into such a beautiful girl. I like your longer hair, but I suggest you cap it about that length." After that, we started to go into the next stage of my training, but I said, "I want to do as well in school as possible, so I will the next major break from school at least."**

 **It wasn't much longer after that, I switched back with my clone at lunch and discovered from her Yuga gave my clone cheese and has a strange diet. Then the next night, I felt his chakra on my balcony and when I checked I saw a strange message of "I know" in cheese. Then the next day, I talked with a sickened Yuga during training and he said to me "I know your quirk isn't compatible with your body." Then I discovered during out talk he wanted to encourage me as I showed the class Amaterasu and even Cementous was shocked when I burned down the mountain he made and afterwards had to put out my own flame. Then after that, I became friends with the laser boy.**

 **Sasuke pov**

 **It was after the failure of getting our daughter for training. My wife said "I will be back in a few days for this festival and may even bring her brother and sisters but that will be determined. You just watch over her and aid if worst case comes." I knew I just had to watch, wait and see if this league of villains was going to make a move soon or not. I was noticing a strange man committing crimes and he could cause issues.**

 **Izuku pov**

 **It was the next day during a break in class, I saw Mina doing break dancing a began to think I could use that as part of my fighting style combined with the Uchiha style in the future. My mother also seemed to hint my sage training would come with another style as well. It was soon after that, class began and Aizawa told us about the school festival and that it was more for the other sides of school. The bad news of the festival was it would only be for students and staff due to the villain alert, but we would put on something. It was after that our teacher had us choose but people gave too many choices and we had to decide before next class. It was that night we decided on a dance show and in during a quickie Shoto made me agree to that dance show. Then after that we decided on a song and dance show. Soon afterward the other convinced Kyoka to help with the music part and even sing.**

 **The next day, Mirio and I met with Eri due to her request to see us. We could tell the girl was feeling guilty and I wondered if I could use Tsukuyomi to help her but through Yuga, I figured the best help for the young girl could be taking her around the festival. Aizawa said he would even ask the principal. But I was sure she would get to come.**

 **Then next day while the other work study students and I had made up classes, I used flies to watch the rest of the class and discovered Katsuki was a good drummer. I also watched as the others did their own set up. The pink girl Mina came up with a crazy idea involving the work study people using Yuga as a disco ball. Then that lead to our singer being Kyoka with her music blowing the entire class away. It was late into the night we decided all the team and I ended up as one of the dancers.**

 **The next day came and I talked with my mentor and told him what I learned about the power my eyes could produce now. Also, my mentor and I came up with a way to use wind pressure attacks. So, I can attack without the damage black flames or my various burning fluids would do. I then spent my free time trying to master my black flames and wind pressure attacks until the time came for the festival.**

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will have izuku meet gentle in battle the see the results help get the festival going as well as show her ninja skills off to her classmates**

 **But first Seina and Shirou will meet Seiryo on the battlefield and use his new weapon**

 **For updates**

 **week of 3/15/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 3/22/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 3/29/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 4/5/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 4/12/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	30. Chapter 30

**Fox daughter academia 29- battling the gentle one**

 **This chapter will finally have izuku battle gentle but before do more set up for the festival and I will even go through the event itself. Sadly, after that I will need to take a break from this story and do two more chapters of duel princess**

 **The fight will be a bit different due to izuku having a new skill set**

 **Episodes used will be 83-86**

 **I will leave the rest for the final chapter**

 **I will do movie 2 chapter during its proper place in the story**

 **Sasuke pov**

It didn't take long, to discover the school festival wouldn't be open to the public and over a month ago and when Naruto discovered both she was dejected. But she was at least happy when our daughter promised to send me a video of the major festival event including the show her class would be doing. She also mentioned the fact Shoto was still in extra classes to get his provisional license but there would be working on the show.

 **Izuku pov**

It was Saturday and the entire class was working on preparing for the show with mainly myself preparing for dancing. It was in the middle of practice, I noticed Mirio and called him out before he could do anything. But the boy still showed off his pants covered well-toned butt as well as Eri. After that, the rescue team all greeted Eri and commented on her cute dress. After that, Mirio and I took the small girl around the festival prep to see how she would do in the crowds on the regular festival. During the walked around, people commented on how Eri seemed like my daughter and we heard about the very strange show class 1-b was putting on. I also heard about the beauty pageant and was shocked none of the girls in our class where entered but Mirio said "the enter by dated passed a few days ago, but I am sure you could win the whole thing." That earned me a blush as he mentioned Nejire was trying to win the contest this year.

It was after that we met her and the other member of the former big three and the blue haired girl mentioned her constant rival was from the support course. Then after that we went to see the support course and Mei found me and showed off a new robot but the two of us left as it exploded but we did learn Mei was working so hard she was barely taking baths. Then after that, we had lunch and met with Nezu and Midnight in the cafeteria to here him mention about the villains planning something and how hard the school needed to be protected. After that, I told Eri about the how I would be in the show and then went back to class.

It was a week later, I discovered I was scouted by the effects team and had to reveal my shadow clones. It was every morning, I was practicing with my mentor with my mentor on the air bullets as he revealed, he was more a natural with our inherited quirk. It was soon after that Mei entered our training area and mentioned she was she had something she could use to help me with my air bullets. After that she left to work on the item while my mentor mentioned he had gear but ended up breaking it. It was that night after training, I tried to find a video of All Might using his gear but ended up finding a video of the villain gentle and began to wonder how he never got caught and what he could be planning.

We kept with practice night and day until most nights one of the teachers sent us back to the dorm. Then came the night before and I noticed the rope broke and couldn't make a rubber replacement to the right type we needed. So, I just decided to get it after training the next morning. It was in the middle of said training with my mentor, Mei came out of the bushes and gave me a set of gloves to use my air bullets much easier and then left to sleep until her event. After training with the gloves, I ran to get the needed items. But on the way back to school, I discovered a man and I used what he said to reveal he was really Gentle criminal.

After his reveal the man talked and used his quirk to slow me down with a wall of rubberized air but I used Amaterasu burn down the wall but didn't think since it was still air I was be bounced back by an explosion Gentle and a short girl he called La Brava ran away. It was after my second attempt to catch the duo; I knew why they were so hard to catch. But after using my air blasts I managed to grab him and drive the older man in a construction site. After his next escape, I had to start using my regular Sharingan to predict the man's actions but without being at to get him to look into my eye it was harder to figure out his next move. It became even harder when he turned the site into his own bounce house. Then his next effort to stop me was dropping a girder on me. but at the last second, I was able to get a glancing blow on the man. Then I was able to use the man's quirk against him to catch up and soon bring him to the ground.

But it was when I nearly won the fight, the short girl used her quirk on her partner to seem to increase his strength. Gentle soon used his power to ground me but little did the young girl know I activated a genjutsu to make her perceive me as Gentle and vice versa. With the power boost it wasn't very long that I was able to make a strong kick to bring the villain down and break his will to fight. It was soon after that, the man flung me away so he would have one last chance to hug La Brava.

It was after I recovered, I saw Ectoplasm and Hound Dog has Gentle under control. I noticed the villain tried to throw himself under the bus by taking the blame for La Brava. Hound dog, not wanting to cause trouble just said gentle wasn't a real problem. Then as he was being dragged off Gentle told me he was a failure of the hero. It wasn't long after that, Ectoplasm agreed to escort me back and asked me before "what happened to your eyes? We don't have data of recent change in your quirk." I replied, "I was too busy to report this since it only affects the amount of time, I can use my ocular abilities." The pro-hero asked, "how much time can you use them now?" I replied, "I don't have as much of a limit anymore." Then he mentioned All Might and the performance and I replied about needing to get the items I bought.

On the way to get the stuff I bought, we found the short girl's camera and with my groceries an old man also handed over Gentle's cane. I then made it back to school and got ready just in time. The only issue I had was having to clean up my face due to my healing factor. It was after that our show went on as planned and blew away crowd thus putting a smile Eri's face. After that, I talked to All Might and then was chewed out by Hound Dog. My next move was to see Eri and see her very excited reaction to the show. Then came the beauty contest and most of the girls in our class were shocked none of them were entered. But we did get to see the crazy displays and the winner ended up being Nejire. Then after the show, I made a candy apple for Eri and gave it to her before she left the school.

It was later on that night, a fly I placed popped and it seemed like the police may give the villain another chance.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the final arc of the series plus a little extra stuff**

 **But due to the time between chapter I will start a new story that I will get back into after Shirou muyo hearts hits a break point**

 **But first Seina and Shirou will face off with the pirates in their home base**

 **For updates**

 **week of 3/29/20 Shirou muyo hearts**

 **week of 4/5/20 Fate Shuffled**

 **week of 4/12/20 Shirou muyo hearts final chapter of gxp arc**

 **week of 4/19/20 fox daughter academia**

 **week of 4/26/20 Shirou muyo hearts first chapter of ova series 4 arc**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3 /users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook . ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter /michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


	31. Chapter 31

**Fox daughter academia** **30 – the ranking and earning**

 **This chapter will cover the final two episodes of the season**

 **With izuku and friends watching the hero rankings and the battle between Endeavor and the first high end nomu**

 **I will also do a lemon scene near the end before the final moment**

 **Sasuke pov**

It turned out my wife would watch the video of our daughter's performance as much as she could and would let her son and daughters. They would be happy to see their sister so could on the stage but would have liked to see her shine a little more on her own. I had to have her show them the news footage of her battle with Overhaul and explain to Sarada she might be able to do stuff like that when she was older. I then wondered what was next for her and why the villain alliance didn't attack. It made me think much like Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki this group was doing something to grow their power base or even grow their numbers but I would have to make more agents within the heroes and superhumans to learn more.

 **Izuku pov**

It was nearing November and Aizawa revealed Eri would be moving into the teachers' dorm since he was the best option to control her quirk. But before we could hang out with Eri more our teacher sent us back to our dorm for visitors. Those visitors turned out to be the wild-wild pussy cats in plan cloths. I also said hi to Kota as one of the women commented on how Kota has similar shoes to mine. The team revealed they would be coming off hiatus with Ragdoll just doing office work due to the lose of her quirk. I didn't want to get her hopes up that it could be restored. They said All For One mentioned quirk hording and how keeping him in stasis was the best option. It was during that conversation, one of my classmates mentioned the first hero chart without All Might was going to be announced soon. I then had to explain the complex equation of how the rankings worked.

The number ten ranked was Ryukyu likely due to her help with the battle with Overhaul. the number nine was Equipped Hero: Yoroi Musha, I was not sure of his quirk, but it likely had something to do with either his armor or the ability to move in it well. the number eight hero Laundry Hero: Wash and I only knew he had a water-based quirk of some kind. The seven was kamui woods and the rumors were saying he was dating Mt lady I knew his rank came from the battle with One for all. Number six was crust and I knew he could make earth shields and that was about as much as I knew. Number five was Rabbit Hero: Mirko and I knew she had trained a lot and had rabbit like physical abilities. Number four was Ninja Hero: Edgeshot and he could turn his body into long sharp shapes, and I knew the stain fight help him raise in the ranks. Number three was Best Jeanist and I remember him helping us rescue Katsuki, the issue was he was supposed to be resting. Number two was the Wing Hero: Hawks and I knew he ranked up at such a young age. Then number one was Shoto's father Endeavor and he held a serious face during the entire rest of the presentation. I knew many of these heroes rose in the ranks due to the villains that wanted to kill me and the activity around it

It was after the numbers were posted, I remembered that Shoto told his father talked with my mentor during parts of the training. The it was Hawks that helped to set up the new number one as he said on getting the mic "just watch me." I knew the flame hero got up in the ranks due to deeds and the winged man was his popularity. It was the next day that my phone went off during class and I learned Shoto's father was battling a very nasty Nomu.

The Nomu showed besides flight it could regenerate at high speed. Then with its next attack, I could tell the monster could change the shape of its arms as it pushed the flame hero through a building and even was able to slice the building in half. While the flame hero battled the monster, the winged hero was using his feathers for rescue duty and getting people out of the building that was the main site of the battle. I learned from the battle besides using his fire for full flight, Shoto's father could control his fire in the form of white-hot strings that could slice through parts of the building. After seeing parts of the fight, I remembered Shoto saying "the reason, I am half hot and half cold to get over my father's problem of overheating." So I had to guess he was close to overheating and the nomu was still fighting strong and even unleashed smaller nomu for Hawks to battle.

In a huge charge attack, it seemed the flame hero won the battle, but the monster survived and seemed to inflict a major blow. After that, hope seemed to drain from social media as Endeavor was on the ground bleeding. With that I knew this battle would either shake the pillar of peace in japan or bring it back up straight. But the flame hero did manage to recover and still could not bring down the nomu. As people were starting to panic the flame hero got back up. As some people seemed to hold up his flames of hope. It finally took Hawks setting up a distraction to give Endeavor the chance to unleash his final flame and most powerful flame attack. An attack that required him getting high enough to not leave major damage to the city itself as he burned the nomu to nothing. With the battle done, the flame hero came to the ground and rose his arm in a nod to my mentor.

After that, I could tell Shoto was getting nearly as stressed by the battle as I was and then dragged him to my room with the highest amount of stealth I could. It took me kissing my boyfriend's lips to bring the hot and cold boy out of the mini funk he was in. Then after showing my still bra covered breasts, he was ready.

 **================================Lemon start ==========================**

My lover pushed me to the bed and slipped the bra cups of my breasts revealing my hardening nipples. He then began to message both breasts and then suck my right nipple. Next, he made his way to my short and slipped then off while starting to finger my pussy at the same time. After coming once, I took a level of dominance and opened Shoto's fly then began to stroke his dick as it continued to harden. Then he suddenly pushed me down while fingering my pussy more. I then had to try with as much willpower as I used for controlling my quirk not to drown in the pure pleasure. It was after that; I gave my lover a hand job until he filled my hand with jizz. While I was looking at my hand, Shoto kissed my lips and then pulled my panties off fully and started to lick my moistening pussy. It was not long after that he inserted his hard cock inside me and we both bucked in turn as we kissed. Then after that he filled me with as his lust and the struggled to get redressed.

 **========================== lemon end ================================**

It was while I was struggling to say awake that Shoto left my room. I wasn't sure when but soon after that I passed out only to wake in what seemed like a dark room. With my body covered in shadow to see a few other people I didn't know next to me. then I saw two white haired me fighting. It didn't take long to discover one of those men was the enemy of my quirk and the other had to me its origin. I then reached out and the seemingly defeated man called me the ninth. Then my next moment I woke up to see my room trashed and the fox in my mind said "whatever you saw unleashed something that tried to take over your body and I had to use my power to stop it."

 **Chapter end**

 **This is the end of this season of the anime and I am not sure when I will get back to this story. I will be putting up a poll for which story to do next very soon but likely will just work on one of the ones I like.**

 **But before I reveal what story wins and I will continue**

 **I will have Shirou prepare to enter another stage of his life**

 **updates and socials**

 **week of 4/26/20 Shirou muyo hearts first chapter of ova series 4 arc**

 **Week of 5/3/20 Reluctant Duel princess or winner**

 **Week of 5/10/20 Shirou muyo hearts finale of ova 4 arc**

 **Week of 5/17/20 Reluctant Duel princess or winner**

 **Week of 5/24/20 Shirou muyo hearts back to geminar**

 **dates subject to change**

 **AO3** **/users/michelous/pseuds/michelous**

 **facebook** **. ?id=1000091655319**

 **twitter** **/michelous**

 **tumblr**

 **youtube** **channel/UCp4IViCKGLUfrCWzf-_y08g**


End file.
